Witch Queen
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: What if King Henry only married once? What if she was the witch and no one ever finds out Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors only my ocs as the kids will be different may have same names but not same ones. ps spells are not mine either just borrowing pps Isabella is blonde with blue eyes, pale skin heart shaped face plump and rosy lips. Isabella is 14 when she marries King Henry
1. Chapter 1

What if King Henry only married once? What if she was the witch and no one ever finds out Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors only my ocs as the kids will be different may have same names but not same ones. Isabella's birthday is January 15th 1495. She inherited the blonde hair from her grand father. ps there will be mpreg. Rating is MA


	2. Chapter 2

January 4th 1509

As a French noblewoman who has to hide her magic Isabella was doing really well. Ah I forgot to introduce her properly her name is Isabella Bête. I know ironic right? A beautiful beast. At least that's what her name means. She has golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes heart shaped face with a dainty nose and plump kissable lips.

She has a plan today Isabella is going to cast a spell on the prince. She knows if anyone finds out she will be executed. ''Gods and Goddesses of sea, moon, sun, and Venus I call on you to make Prince Henry the 8th of his name love me as soon as I'm in sight, as soon as I'm in mind, as soon as I'm in speech this is my will so mote it be.'' Isabella chanted.

As soon as it was done unbeknownst to her it worked. He thought of her, dreamt of her, and was soon pursuing her as his wife and Queen.

* * *

February 2nd 1509

''I, Henry, take thee, Isabella to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' Henry vowed as he and Isabella were getting married in secret.

''I, Isabella, take thee, Henry to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' Isabella said her vows.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife.'' the priest said and Henry slid the wedding ring on Isabella's ring finger. They spent the whole week consummating their marriage and the first night sheets were known around court as proof that Isabella had been a virgin on her wedding night.

* * *

April 21st 1509

Henry and Isabella were not only crowned King and Queen today but found out that Isabella was two months pregnant with their child. ''I love you and I will love any child you carry of ours.'' King Henry said. ''You would not care if it was a girl?'' Isabella asked wanting to know. ''No I would see her as our pearl.'' Henry said. ' ''I love you Henry.'' Isabella said. ''I love you Isabella.'' Henry said.


	3. Chapter 3

June 7, 1509

Queen Isabella vomited her guts thanks to the morning sickness. '' Oh, if this doesn't stop, I'm going to kill Henry for getting pregnant. '' Isabella said before throwing up in the bucket again. As soon as she finished, she wiped her mouth and started eating.

Then she saw Henry in the garden with Elizabeth Boleyn. Isabella bewitched Henry to make sure he stayed faithful. Otherwise, he would suffer nightmares. And with that she knew that Henry would never deviate.

* * *

July 19, 1509

Henry was holding a ball tonight and Isabella made sure she was dressed to impress Henry. Isabella has a golden dress that shows part of her neckline and matches her hair. She was sure to have Henry's attention. When he went downstairs, he could see Henry practically drooling.

'' You're teasing me and you know it. '' King Henry told Queen Isabella. '' I have no idea what you mean by my Henri. '' Isabella said while dancing. '' If you weren't pregnant, I would ask you to play the Volta. '' Henry told Isabella. She daydreams about the idea of performing the Volta with Henry. ''Now it's you who is teasing. '' Isabella said.

* * *

The ball seemed to fly by and then King Henry and Queen Isabella were making passionate love in the king's chambers. Then they put on each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

September 12, 1509

King Henry was listening to the dispute after the dispute. Queen Isabella was confined to her rooms after almost losing the baby. Henry didn't blame her. No, the one he blamed was her cousin Henrietta Bête for putting stress on her until she almost lost the baby. Henry forbade Henrietta to see Isabella anymore. And even now Henry is worried about his queen and his son.

Queen Isabella was bored of her mind. Being trapped in bed for two whole months until she delivers her baby because her cousin put stress on her that she almost miscarried as Henrietta wanted to be the Queen of England. Well Henrietta would never be the queen of England or anywhere to be precise. Henrietta was lucky to find a Lord to marry. As Thomas Cromwell did (she put a spell on him). And now Isabella was confined to bed. Did she mention how much she hated her?

* * *

November 2, 1509

Isabella was not making any effort this day. Just knit a blanket, since she had made five christening gowns because she couldn't decide which design she liked best. Then she felt moisture between her legs. '' I think my water broke. '' Isabella said.

* * *

''Push Your Majesty.'' Alice de Flores, the midwife told Queen Isabella. Isabella pushed and screamed as the pain was unbearable. She pushed until she felt the baby leave her body.''What is it?'' Isabella asked. ''Your Majesty gave birth to a prince.'' Alice said. Before Isabella could ask to hold her baby the pain of giving birth hit her. ''It seems you are not done yet my Queen.'' the midwife said. Isabella started to push again with all her might. She heard a baby's cry. ''You've given birth to a princess.'' Alice said. But again, Isabella felt the pain of childbirth and she pushed until the baby was born into the world. ''Another prince your majesty.'' the midwife said and again she felt the need to push and she pushed with all her might. ''Another princess my queen.'' and then for the final time she felt the need to push. ''AHH I am never laying with him again.'' Isabella said as she pushed the last baby out then pushed the afterbirth out. ''Another prince your majesty.'' Alice said. ''Let my husband in so he can see his heirs.'' Isabella said.

* * *

Henry was pacing outside waiting to hear news of whether his wife delivered safely and if he had an heir or not. ''Henry everything is going to be okay. You'll see.'' Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk told him just as the midwife came out. ''How is my wife? Do I have an heir?'' Henry asked. ''Her Majesty is fine and gave birth to three princes and two princesses.'' Alice told Henry. ''I have an heir.'' he said before he ran into the room where his wife and Queen was resting.

''My love may I present our sons and daughters.'' Isabella said with her blonde hair sticking to her from sweat from childbirth. ''Who is the oldest?'' Henry asked. ''Our blond little prince.'' Isabella said. ''Then his name shall be Beauregard prince of Wales.'' Henry said. ''And I see two of our children have inherited your mother's hair color.'' Henry said as he looked at the firstborn princess and the second born prince. ''What shall we name them dear?'' Henry asked Isabella. ''For our daughter I was thinking Mary and for our son I was thinking Henry.'' Isabella said. ''They are fine names. Our little Mary duchess of Kent and Henry the duke of York.'' Henry said. ''And our youngest will be named Elizabeth duchess of Windsor and Arthur duke of Manchester as they inherited my looks.'' Henry said. ''As you wish, my love.'' Isabella said. The bells were rang signaling a royal birth and town criers announced the newborn princes and princesses

* * *

''God bless the King.'' ''God bless the Queen.'' ''God bless the princes and princesses.'' the people cried out and celebrated. After Isabella's churching the princes and princesses were christened. Charles Brandon and Mary Tudor, the king's sister were godparents to Beauregard. Thomas Boleyn and his wife Elizabeth were godparents to Mary. John Seymour and his wife were godparents to little Henry the king of France Louis and Katherine of Aragon, his wife were godparents to little Arthur but since Katherine was pregnant with their first child, she sent her sister Maria in her stead. And Elizabeth's godparents were Thomas Howard and his wife. ''My Queen and I would like to thank you all for being here to celebrate the birth of our children.'' King Henry said. The celebration went on until the next day. ''Henry come to bed please.'' Queen Isabella said. ''Yes, my love.'' Henry said. That night they slept together but the queen didn't conceive.

* * *

March 13 1510

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk was summoned by the queen into her chambers. ''Yes, Your Majesty? You called for me?'' Charles asked and before he could do anything else Isabella sang a siren song hypnotizing him. ''Come to me Charles.'' Isabella commanded and once he did as she said she was satisfied to see that it worked. ''Make love to me my love.'' and with that she led him to her bedroom and she need not worry as she cast a sleep spell that put false memories in the mind over her ladies and so with that Isabella took Charles to bed and then erased his memories of him sleeping with her and put memories in of her being concerned that she could not conceive again.

Later that night

''Henry make love to me.'' and with that Isabella knew that if she conceived with Charles, she could pass the child off as Henry's.

* * *

May 10th 1510

''My love I've just come from the midwife and I'm two months pregnant.'' Isabella told Henry. ''Oh, my love this is wonderful news.'' Henry said. ''Did she say when you conceived?'' Henry asked. ''March 13th my love.'' Isabella answered. ''My love I was wondering if Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Elizabeth, and Arthur could visit.'' Isabella asked. ''Anything you ask of me I will grant you. Yes, they may come and visit.'' Henry said.

* * *

May 14th 1510

''Oh my babies. My treasures.'' Isabella said to her eldest children. ''Yes, they are our treasured children, aren't they?'' Henry said. Isabella sent Henry a smile that could light up a room. And for that smile Henry would do anything for Isabella, the Queen of his heart.

Charles Brandon may have had his memories wiped but every time he would hear about the future child or children, he would be overcome with fatherly affections. He had no idea why he felt that way. After all they weren't his children. (They were but nobody would find out).

* * *

June 15th 1510

Isabella had just finished puking her guts out and then cleaning her mouth out. She swore in her mind never to sleep with Charles Brandon again.

* * *

Later that night

An assassin broke into the palace to kill the sleeping Queen but before be he could Queen Isabella froze him in place. ''Incendio.'' Isabella said and the assassin went up in flames. Isabella grabbed a torch and made it look like she held a torch to the assassin. She made herself shake like a leaf and Henry proceeded to hold her close. ''H-he w-w-was s-s-sent t-t-to k-kill u-us.'' Isabella said in a shaky voice. She had practiced it many times so that it looked like she was a weak woman instead of the warrior she was.

Henry comforted himself that his wife and Queen and unborn children were still alive as it was determined she was having triplets.

* * *

August 7th 1510

Isabella was determined to see what she could do about the one who sent the assassin. She wondered if she would have them burned or beheaded. Drowned or hanged. Whatever the punishment she would make them regret sending the assassin. She wasn't a helpless maiden after all.

Her cousin Henrietta it turned out hired the assassin. With that Henrietta's children and husband watched as their wife/mother burned at the pyre for trying to kill the queen.

* * *

November 20th 1510

Isabella was listening to her musician's piece as he played it for her. Oh, how she loved it when he played his lute. She was also thinking about bearing his kids. Her musician, William has red hair, sapphire blue eyes like her father, heart shaped face, and plump lips. No one would know her kids by him would be his. They weren't related but had the same looks. It was perfect.

* * *

December 15th 1510

''Push Your Majesty push.'' Lady Alice de Flores the midwife told Isabella. Queen Isabella pushed and imagined holding her child. She pushed with all her might and the baby was born. ''A baby prince your majesty.'' Alice told her. The baby boy had her blonde hair but then she had the urge to push again. ''Another boy your majesty.'' and then another ''A princess your majesty and after she pushed the afterbirth out, she wanted to see the King.

''Your children my love.'' Isabella said. ''The boy who looks like Beauregard will be named Edward, duke of Pembroke. And the boy who takes after your father's side with the hair will be named William Duke of Rochford. And our princess will be named Isabella princess of Ireland in your honor.'' Henry declared. ''As you wish my love.'' Isabella said.

They rang the bells and after Isabella's churching they held the baptism of the children Maria Esperanza de Aragon was declared godmother to Isabella and Francois of France declared her godfather. Edward's godparents were the King and Queen of Scotland. William's godparents were Catherine Bête sister to the Queen and her husband Daniel Stratford.

* * *

April 11th 1511

Beauregard with his mother's looks was looking for his siblings as they were scared of the storm. He knew where the youngest were. William with brown hair and their mother's eyes was in the crib with Edward blonde with brown eyes and Isabella black hair with mother's eyes. Hal, he found in a cupboard with his eyes squeezed shut Hal, or Henry has black hair and brown eyes. Their dad's eyes. He found Mary hiding behind a chair with a blanket over her head Mary like Hal has black hair but has their maternal grandfather's blue eyes he calmed them both down and had them help him search for Elizabeth and Arthur. Elizabeth and Arthur, they found together jumping every time they heard lightning. Elizabeth like Mary has blue eyes with her fiery orange hair while Arthur looks like a mini King Henry. They calmed Arthur and Elizabeth down and slept side by side for comfort. They all had lessons in the morning after all.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn walked quickly to the Queen's chambers so he would not be in trouble. Like with one of her ladies. He shuddered to think of it. ''Come in.'' Queen Isabella said. ''You asked for me Your Majesty?'' Lord Boleyn asked. And just like with Charles Brandon all her ladies were sleeping with the false memory spell on them and she sang her siren song and had Thomas Boleyn under her spell. ''Sleep with me my lord.'' Isabella said. And that love making was heated and surpassed her wildest dreams. She took his memories of them in bed together away and put new memories of how she feared Henry would look elsewhere.

''Sleep with me Henry.'' Isabella said. And the Royal couple slept with each other that night for hours. With Isabella covering up her tracks.


	4. French Interlude

June 11th 1510

Palace Blois, France, Home of King Louis and Queen Katherine

''Push my Queen push.'' Arabella Naples the midwife to the Queen told her. Katherine pushed and pushed until the baby was born. ''What is it?'' Queen Katherine asked. ''A prince Your Majesty.'' Arabella told the Queen of France but before they could tell King Louis Queen Katherine felt the pain of childbirth begin again. She pushed and she pushed until she felt one then another baby being born. ''What are they?'' Katherine asked. ''Two more healthy princes my Queen.'' Arabella said. And that was the birth of the princes of France. ''Send for my husband. Tell him his heirs have been born.'' Katherine of Aragon told Arabella.

* * *

King Louis was pacing outside his Queen's chambers and hearing her screams from childbirth. He was worried about her delivering safely. ''Worry not cousin. She'll be fine.'' Francois told Louis. Arabella came out and Louis went to her concerned for Katherine. ''How is my wife? Did she deliver safely? Do I have an heir?'' King Louis asked. ''Yes, the Queen is well and yes, she delivered safely. As for the third question look for yourself. Louis ran into the chambers to find Katherine's blonde hair sticking to her face and neck.

''My Cherie, how are you?'' Louis asked Katherine. ''I am well. May I introduce to you our sons.'' Katherine said. ''I have an heir.'' King Louis said. ''Oui my love you have three heirs.'' Katherine said. ''What shall we name them?'' Katherine asked. ''The oldest my heir who has your hair shall be named Louis. The thirteenth to rule with our name. The second boy with my brown hair will be named Pierre. And the last born with your father's hair shall be named Ferdinand.'' King Louis said. ''As you wish my lord husband.'' Katherine said.

* * *

They had the bells rung to signify a royal birth. After Queen Katherine's churching King Louis and Queen Katherine baptized their sons and invited both royalty and peasants alike. Queen Isabella couldn't go as they found out she was pregnant just a month ago. So, in her stead she sent her sister Catherine Stratford nee Bête. The godparents to Prince Louis were Maria Esperanza de Aragon and William Bête one of the brothers to the Queen of England, Ireland, and Wales. Prince Pierre's godparents were King Henry the VIII and Queen Isabella of England. And Prince Ferdinand's godparents were Thomas Boleyn and his wife Elizabeth.

* * *

August 13th 1510

''Come sleep with me mon amour.'' Queen Katherine said to King Louis. That night was the most passionate night for the royal couple and royal children were conceived.


	5. Chapter 4

May 11 1511

Whitehall Palace, England

The news of King Louis and Katherine of Aragon's premature triplets princesses reached England within the month after they were born. They were born April 17th 1511. They were named Princess Maria, Princess Rosalina, and Princess Madeline. Rosa, and Madeline took after their father in looks and Maria took after her mother in looks and personality.

* * *

Later in the Queen's chambers

It turns out Isabella didn't conceive in April so she called His Majesty, King Henry, Charles Brandon, and Thomas Boleyn into her rooms, and sang her siren song and slept with all of them, then wiped their memories of the events and put false memories in their minds. Charles' of worrying of not conceiving again, Thomas' of Henry going elsewhere, and Henry of war with Scotland. Her ladies had the false memories too so she need not worry.

''Sleep with me my husband.'' Queen Isabella said. And with that Henry and Isabella had a most passionate night.

* * *

July 13th 1511

Queen Isabella has been nauseous for weeks now and was now seeing a midwife. ''My Queen you are expecting.'' Alice de Flores told Isabella. ''You are two months along.'' de Flores added. ''I thank you.'' with that Isabella payed the midwife and went to the king. ''My love I have some excellent news.'' Queen Isabella told Henry. ''What is it my love?'' Henry asked. ''I'm pregnant.'' Isabella told Henry. ''That's wonderful news my love. We shall celebrate it.'' Henry declared. And so, they organized a masque to celebrate their future prince or princess.

* * *

July 17th 1511

The masque was tonight and Henry was going as King Arthur Pendragon and Isabella he had as Queen Guinevere (IDK how it's spelled). When Henry saw how beautiful Isabella looked in her costume, he froze in place then rushed to her and kissed Isabella so passionately that Henry wanted to forget the masque and go to his rooms with Isabella to show her how hard she made him. ''My love, what's wrong? Your face is so red.'' Isabella told Henry. ''Do you know how much I want to take you here and now?'' Henry told Isabella. Isabella moaned at the thought. ''You are teasing me my love.'' Queen Isabella said. ''I am teasing you? I think you have it backwards.'' King Henry told Queen Isabella. ''We shall have a long night in the bedroom tonight.'' Isabella said.

* * *

Later that night

Henry and Isabella were stripping each other of their clothes and then Henry swiftly penetrated Isabella and pumped in and out of her until he came inside of her. ''Oh, that was so passionate my love.'' Isabella said after their love making. ''It always is because you are my wife.'' Henry told Isabella.

* * *

July 23rd 1511

Isabella was making love with Charles Brandon and Thomas Boleyn with them under her spell and her ladies were spelled asleep with false memories being planted in their minds. As soon as she was done with both Lord Boleyn and Duke Suffolk, she let them put their clothes on then wiped their memories and put false but with the truth memories of her missing her children and wishing that they could come and visit.

* * *

July 27th 1511

''What's the surprise my love?'' Isabella asked Henry as he had blindfolded her for her surprise. Her surprise was Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Elizabeth, Arthur, Edward, William, and Isabella. ''Oh, my babies.'' Isabella cried as she hadn't seen them since February 12th a few months ago. ''You've grown so much. How have you been? Are your tutors treating you right? What about the ladies?'' Isabella fired question after question. ''Our tutors are treating us fine but the ladies are calling us the witch's children.'' Beauregard told his mother and father. ''They shall be fired.'' Henry assured both his wife and children.

''I know people may not like me but how could they be so cruel to our children?'' Isabella asked Henry later that night. ''It's going to be alright my love. I'll take care of it.'' Henry assured Isabella. And take care of it he did. Henry hired ladies that loved Queen Isabella and made the ones who called her a witch go back home to find somewhere else to work. But it wouldn't be that easy as everyone heard why they lost their jobs in the first place.


	6. AN

To anyone who thinks my character was being a Mary Sue in chapter 5 she wasn't being a Mary Sue by not asking Henry she was being smart as they would've gotten in an argument if she demanded the kids come and Henry was known for his bipolar? temper


	7. Chapter 5

August 1st 1511

Greenwich Palace, London

Isabella, Queen of England was in negotiations with her husband, His Majesty, King Henry the eighth for Edward, William, and Isabella with Germany, Scotland, and France. Beauregard was promised to Maria Esperanza d' Aragon's youngest daughter, Rosita, Mary, to an Irish duke's son. Henry, to Denmark's heiress, Sofia, Elizabeth to a Denmark duke's son named Victor, and Arthur betrothed to a Scottish duke's daughter named Dahlia. Now they were looking for brides for their sons and a husband for their daughter. For Isabella they decided on a Scottish heir and future duke, for Edward they were thinking of Maria, and William they were considering the heiress to the throne of Germany. They sent their requests and betrothal contracts if agreed and now would have to wait for a response.

* * *

August 4th 1511

Chateau Blois, France

''Well my love it seems they want a betrothal contract between Prince Edward and our Maria.'' King Louis told his wife and Queen, Katherine.

''Whatever your decision I will follow my lord husband.'' Katherine told Louis. With that King Louis signed the betrothal contract between Prince Edward and Princess Maria.

* * *

Later that night

''Mon amour I am pregnant.'' Katherine told Louis later that night.

''My Cherie this is the most wonderful news.'' Louis said to his wife. Not knowing that at a ball Katherine got so drunk she slept with Francois and Louis in the same night. Something that would only happen once then never again. Katherine knew not who the father was.

* * *

Hours earlier in Germany

''What do you think my Queen? Shall we sign?'' King Maximilian the first asked his wife Queen Angelique as it was their daughter.

''We shall sign as the Queen is a good warrior like her husband.'' Angelique said. Angelique was Isabella's childhood friend and they had planned since childhood that their children would marry. With that the monarchs of Germany signed a betrothal contract between their daughter and Prince William.

* * *

Same time in Scotland

''Shall we, my love?'' John de Moravia now Duke of Sutherland asked his wife Abigail de Moravia.

''As you wish my lord husband.'' Abigail said. And with that they signed the betrothal contract between Princess Isabella and their son Gideon de Moravia.

* * *

August 11th 1511

Queen Isabella and King Henry just received the replies and betrothal agreements. They opened France's reply first.

''Dear Henri, it is great to hear you and your Queen not only have three babes in the nursery but more on the way. On to the matter at hand, I, King Louis the twelfth in sound mind and body agree to betroth my eldest daughter Maria, to your fourth born son Edward. With my reply you should see that the betrothal contract is signed by me and my wife. King Louis the twelfth.'' Henry read.

''So, Edward has a secure marriage?'' Isabella asked. ''Yes, he does.'' Henry responded. Then came Germany's letter and contract.

''To Henry, we offer peace to be assured when our children marry. I have agreed to allow your son to marry my daughter not only for them but peace and for us to be united once more. Signed King Maximilian the first.''

Then Scotland's letter. ''To King Henry, I agree to let my son and heir marry your youngest daughter in hopes that Scotland and England will always be at peace. John de Moravia Duke of Sutherland.'' Henry said as he read the last letter. Henry put the betrothal contracts through the proper steps after he and Isabella made sure they were signed. And soon enough England knew about the betrothals of Edward, Isabella, and William.

* * *

August 15th 1511

Isabella was taking a walk in the garden and thinking of going to see her children. It's been a few weeks since she saw them last and Isabella plans to go to Hatfield and surprise her little ones. All it will take is a little bit of planning.

''Father.'' ''Papa.'' Beau, Hal, Mary, Lizzie, and Arthur greeted their father.

''Hello my little ones. I've brought you and your siblings here as a surprise for your momma as she was going to sneak away to see you.'' Henry told his children as he had seen plans on Isabella's desk to go to Hatfield. While pregnant may he add. (the evidence of her being a witch was protected by magic and there was no evidence she cheated (except for Edward, Isabella, and William) but they could also inherit the looks they have from their mom's family). Henry took care of it by summoning their children to court.

''Oh, my babies. My sweet wonderful babies.'' Isabella said as she dropped to her knees and hugged her eldest children to her. ''Now you don't need to go to Hatfield to see them.'' Henry said in the I-know-what-you-were-planning-to-do tone of voice. ''I didn't want to bother you with this when you've got other things on your mind. Like the possible war with Portugal.'' Isabella whispered in Henry's ear. Henry kissed Isabella then said ''You could never bother me my love.''


	8. Chapter 6

August 20th 1511

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Isabella was spending the little time she had left with her children before they were to go back to Hatfield in two days' time. Isabella loved her children deeply and hated being separated from them. ''Je t'aime mes bebes.'' Isabella told Beau, Mary, Hal, Arthur, Lizzie, Edward, Isabella, and William. ''Je t'aime maman.'' Mary and her siblings told their mother. ''Promise me that you will behave and listen to your ladies' and governesses.'' Isabella told her children. ''Yes maman. We will behave and do as told.'' Beau said.

* * *

Later that night

''Je t'aime mi amour.'' Isabella told Henry.

''I love you too my love.'' Henry said. ''How much? Would you do anything for me?'' ''I would do anything for you.'' ''Then how about you sit down in that chair?'' Isabella asked as she pointed to a chair with manacles on it. Henry sat in it showing he trusted Isabella which was misplaced as the manacles closed around his wrists. ''What is this?'' he asked before she cast a silencing spell on him.

''Dear Gods and Goddesses please let me control the mind of King Henry the eighth. Please so mote it be.'' Isabella chanted and with that Henry's mind was under Isabella's control. ''Sleep with me Henry.'' Isabella said. Henry slept with Isabella four times that night.

* * *

August 21st 1511

Isabella removed his memory of her putting the spell on him and even though the spell was still on him she made him think her thoughts were his. And she had a fool proof plan for staying Queen. If she were to be sent to the tower, she would do a soul switching spell and take over her husband's new romantic interest. But she doubted she needed to.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn's POV

Thomas was hurrying to the Queen's chambers so not to make her mad. When he came into the room Queen Isabella sang and he was in a trance. And before he knew it Thomas stripped both himself and the Queen of their clothing and penetrated her and pumped in and out of her until they both came. Thomas then remembers both of them getting redressed and then nothing until he 'remembers' the Queen worrying about the war with Portugal. He reassured her then went on his way to see his mistress Diana Swanson.

* * *

Queen Isabella POV

'Lord Boleyn is really good in bed' Isabella thinks and shields that thought from Henry's mind as she lifts the sleep spell on her ladies in waiting.

She then summons her eldest children's governesses to ask how they are doing with their studies. ''They are excelling your majesty.'' Lady Bryan said. ''That's excellent news.'' Isabella said as she then made Henry do something he would never do in his right mind.

* * *

King Henry's POV

Henry was talking with his sister who has yet to marry when all of a sudden, he can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Henry suddenly kissed Marie. ''Henry we can't, we're brother and sister.'' Marie said in a breathy moan. ''I am the king. No one would accuse us of anything.'' Henry replied. With that Henry with Marie's consent took her virginity and impregnated Marie this day with triplets. He then arranged for Charles Brandon to marry Marie. (Charles would be led to believe the triplets were his). No one would know of his affair with his own sister. (except Isabella. But she played dumb.)

* * *

A/N I'm doing what I did with the king and his sister cause that false charge is what he used to kill Anne Boleyn. So karma in fanfiction.


	9. AN 2

Isabella Bête put the spells on Henry as he with his father banished the love of her life and is now getting her revenge. She used to be a good witch but she turned bad to get her revenge.


	10. French Interlude 2

August 31st 1511

Chateau Blois, France

Queen Katherine was with the midwife to see how the child/ren were as she became pregnant on the thirteenth of May and she didn't want to lose her child/ren like she almost lost Maria, Rosalina, and Madeline. The midwife, Arabella Naples told her to take it easy. No strenuous activity and to have periods of rest. Katherine would obey the orders to the letter as she wanted to make sure she carried the baby/ies to term.

* * *

Later that night

''I hear you've been to the midwife mon Cherie.'' Louis told Katherine.

''Oui mon amour. I wanted to make sure I carry these babies to term.'' Katherine replied.

''Oh, mon Cherie. You need not worry about that.''

''We almost lost Rosa, Maddie, and Mary because of me.''

''Oh, my Catalina it was not your fault.'' Louis told Katherine.

''Do you mean that mon amour?''

''Oui.'' Louis told Katherine.

* * *

September 2nd 1511

King Louis and Queen Katherine were spending time with little Louis, Pierre, and Ferdinand. Katherine loved spending time with her children. And blamed herself for almost losing Madeline, Mary, and Rosa no matter what Louis said.

''How are you doing with your studies?'' Katherine asked her sons.

''Muy bien.'' Louis the younger said.

''Tres bon.'' Pierre.

''Sehr gut.'' Ferdinand.

''Very good my sons.'' Louis and Katherine told them.

Ferdinand was engaged to a German duke's daughter, Pierre to a French duke's daughter, and Louis to his cousin the Spanish princess Anita.

Maria of course was betrothed to Prince Edward of England, Rosalina to the heir of Portugal's throne, and Madeline to the heir to Russia's throne, Alexei Makarov. But right now, Katherine wanted to enjoy the time she had with her children.

* * *

Later that night

''Make love to me mon amour.'' Katherine said to Louis. With that Louis ripped Katherine's dress off of her and pulled down her underwear. He pulled down his pants and freed himself and penetrated Katherine and made love to her until he came inside of her. With that done Louis left the room.

* * *

King Louis POV

After I finished with my wife, I went to my mistress that I would have taken the maidenhead a month ago. I also had a male lover who I would meet later. Rosalita Bête my mistress was waiting. This would be the first time I would take her and I have arranged a marriage for her after I took her. With that I ripped off her clothes and freed myself from my pants and took her maidenhead. It was rough and sweaty like I like it. I came in her and slipped out after making sure that I would impregnate her. I want to see her grow round with my child. (and he indeed got her pregnant).

I then went to my male lover and we took turns in penetrating each other. After that I summoned William Brereton and told him he would take Rosalita as his wife and I told him I would make him a duke if he would. He agreed readily and would say that any child of mine was his if they looked more like their mother. Oh, how I wish I would could impregnate the Queen of England.


	11. Chapter 7

August 31st 1511

Greenwich Palace, England

Isabella smirked as she knew what her husband was doing and with who as it was her command. 'That'll show him. He never should've banished Samuel. Oh, my love I'll command him to lift the banishment and let you come back to court and we can make love.' Isabella thought while shielding these thoughts. Samuel's full name was Samuel Carson. Duke of Calais. Samuel and Isabella fell in love when Isabella was 13 but then he was banished by both Henrys' and so to get revenge Isabella cast a love spell on Prince Henry and a day after their wedding night met with Samuel. Even though the eldest were Henry's they could have been Samuel's and no one know the difference. Isabella cast a paternity spell and they came back Henry's.

* * *

King Henry POV

As I was making love to my sister, I thought to lift the banishment of Samuel Carson and let him return to court. As soon as I was done with Marie, I summoned Margaret Pole and had my way with her. (not knowing I impregnated her this day). I would be making love to my wife later tonight. My wife need not know that I have taken lovers. With a decree I lifted Samuel Carson's banishment and sent for him. I have his love and I will marry him to someone of my choosing.

* * *

Queen Isabella's POV

Oh I can't wait for Samuel to come back to court. I chose my sister Anna to be Samuel's wife. She will have a lover of her own and say any child of her lover's is Samuel's. And any child I have with Samuel will look like the king so no one will be any the wiser. Samuel has fiery red hair, blue eyes, kissable lips, and a face to die for. So, Samuel's children will be recognized as the king's even though they wouldn't be.

* * *

September 3rd 1511

I have heard from my cousin Rosalita that not only did she marry but she is the mistress to the King of France and that King Louis is trying to impregnate her. We hatched a plan. We would hypnotize Louis and Katherine into putting any child of Louis and Rosalita into the succession for the throne for France. After all we are witches and Louis helped Henry banish Samuel. So, they deserve a little karma coming their way. We would also make Louis' wish come true. He would impregnate me. I mean my mother has black hair and I needn't worry about Henry finding out as I erase the memories afterwards.

* * *

Diana Swanson POV

Thomas always made me take a potion to make sure I never ended up pregnant but tonight I replaced it with one that increases my odds of pregnancy. I undid my laces and stripped for my lover. And instead of getting on the bed I freed him from his pants and rode him to completion.

I have also poisoned Lady Boleyn's drink so I could become the next Lady Boleyn. And it worked. With Elizabeth out of the way I married Thomas and became godmother to Princess Mary. I was now Lady Boleyn and stepmother to George, Mary, and Anne. Now all I need to do is give birth to a son.


	12. Chapter 8

September 12th 1511

Greenwich Palace, England

Earl Samuel Carson POV

Today is the day I marry Anna my love's sister. As long as she gives me an heir only once I'll be happy. I know Isabella only wants me to sleep with Anna once but I am a witch all on my own and can erase Anna's memories of how many times we would sleep together.

* * *

An Hour Later at the Chapel

Anna and I finished our wedding vows and later tonight we will consummate the marriage. I am glad no one has to watch anymore. I see Anna talking to her lover, Gideon Seymour. I summon him to my side. ''Do you want to bed my wife Gideon?'' ''I know now what you speak of.'' ''Oh relax, I'm willing to share her with you if you do not speak a word.'' I told Gideon ''Now there is a secret passageway and I am willing to take turns with her if you keep quiet.'' I reminded him not to speak a word.

* * *

Later that night

With the doors closed Gideon came out from his hiding spot. Anna had a look of surprise on her face. ''Did you take her maidenhead?'' I asked. ''Nay. I came close once but I was interrupted by Charles Bandon knocking at the door.'' ''Perfect. How about we both enter her at the same time?'' I asked and with that Gideon agreed. We ripped her clothes off of her and I ripped my clothes off while Gideon just freed himself pants wise. And we both prepared her then penetrated her at the same time, her maidenhead all over the sheets. And we pumped in and out of her until we all came. Then it was just Gideon's turn as he had his way with her. He came in her so much, I'm surprised there wasn't a bulge. I had my way soon and came four times and I knew she would be pregnant as I dosed her cup with a potion that guarantees pregnancy. All week we had our way with her and after we were done, I erased their memories of Gideon even taking her maidenhead and put memories in his head that he was moping in his room as she married me and not him. I made sure he was transported to his rooms, and hers that we only slept together once. Oh, how I can't to make sweet love to my Bella.

* * *

September 19th 1511

Queen Isabella's POV

Oh, how I hate that I had to marry my love to my sister. As it is, he took my sister's virginity but my sister is now fooling around with her true love, Gideon Seymour. My sister might conceive my love's heir. But it might be a Seymour bastard. If it is a Seymour it will be recognized as a Carson. A little blood adoption never hurt anyone. Gideon knows Anna's a witch but he would never betray her as it would mean her death.

I have it confirmed that I only carry one child. I did a paternity spell and the babe's father is all three. Charles, Henry, and Thomas. Thomas also has a new wife. Diana Boleyn nee Swanson. Some say she poisoned Elizabeth but no proof to back their claim. As godmother to my daughter Mary, that is a dangerous claim.

I have a plan for if people get suspicious about the children. Switch babies with Marie. There is a spell to make yourself carry another's baby. I will have Marie and myself do a spell so that she will carry my babies or baby with Charles Brandon and I will carry Henry's babies or baby with her. I will take a potion to make them my own blood and to make sure there is no defects in the baby/ies.

* * *

September 22nd 1511

Thomas Boleyn POV

I have lost Elizabeth and married Diana in a couple of days. My children Mary, Anne, and George haven't taken to her yet but I have faith that she will win them over. Mary is eleven, Anne is ten, and George seven. I wish they would come to love their new mother quickly. But alas they are being stubborn as mules.

* * *

Diana Boleyn's POV

I went to see a Bête witch about knowing if I am pregnant or not. Oh, you are wondering how I know. My mother was a Bête but she wasn't blessed with magic. But back to the topic at hand, I am pregnant. 22 days but they use a spell to see when someone is pregnant or not. I carry the next Boleyn heirs. No, they can't tell gender but I feel that it will be sons. And they will be greater than George. I know it and their names will be Richard and Michael. My little Lionheart and warrior of God.


	13. Chapter 9

October 1st 1511

Greenwich Palace, England

Anna Carson nee Bête POV

I am never sleeping with Samuel again. Now that I'm sleeping with Gideon, I can pass off his children as Samuel's. I've never been so sore as I was after the week of our wedding night. Although we only slept with each other once it was enough to make me sore. And now I'm starting to feel ill. The last time my red flower bloomed was the first of last month but that doesn't mean I'm pregnant. At least if I am, I hope it's Gideon's and not Samuel's. I couldn't bear to hurt my sister like that.

* * *

Queen Isabella POV

Oh, how I can't to deliver this child into the world. My child will be loved by me no matter the paternity. Oh, how I wish the children were Samuel's but alas they are not. The reason Samuel was banished was he had a claim to the throne as a Plantagenet and he was going to fight for it but they banished him before anything could happen. And now my sister is married to Samuel.

* * *

An Hour Later

As I sit and wait for my Samuel I wish for the chance to marry him. But that can't happen as long as Henry is alive. At long last Samuel is in my chambers. I spell my ladies' asleep and lovingly embrace Samuel. And with that Samuel makes sweet love to me. After we're done Samuel asks if the eldest are his. ''No, I did a paternity spell. They're Henry's sadly.'' ''Are you sure? Was anyone with you?'' Samuel asks. ''My mother but why would she taint the results?'' ''Think about it. She never liked me and helped your father-in-law banish me. So yes, she would.'' Samuel told me. With that, I did the paternity spell again and lo and behold Beau, Mary, Henry, Arthur, and Elizabeth were Samuel's children. Oh, how I remember that night.

_Flashback to February 3rd 1509_

_I am meeting Samuel as I cast a sleep spell on my husband. Oh, Henry won't be able to stop me from seeing Samuel. ''Isabella. Why did you marry Prince Henry?'' ''To get revenge. I will have you as a lover and no one will be able to tell our children aren't Henry's.'' ''Ah, and what if Henry finds out?'' Samuel asked. ''He won't. He's under my spell. Now make love to me.'' I told Samuel. With that we ripped each other's clothes off and made passionate love to each other not knowing it was him that impregnated me not Prince Henry Tudor._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Samuel Carson POV

To know it is my child that will be on the throne pleases me. My Plantagenet blood will be on the throne instead of the pretender's Tudor blood. I smirk and decide the best course of action to get rid of Henry and divorce Anna so she can marry the father to her child Gideon. I did the pregnancy reveal spell then paternity spell. It came back as Gideon's. Now to find a strong enough poison for Henry.

* * *

October 3rd 1511

Queen Isabella POV

I woke up to find blood in-between my legs. I miscarried the baby. With the mind control spell on him Henry told me it wasn't my fault and that we'd try again. I summon Samuel to my chambers. I spelled my ladies' asleep and false memories in their mind.

* * *

Samuel POV

I got to Isabella's chambers as soon as I could. Even though the child wasn't mine I felt bad for Isabella as I knew she loved that child. I went up to her and kissed her and took her mind off of the loss of the babe even if only for a few hours. Our lovemaking was rough and passionate. Before we knew it, I had to leave. I dressed and so did she. I knew she would have to make love to Henry to cover up that she may have gotten pregnant by me. Didn't mean I liked it.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

I did indeed make love to cover up I made love with Samuel.

I still can't believe I lost the baby. It was a girl my little princess. A tear rolls down my cheek at the mere thought of her. I hope she's with my grandmother in Heaven.

Some believe it's a sign that I should be replaced as Queen. But I won't be replaced. Until Beau becomes King and his wife will be Queen.

* * *

King Henry the VIII POV

I don't blame Isabella. She's given me eight children already. It's sad about our daughter but we're young and could easily have another. I just wish Isabella would see it isn't her fault. (one of his own thoughts). Then Bessie Blount came I and all thoughts of my wife were forgotten as I made sweet love to Bessie. (and knocked her up).

* * *

October 12th 1511

Diana Boleyn nee Swanson POV

I just told Thomas he's going to be a father again. He's excited about the news that he might have another heir in June to July. I am close to George now as he's taken to me as his new mother. Mary and Anne have yet to acknowledge as their new mother. I try and try but they do not care for me. I will try to make a good impression on them. My sons will be strong warriors for my cousin Isabella. Well cousin twice removed.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

I am going to be a father to sons again. It has to be sons as I already have two girls but one son. I need a spare heir if something happens to George. And my daughters will be married to dukes and wealthy dukes at that. We need to be at the top again. Marrying Elizabeth Howard was a mistake as I did not love her and she only gave me three healthy children. The others died before they could really experience a childhood.

* * *

Mary Boleyn POV

Mother is dead and father married his mistress and probably mother's murderer. I will never view that woman as mother no matter the consequences.

George is young and doesn't know who that woman was before becoming our stepmother.

Anne agrees with me and hates Diana as much as I do if not more. Anne was extremely close to mother before her death. That witch will get what she deserves one day. And now I hear she is pregnant with father's child. A month pregnant. Before mother died, he impregnated his mistress.

* * *

Anne Boleyn POV

I can't believe father. Marrying mother's murderer and his mistress. That woman will never be my mother and I will never call her that. I only have one mother and that woman murdered her. Thomas Boleyn ceased being my father when he started caring about that woman and their children together. I need my Lancelot to save me. I asked to with him to France as maybe Queen Katherine needs another lady in waiting. I will work hard and never complain about it. Anything to get away from here.


	14. French Interlude 3

October 17th 1511

Chateau Blois, France

Anne Boleyn POV

Both Mary and I are now ladies in waiting to Queen Katherine and we're loyal to her and only her in the French court. I don't blame Queen Isabella for being related to the witch who happens to be my stepmother. As Diana is five years older than Queen Isabella and you can't choose your family. The only reason I won't kill her now is she is pregnant with my little siblings. No matter how much I hate her I can't hate them. It's not their fault that their mother is a murderer.

* * *

Mary Boleyn POV

Francois has asked for my hand in marriage to be held when I'm fourteen. He has my father's permission and thanks for even considering for my hand in marriage. At least I have three more years of freedom. Anne is to marry William Bête the eldest brother to Queen Isabella and heir to the Dukedom of Florence. My sister will be Duchess Florence and protected from our witch of a stepmother. My stepmother might be a cousin twice removed to the Queen of England but my sister will be sister to the Queen and that is a stronger bond than cousin twice removed.

* * *

October 20th 1511

King Louis POV

How dare that Boleyn girl (Mary) spurn me. I am the King of France and if I want to have a mistress, I will have a mistress. I call Rosalita Bête (my maîtresse -en-titre) and make rough and hot lovemaking to her. Before I know it, I'm signing a parchment putting any bastard I have with Rosalita in line for the throne then I 'remember' signing it because I wanted to.

* * *

Queen Katherine POV

I can't believe it. Mary Boleyn, one of my new ladies in waiting denied my husband. She walked away and came straight to me and told me that she will always be faithful to me. I thanked her and she soon became one of my ladies that were in charge of the other ladies-in-waiting. The other is her sister Anne. I don't blame Isabella for her cousin for being my husband's mistress. No one can choose who their related to. Take William for example, he is faithful to me and tries his best to keep his cousin in line. Later that night I wouldn't sleep with Louis if he wouldn't think I was cheating on him. And worse he put any bastards he has with his mistress in line for the throne after our sons. I can't believe Louis. I gave him three healthy sons and he puts his bastards in line for the throne. I make love to him but I fake the passion as I want nothing to do with him.

* * *

Francois POV

I can't believe my cousin putting bastards in line for the throne. Has he lost his mind?

''Mary, are you alright? I heard about what Louis tried to make you do''

''Oh Francois, I don't know what to do. Louis is making my life in court hard all because I wouldn't sleep with him and everyone is looking at me with sympathy but then there are rumors that the real reason is, I slept with him but he caught me with another man which isn't true.'' Mary replied in tears.

''I'll take care of it.'' I told my fiancé. And take care of it I did. The ones that spread the rumor soon wished they never had.


	15. Chapter 10

October 20th 1511

Greenwich Palace, London

Thomas Boleyn POV

With my daughters in France serving the Queen the mansion has become quieter and I miss Mary and Anne. It's so dull without them here. But I am also excited about my future sons coming next summer. Richard and Michael Boleyn. Great names for my sons.

* * *

Diana Boleyn POV

Oh, I can't wait to deliver my children into the world. Hopefully they'll be blessed with magic and be noticed by the Bête's. I take what I want and what I wanted was to be Lady Boleyn not that harpy Elizabeth. And I made it happen. Sure, I had to poison her but I'll do almost anything to get what I want. Even if I have to kill to get it.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

I am making love with Samuel to make sure my chance of pregnancy is bigger and to put my love's heir on the throne. Samuel's real last name is Plantagenet not Carson. They only went by Carson to stay low key until someone could take back the throne. Samuel is greater than Henry in bed as I don't have to pretend with Samuel. That's another thing his first name is really Edward instead of Samuel. My son Edward being named after my love also makes me smirk as he never knew my Samuel's name is actually Edward Plantagenet. Tudor blood will never be on the throne again. And that is sweet revenge to me. Henry never should've banished my Edward. He would have lived happily if he hadn't. Now he gets to die by our hands.

* * *

Edward Plantagenet POV

As soon as I got the deadly nightshade, I knew I had to wait until people wouldn't suspect me. That would be in two months. I am a seer and see every possibility but this one was set in stone. As soon as Isabella announces she is two months pregnant with the king's child, (my child but no one will know) I can kill Henry, marry Isabella, and become King Edward Plantagenet. I did not look at Beau, Henry, and Arthur's future so I didn't know what would happen.

* * *

December 3rd 1511

Queen Isabella I POV

I announced my pregnancy at court only to faint when I heard that Beau, Henry, Edward, William, and Arthur caught the sweating sickness a week ago and almost died but thankfully they survived. I wake up to find it was the truth and I want to see my babies.

* * *

December 4th 1511

Edward Plantagenet POV

With Henry's attention somewhere else as he was just staring at the wall, I poured the liquid nightshade in Henry's cup full of wine. And with that the death of King Henry the VIII happened and the rule of Queen Isabella happened and she allowed me a divorce and Anna was free to marry Gideon Seymour and I married Queen Isabella.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

These children will be known as Plantagenet as I will say I accidently slept with Edward when I thought he was Henry as they look so much alike. No one would be able to blame me as they see it too and they would understand how I could accidently mix them up. The babies I'm carrying are sons I just know it. Henry isn't hear to lash out and I have freedom to sleep with the one I love. I am now Queen Isabella Plantagenet nee Bête. No Tudor in my name. I am happy at least about that. Marie can't take the throne without telling everyone what she did with Henry. And that Henry made us make love and we weren't sure who Beau, Mary, Henry, Arthur, William, Edward, Isabella and Elizabeth's father is.

* * *

January 2nd 1512

King Edward POV

No one knows we willingly went by the pretender's back. It's a month away until we learn what Queen Katherine is having. Oh, how I can't wait to make love to Isabella again. I have the throne, heirs, and my true love. What more can I ask for? Well aside from Isabella to agree to be shared as my brother wants to make love to her and possibly get her pregnant. But I can take care of that. But after she gives birth to my heirs.


	16. French Interlude 4

January 2nd 1512

Chateau Blois, France

Mary Boleyn POV

All of France has heard the news of King Henry the VIII and the rule of Queen Isabella I and Edward the VI.

It turns out King Henry made his wife Isabella sleep with Edward and that Beau, Henry, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Edward, William, and Isabella may be Edward's and not Henry's.

Anne is afraid of the new King as he might believe our stepmother instead of us.

I am now 12 years of age and so much closer to marrying Francois.

Anne's birthday is in February and George's April. And then there are my future siblings who are to be born will be born in June at the earliest.

* * *

Queen Katherine POV

I am in confinement with only the ladies I trust. Anne and Mary have been a Godsend for these past few months they've been here.

I then feel a rush of wetness in-between my legs. My water's just broke. Anne runs to get the midwife, Arabella Naples. I can do this, it'll be fine. Oh, the pain comes before I can reassure myself again.

* * *

Midwife POV

''Push, my Queen, push.'' I tell Katherine. Katherine screams as she pushes out the first babe. ''It's a boy my Queen.'' I tell her. She then starts screaming and pushing again. She delivers a baby girl and then another baby boy then another baby girl and pushes the afterbirth out after that. Two more princes and two more princesses for France.

* * *

Queen Katherine POV

I name the first boy with raven black hair, Henri.

The eldest girl with my hair is Isabella after my mother.

The second born boy with brown hair, shall be named Alexander, and my baby girl with black hair shall be named, Anne. In honor of Anne Boleyn as I already have a Mary.

I send my husband a letter telling him I have given birth and what their names are. They are my children and I can name them whatever I wish.

* * *

King Louis POV

That woman may be my wife but she is undermining my position too much. Our sons may have fine names but it is up to me to name them not her. Alas, it is too late. She has already signed their birth certificates. There is no way to change it now. I'll let her get away with it now but I am King I am father to those boys. They should have bared names that I chose.

At least my maîtresse-en-titre doesn't forget her place. Any sons of ours will be named by me and daughters by her.

They only get to name the daughters and my Catalina should remember that.

* * *

Later that night

I go to my bed with Catalina and that night I make love roughly to her. I remind her of her place and make love to her until I'm sure she will end up with child.

With that I leave to go to my new mistress' rooms.

Violet Fiore is a blonde beauty who I will fill with many bastard children. I enter Violet breaking her maidenhead and make rough love to her.

I call in the guard outside from watching the doors and let him have some fun. He roughly plows her into the mattress and then finishes inside of her. Then it's my turn again and I don't leave the bed until the next morning.

* * *

January 4th 1512

Violet Fiore POV

The prospect of a good marriage is gone as I can't refuse the King.

My sister tried but Louis destroyed her reputation before bedding her and marrying her off as soon as he tired of her. Now I'm stuck being Louis' mistress no matter if I want to be or not.

And he says he's going to pass me around and let me have his friends' bastards even if I do not wish to. I pray someone will save me and take me away from here.

The guard and Louis come back and bring a friend of theirs. William Brereton, Louis, and the guard take turns with me and I know beyond a doubt that if I wasn't pregnant before, I am now. Someone please help me.

* * *

January 8th 1512

Queen Katherine POV

I send Violet Seymour nee Fiore away to England. I asked Phillip Seymour to take Violet's hand in marriage and to go back to England so she would be safe from my husband.

Phillip it turns out loves Violet and cares not that she's no longer a maiden.

Violet it turns out had taken a potion to keep her from bearing a bastard child but was afraid that even though she took it that it wasn't all that effective and she would turn out pregnant. But the potion is 100% effective and any child she has will be a Seymour.

Rosalita Bête may be a willing mistress but it doesn't mean every woman in France is willing to sleep with Louis.

Oh, he might get angry at me but I'm the mother of his heirs and he cannot replace me. No matter how much he wishes to and therefor I will always be Queen of France.

* * *

Phillip Seymour POV

I'm finally wedded to Violet and making sweet love to her. We are on a boat headed for England and we are safe from mad King Louis. He used to be a kind ruler, now he is a tyrant taking whatever he wants (except Mary and Anne Boleyn) no matter the cost.

And with Henry gone and Edward on the throne Violet is safe in England as well. Henry VIII took whatever he wanted and was turning into a tyrant until his untimely death no woman was safe from his advances. I even hear rumors that he slept with his own sister.

* * *

Violet Seymour nee Fiore

I am free. I am really free from Louis thanks to Queen Katherine.

I thank God I told her when I did as I never wanted to be the French King's mistress. But my father pushed me and Louis aggressively pursued me until I broke down and I let him have me. I only wanted it to be once and then he was going to pass me around.

I had to tell my Queen for I couldn't bear it and be labeled a harlot. God forgive me for giving in in the first place as I never wanted to be a mistress to anyone only a wife.

And now I thank God that Phillip did not desert me and still loves me as if he was the one who had taken my maidenhead. Oh, how I love my Phillip. Mon amour.


	17. Chapter 11

January 10th 1512

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Isabella POV

Phillip Seymour and his new bride Violet Seymour nee Fiore have come seeking safety from King Louis XII the mad French King. Of course, we allow them safety and welcome them to England.

That poor girl, Violet's only fourteen and if it weren't for the potion she took, she would be pregnant with bastards of the French King. I can't do anything about Louis as my son Edward is to marry Maria.

Oh, I had slept with Edward after I slept with Charles but surprise, surprise, my mother was with me when I was doing the paternity spell. I had had to throw up so I left her alone with the parchment for a few minutes and she changed the results. William, Edward, and Isabella were my Edward Plantagenet's.

I never said anything as I had to secret him into the castle. (actually, he disguised himself as Charles and she didn't know so she thought she slept with Charles Brandon when really, she slept with her true love and the reason Charles felt fatherly was a spell)

* * *

King Edward VI POV

I smirk at the thought of any of my children as been recognized as another man's as they never were. The glamour made Edward, Isabella, and William look different as when I was glamoured, I was Charles Brandon so the hair and eye color that I had when glamoured went to my children.

And I wasn't under my Bella's spell when we slept together as I am protected from her magic as she put the protection on me herself. It looks like Anna is beginning to show a little. Gideon must be so proud. He is known as brother to the Queen and that influence is greater than any others (except mine).

I am King as I should have been years ago and with many heirs.

* * *

January 12th 1512

Violet Seymour POV

We get to our rooms and as soon as I close the door Phillip starts ripping my clothes off, frees himself, and makes sweet love to me. I have stopped taking the potion to prevent pregnancy and now, I'm taking one to increase chances of pregnancy.

We stay inside our rooms all day and night making love. Oh, how I can't wait to bear my husband heirs. With my blonde hair and his green eyes and snow-white skin and my nose. They'd look so dashing and gorgeous if girls.

* * *

Diana Boleyn POV

Oh, how I long to hold my sons in my arms. If only my children could be first in line to the Boleyn lordship.

Oh, why couldn't I have been the mother to Anne, Mary, and George. I would have been the best mother for them not that Elizabeth woman.

Oh, magic how I wish they could be mine and love me as mother not Elizabeth.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

My Mary is going to wed Francois, cousin to King Louis and Anne our own Queen's brother William Bête. My family will come back from the ashes and rise as important people in England and France.

I am working on a betrothal for George to a Spaniard Duke's daughter. It's going well and it looks like it might happen. We might find favor in Spain as well.

So much power and wealth will be ours.

Anne's fiancé might be ten years older than her but only the best for my girls and William Bête is the best choice for Anne.

* * *

January 20th 1512

Hatfield Mansion, England

Beauregard Plantagenet POV

Mother was here and told us that the man we thought was our father was dead and that our real father is her new husband.

I don't know what to think as Henry Tudor was known as our father and now it is Edward Plantagenet who is our true father and true King until father dies and I ascend the throne.

''What will happen to us? Will we be bastardized?'' I asked.

''No, Henry declared you true born princes and princesses and would never be bastards under the law.'' mother told us.

We love mother more as she spent more time with us than fa-Henry did. Then they told us we were going to be older siblings again.

We heard the ladies saying mommy miscarried but then how is she pregnant again? I wanted to ask her but I did not want to hurt mother so I kept quiet.

Hopefully our true father is better than Henry ever was.

* * *

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Isabella I POV

Oh, how I loved seeing my children again. Thank God they are all alright and not buried as they could have died from the sweating sickness and all because that lady thought to be by my children while ill.

I want to punish her but the people would probably see it as unjust.

Well I will make sure she's punished after I deliver these babies as I don't want her anywhere near my children ever again (hormones).

* * *

King Edward VI POV

I'm in my study (Henry's) and I'm need relief, so I summon Alice de Flores to my study. (Isabella and anyone else will just see us talking and our voices will sound normal) Alice comes in, I lock the door, push her skirt up, free myself from my pants, lower her underwear, and slip inside her. I make rough love to her, wipe her memories, get both of us dressed, and tell her to sleep with Thomas Cromwell.

* * *

Alice de Flores POV

I make my way to Cromwell's rooms, barge in relieve him of his pants, take my underwear off and ride him to completion before I come back to my senses.

But before I can go anywhere, Thomas grabs me, throws me on the bed, rips my clothes off, and makes rough love to me. Thomas makes love to me ten times before he stops.

He then says we shall marry in an hour's time.

* * *

An hour later

We finished exchanging our vows as Thomas Boleyn and his wife Diana as our witnesses.

We then have a passionate week together.

I am now Alice Cromwell nee de Flores


	18. Marie Brandon Interlude

February 2nd 1512

Suffolk Mansion

Marie Brandon nee Tudor POV

Oh, how it makes my blood boil that a Plantagenet is on the throne and not I. But I can't tell anyone who the babes' true father is. Not without losing both my life but the life of my babies.

But I have a plan. I will marry my children to the royal children and Tudor's will be on the throne again.

My brother God rest his soul should have married someone who would have given him true Tudor princes and princesses. I will avenge you Henry and make sure no Plantagenet will take the throne ever again.

Here comes Charles, the arranged marriage to keep mine and Henry's secret. He repulses me and I wish for him never to touch me. But there would be secrets revealed if he never touched me.

* * *

An hour earlier

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk

I am entertaining friends and see three women, one with red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and kissable lips, the second had brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and pouty lips, and the third had black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and plump lips.

Who would be good mistresses.

I am brother to the Queen and I can have whoever I want.

I show the women into my study and there I strip the first whose name is Angeletta Swanson and strip myself and take her maidenhead and make sweet love to her.

Then after she gets redressed, I tell her she will have a marriage with my cousin Samuel Brandon as he loved red-heads.

Now it was time for the ravenette, Christine Valois. I made rough love to her after breaking her maidenhead and told her she was to marry Theodore Black, heir to the lordship Black.

And then I made love to the brunette, Lillian Porter both sweet and rough and a marriage contract was made between her and my brother William Brandon. (after I knocked all three women up. But I didn't know that and I never would as the marriages were the next day).

* * *

March 3rd 1512

Marie Brandon POV

It's getting closer and closer to my due day. My children shall only know Charles as their father sadly. They will never know their true father as he has died three months ago.

Oh, I am in a loveless marriage and my brother is dead.

Lord help me through this time. I need it in this time and so do my babies'. I am taking it easy as I had a scare and almost lost the babies. The midwife says they might come early but I want to make it all the way to May.

As I'm thinking about Henry and how these babes should be on the throne instead of those bastards my brother legalized, I feel a rush of wetness between my legs. My water's just broken.

I call for the midwife, Alice Cromwell. (spying to see what Marie has)

* * *

Alice Cromwell nee de Flores POV

''Push milady push.'' I tell Marie Brandon as she screams from the pain of labor. She pushes out one babe after the other. ''Three daughters milady.'' I tell her.

''It was supposed to be sons.'' she says.

Charles Brandon comes in the room. ''We are young. There will be sons and many sons at that.'' he tells her.

I leave her alone with her brother's daughters so she can name the bastards.

* * *

Mary Brandon POV

I name the eldest Diana, then there is Elena, and the youngest is Elizabeth named after their grandmother. ''So. it shall be. Any sons we have I shall name. Never forget your place. You are to raise the girls to be ladies in waiting to the royal family, and I will raise the boys to be important figures in court.'' Charles said.

''They are to be on the throne not serve those pretenders.''

''Watch what you say woman. You are bordering on treason.'' After that I stay silent.

* * *

March 8th 1512

I am going to see a Belle witch for a particular potion. I want to have more children by my brother and they say Belle's can turn another man's sperm into the one of your choosing.

''I know why you came and what potion you want. I shall give it to you in exchange for something.''

''Whatever it is, I'll give it to you.''

''A night with your husband so I may conceive my own child.''

''You may make love with Charles.''

''Very well. Here is the potion. After I make love with your husband you will have to make love and conceive a child. The potion works for three days so use it wisely.''

* * *

Later that night

Aria Belle POV

I am welcomed in the Suffolk mansion and an hour later Charles is so drunk that he never realizes he is making love to me instead of his wife the former Princess of England. We Belle's have the ability to know when we conceive so after I am done making love to him, I sense life growing inside of me. I leave and never return after that night.

* * *

Marie Brandon POV

I force the potion down Charles throat and I wait the minute it needs to take effect. I then strip and make passionate love with Charles pretending it is Henry instead. We spend the three days making love so I can conceive a child not of his blood (she does conceive Henry's but also Charles' as they continued an hour after it stopped being Henry's sperm).

* * *

April 2nd 1512

Oh, I feel so nauseous but it is a good thing as it's a sign of pregnancy. And my red flower hasn't bloomed for a month so there is that and my appetite has grown again. Charles is excited. ''This time, it will be sons I feel it.''

''But what if it isn't?''

''Then we shall divorce and I will marry someone who shall give me sons.''

''What shall happen to the children if we divorce?''

''They will be known as bastards.''

''But Charles-''

''No, this is my will and you shall listen to me woman. You are my wife not my equal. As someone took your maidenhead before we married, those girls may not be mine.''

''That's not true. They are yours no one else's.''

''We shall see.''


	19. French Interlude 5

April 3rd 1512

Chateau Blois, France

King Louis XII POV

Oh, my Catalina is going to regret sending my mistress away and wedding her to someone I didn't approve of.

Violet was so good in bed and would have been a great cradle for my friends as well as me.

Oh well I can't dwell on the past. I see a ravenette beauty in my court and I will have her. Raven black hair, green eyes, kissable lips and that diamond shaped face. I will summon her to my chambers and fill her with my seed.

* * *

Petunia Fiore POV

I feel eyes on me and I see the King gaze at me. I am pleased at the thought of being mistress to the King. Mayhap I can get him to marry me even if he's still wed. I want to be the only one that's on his mind. Rosalita Bête watch out as a new younger face has arrived.

Guards are sent to escort me to the King's rooms and I give them both a come-hither look. As I enter the rooms, I begin stripping out of my clothing. Showing not only the guards and King but William Brereton my body. The guards outside come in as well.

* * *

King Louis XII POV

Oh, her youthful slim body is so beautiful. I free myself of my pants as does every man in the room.

There are five guards me and William.

I go first taking her maidenhead and make rough love to her then William and Samuel Naples (one of the guards) enter her at the same time.

And they make sweet love to her then the four other guards take their turns taking our sweet Petunia.

I marry her to Samuel Naples and any heir of mine shall be recognized as mine.

Even a bastard.

* * *

April 11th 1512

Rosalita Brereton nee Bête POV

I feel my water break and go into premature labor. I call the midwife, Arabella Naples as she delivers the royal babes. Even bastards.

''Push milady push.'' she tells me.

I push and I push until I feel one of the twins exit my body.

''What is it?'' I ask.

''A boy milady.''

Then I feel the need to push again. I push and I push until the baby and afterbirth exit my body.

Before I can ask, she tells me. ''Another boy milady.''

I have given Louis two healthy sons. He barges in after I am cleaned up.

''Your sons my King.''

''And what fine sons they'll be. I expect to have you again soon.''

''Of course, milord.''

''Their names shall be Francois de Bourbon and Raphael de Bourbon.''

''As you wish my King. '' I tell Louis.

''I knew you would not question me and allow me to name my sons.''

With that he goes out of the room to announce the birth of the two princes who are in line for the throne. My blood will be on the French throne one day.

If only I could kill Katherine and her sons that would put me as Queen and my children as the rightful heirs. Mayhap I can get poison but then again everyone knows I want my children on the throne. What shall I do?


	20. Chapter 12

March 20th 1512

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Isabella I POV

I feel my babies moving inside of me and I love that they are still live and I have not miscarried them.

My loving husband drops hints of his brother, George getting a chance to make love to me. He hypnotizes me into agreeing then wipes my memory of him hypnotizing me and puts a memory of me willingly agreeing because I love him so much that I'll do anything for him.

It turns out that George's wife is barren so they'll do magic spells to make it look like she's pregnant and do blood adoption so no one will know I'm the true mother.

I agree to do it after I give birth but I'll have to fake a miscarriage or take someone else's child and blood adopt them.

* * *

April 11th 1512

Margaret Pole POV

I'm screaming my head off as I am giving birth to Henry's bastard.

Since the King and Queen will not have Tudor blood on the throne, I have to deal with a loveless marriage and having a bastard.

I finally push the baby out and it's a boy. Then another baby boy follows then the afterbirth.

''You shall be named Edmund Fitzroy and Arthur Fitzroy.'' I said naming my sons.

Then my husband demanded an heir of his own.

Richard Pole's brother, Lionel was my new husband.

With no patience Lionel freed himself from his pants and entered me and made love to me. (knocking her up in the process let's just say she was born 1493 and her original parents were still alive and she was a miracle).

I never wanted to marry Lionel but he was the only choice after Henry took my maidenhead.

At least Bessie Blount has a loving marriage. I do not.

* * *

April 20th 1512

Diana Boleyn POV

I am making christening gowns for my sons.

I have done three as I don't know which design to pick.

Before I can do anything more, my water breaks and I go into labor. I call for the midwife and before I know it Alice Cromwell is at my side telling me to push.

* * *

Alice Cromwell POV

''Push Lady Boleyn push.'' I tell her. She pushes with all her might and the first baby is born.

''It's a boy.'' I tell her. But before I can give her the baby, I have to hand the baby over to a nurse as another babe is ready to come into this world. It's another boy and I tell her so. Then she pushes out the final babe then the afterbirth.

''A baby girl milady.'' I tell her.

''Bring my husband in so he can meet his children.'' she says.

And with that we bring Thomas Boleyn in.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

''You have given me healthy children.'' I tell my wife, the love of my heart.

''What shall we name them?'' Diana asks.

''For my sons the eldest with my dark hair and your green eyes he shall be named Richard. And the one with your red hair and my dark eyes shall be named Michael. And our daughter who looks exactly like you shall be named Giselle.'' I told my wife. Looking at her features again.

Blood red hair, grass green eyes, pink petal lips, and a heart shaped face and a body to die for.

* * *

April 21st 1512

Diana Boleyn POV

Thomas makes love to me this day. Only a day after given birth. I smirk as it increases pregnancy chances. It'll be sons again I just know it.

* * *

Can anyone stop Diana? Will Francois or William Bête take care of her?


	21. Chapter 13

April 24th 1512

Greenwich Palace, England

Diana Boleyn POV

I went to see a Bête to see if I had conceived but I haven't so I go to get a type of herb that will make Thomas sleep so I can conceive both his child and my lover's child.

My lover is none other than Lionel Pole. I drug my husband then summon Lionel and make sure Thomas is under the effects of the drug. After I am certain, I free Lionel from his pants and make love to him.

I then make love to Thomas and make sure I have a high chance of pregnancy. I am the mother to Boleyn heirs and I will make sure I continue to be.

* * *

Cromwell Residence

Alice Cromwell POV

I have discovered I am three months pregnant carrying my husband's heir as his heirs with Henrietta were bastardized as their mother tried killing the Queen.

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin are taken care of, of course but they can't inherit their father's Duke ship or estate.

Henry told Cromwell he was not only divorced from Henrietta, (not long before her death) but any children they had together were bastardized.

And the new King, Edward Plantagenet and Queen Isabella are not going to change it as Henrietta tried killing the Queen.

So, it lies on me to give Thomas heirs. Lord let this baby be a son and not a daughter.

Thomas misses Henrietta and the only way to get rid of her memory, both my husband's and the children's, is to give Thomas an heir.

* * *

Brandon Residence

Charles Brandon POV

I am with Charlotte Belle, a woman that I'll make one of my mistresses. I undress her and take her maidenhead and make sweet love to her. Not caring if I've impregnated her or not.

I think of my other mistresses, Angeletta Brandon nee Swanson, Christine Black nee Valois, and Lillian Brandon nee Porter.

I scowl as I remember the fact that they are pregnant by their husbands and not I. Their babes should be mine. Not my cousin's, brother's, or Black's.

* * *

April 27th 1512

Charlotte Belle POV

I know Charles is married but only to boost his standing.

As a Belle witch I know spells and ways to get married to a married man.

Charles and I marry by handfasting.

I am now Charlotte Brandon nee Belle. And my child will be the Brandon heir.

Charles makes love to me one more time, impregnates me, and moves me into Suffolk Mansion.

Marie miscarries her children from stress, gets the potion from Aria, my cousin and makes love to Charles while his seed is actually Henry's and conceives four babes two Henry's and two Charles'.

Now my son will be the Brandon heir and Marie is losing favor quickly.

I feel sorry for the babe she lost, but not for Marie. She took my love from me and shall suffer for as long as she is married to my Charles.

* * *

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Isabella I POV

I hear my midwife is pregnant with Cromwell's heir and that Marie lost her twins.

I am nearing seven months and I am relieved that I have not lost my children.

I still think of my lost princess every now and then. She would be two months old this month.

My principessa would have been the jewel of my eye.

* * *

May 12th 1512

Greenwich Palace, England

Midwife POV

''Push my Queen push.'' I told Her Majesty, Isabella.

She pushes as hard as she can until a babe exits her body.

''It's a boy my Queen.'' I say as I hand the prince to a nurse as the Queen starts pushing again.

She pushes until a babe and the afterbirth exits her body.

''A baby girl Your Majesty.''

''Send for my husband, the King.'' she says.

''Yes, Your Majesty.''

* * *

King Edward VI POV

''Her Majesty has given birth to a son and daughter.'' the midwife tells me before I rush in there.

''Your children my love.'' my loving wife says.

I look at our children and see our daughter looks exactly like Isabella and our son looks exactly like me.

''Their names shall be Apollo and Artemis.'' I tell my wife.

''As you wish my love.''

* * *

George Plantagenet POV

''So, can I sleep with her now?'' I ask Edward.

''You may. But only after I spell the guards and ladies' asleep.''

With that Edward spells the aforementioned people asleep and opens the door.

After Rose and I found out she was barren we tried the child stealing spell only for Rose to miscarry the babe.

We only need one son. If Isabella will carry multiples, she can keep the others as we only need a boy this pregnancy.

I go to Isabella and make love to her (impregnating her in the process) slip out and leave my brother to make love to his wife.

* * *

King Edward VI POV

I make love to my wife after my brother did. (both brothers knocked her up). I thank Isabella for helping my brother and his wife.

I then go to my study and summon Thomas Cromwell and Charles Brandon to celebrate the birth of Apollo and Artemis.

''At least you have a happy marriage. I'm stuck with Marie Tudor who has yet to give me sons.'' Charles Brandon told me.

''Give her one more chance and if she fails you can marry whoever you want.'' I tell him.

Thomas stays silent as I know what he wants to say. 'At least your children are legitimate.'

I see how he wants his once legitimate children to be legitimized. But that will never happen as their mother tried killing my Bella.

His kids with Alice de Flores will be legitimate. They will be his heirs.


	22. French Interlude 6

April 27th 1512

Chateau Blois, France

Mary Boleyn POV

I can't believe Diana managed to give birth to two sons and healthy sons at that.

She doesn't deserve to succeed when she killed my mother. I don't have proof yet but I know that Diana is my mother's killer.

When Anne hears about this, she's not going to be happy. She hates Diana already but to also hear that the one you hate gave your father two sons and a daughter, well I just hope that she's nowhere near anyone.

* * *

Anne Boleyn POV

I curse Diana Swanson for giving birth to two sons and not all girls. She is my mother's murderer, so why has God favored her?

My poor, poor mother. Trusting Diana Swanson's sister Angeletta and not even realizing Angeletta was going along with her sister.

I get angry at the thought of them. Both my supposed stepmother and my supposed aunt. Diana will never be my mother and Angeletta will never be my aunt.

Mary and Francois are getting married tomorrow two years early.

* * *

April 28th 1512

Royal Chapel, France

Mary Boleyn POV

''I Francois, take thee, Mary to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' Francois vowed.

''I Mary, take thee, Francois to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vowed.

''I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' the priest declares.

Francois kisses me as he slips the wedding ring on my ring finger.

* * *

Francois POV

Mary and I are in our chambers and I know she is scared but I reassure her it will be fine.

I strip her and myself and kiss her body lovingly and break her maidenhead and make sweet love to my Mary for a week. Not knowing an Angouleme child was conceived this night.

* * *

May 7th 1512

Mary Angouleme nee Boleyn POV

I am now safe from both the Mad King Louis and the witch I must call stepmother, Diana.

I have security in knowing that everyone knows that I was a virgin on my wedding night as the first night sheets were known around court to be stained.

So, no one can say I slept with the French King or another man other than Francois.

Now I only have to worry about giving Francois an heir.

* * *

Anne Boleyn POV

I am happy for my sister as she has a loving and good marriage. It may be also profitable but I do not look at it like that. I see Mary's smiling face and that's all I want is to be happy and be able to smile care free without any worry.

William Bête, my future husband looks like a suitable husband for me.

He encourages my taste for the fine arts. I am a great painter and a great musician. We are going to England once we are wed. To be safe from the Mad King and safe within his sister's rule. We have decided to wed after my twelfth birthday.

I will make sure to keep in contact with Mary and Queen Katherine as we've grown closer.

* * *

May 12th 1512

Queen Katherine POV

I am four months pregnant as I have found out a month ago. But even that does not appease my husband.

He probably wants to hear that from his maîtresse-en-titre and not I.

I hear that she thinks she might be with child again. The tramp that she is. She needs to learn her place.

Rosalita Bête needs to go back to England and leave mi familia alone. Or I will show her the power of Spain.

* * *

Rosalita Bête POV

I go to my sister to see if I'm with child and she tells me the great news. I am carrying the King's child. A month along. I will wait until I am two months to tell Louis. To make sure or so I'll tell him.

As I sit and think about Louis, he comes barging in and starts kissing me roughly. He strips me of my clothing and frees himself of his pants before be starts to make love to me.

When he is done, he puts his pants back on and leaves me to dress by myself. He must be angry. I hear the Queen is pregnant and I know it is Louis', my love. If that is why he is angry I am happy, ecstatic even as I know who holds Louis' heart.


	23. Chapter 14

May 20th 1512

Brandon residence

Marie Brandon nee Tudor POV

I can't believe my husband. He is living in sin and he got his second wife pregnant before me. His heir will be with Charlotte not I.

I am already pretending my babes are his. My babe was supposed to be his heir not Charlotte Belle's child.

I look at my husband only to find him watching one of my ladies'.

Charlotte supposedly doesn't mind if he takes a mistress. As long as she is the first one on his mind she says.

* * *

Charles Brandon POV

I watch one of my first wife's ladies' and think of her undressed.

I write her to meet me in my study later after she's done serving my wife.

She comes to my study an hour later and curtseys to me. I lift her up, then begin kissing her as my hands roam her body. I tear her clothes off, and break her maidenhead, and make sweet love to her.

''Oh, you are such a great lover.'' Luna Howard told me.

Yes, I deflowered a Howard and I will marry her.

I can never have too many wives.

* * *

Pole Residence

Margaret Pole POV

I went to a Belle witch as Lionel pressured me so I gave in.

''I know why you have come here. I will tell you what you want to know but there is a price.''

''I'll pay it. Whatever it is I'll pay it.''

''A night with your husband. And yes, you are pregnant.''

''You may have a night with my husband.'' I said sealing the deal.

* * *

Tatiana Belle POV

I go to the Pole residence, Lionel believing I am a childhood friend to Margaret.

We get Lionel drunk so he won't remember a thing in the morning.

I take my underwear off and free Lionel from his pants and break my maidenhead and make love to Lionel, conceiving a child in the process.

I leave by morning and never return to the Pole residence.

* * *

June 2nd 1512

Belle residence

Elizabeth 'Bessie' Belle nee Blount POV

I scream and scream due to the pain of childbirth.

I feel the baby exit my body and then the afterbirth.

''You shall be named Henry after your father. Henry Fitzroy. My baby boy.''

After that I pay the midwife twenty pieces of gold for helping bring Henry into the world.

Christian then comes in. My adoring husband, and seeing how I bore a son, couldn't control himself as he made sweet love to me. (impregnating Bessie in the process).

* * *

June 13th 1512

Greenwich Palace

Queen Isabella POV

I am nauseous and I have not had my period, so I go to Aria Belle, a Belle witch even though our parents don't get along we do. We've been secret friends since childhood as we know our parents would have separated us.

''Isabella, it's so nice to see you.''

''I'm sorry I could not come sooner, but being the Queen of England isn't as easy as it looks.''

''I know. And I know why you came and you are indeed pregnant my friend.''

''I thank you. What is your price for this information? I know that everything comes with a price.''

''For you to have tea with me. I have missed you my friend.''

''It is a deal as I have missed you too.''

I spend the rest of my time having tea with Aria. She, Charlotte, Christian, and Tatiana were and still are friends to me and my siblings when growing up.

I remember the time we played hide and seek in the woods. I miss those times when it was so much easier. We did not have to worry about marrying or power or wealth.

All of the Belle's are married, they just go by their maiden name when being seen. Ok so Tatiana just married but she had to do a spell to bring her maidenhead back so that everyone would think she was a virgin.

I leave feeling secure as I am pregnant again. Aria told me I am holding sextuplets. I know three are Edward's and three are George's.

So, George and his wife will have their heirs. Two sons and a daughter. I just know it.

* * *

Seymour Residence

Jonathan Seymour POV

With King Henry the VIII dead, the only thing I have going for me is I'm godfather to one of the royal children.

I suddenly forget my thoughts as I see a young woman in childbearing years.

I marry her and then break her maidenhead, making sweet love to this woman, not caring who she is (a bastard sister of his he never knew about). She will bear any other heirs I need that my wife cannot provide.

I then see servants of the household and summon them to my study where I will take them.

They comes and bow. I let them still curtsey for now as I am freeing myself and once, I'm done I tear their underwear off and pull one of them onto my lap.

''Sir the misses won't like this.''

''The lady of the house doesn't need to know my business.''

''Sir.'' she says with a moan she tries to hold back.

After that I lift her up and then sit her core on my member, and I slide directly in her breaking her barrier. After that is a passionate love making.

I then go to the other one doing the same (knocking the servants up in the process).

I let them go after they put their underwear on and let them go back to business.

I also sleep with Margery (knocking her up too) as is my right as her husband.

* * *

June 15th 1512

Greenwich Palace

King Edward VI

Oh, how it is wonderful news to hear my wife carries sextuplets. Both I and my brother will have heirs. Three for me and three for him.

My wonderful wife will give the three that are George's to him of course. It is only right as he is the father.

Cromwell still acts like a wounded bull over his kids with Henrietta being bastardized but Henrietta tried killing my wife.

But he has nothing to worry about as Alice de Flores is five months pregnant with his child.


	24. Chapter 15

June 16th 1512

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Isabella I POV

Cromwell has been looking angry these last couple of days. I do not know what troubles him as Edward should have lifted the bastardizing of Henry, Mary, Catherine and Benjamin.

His wife is pregnant and he already has heirs so what troubles him so?

If only Edward would let me be around Thomas, I could figure out how to help him.

But he will not as he says he does not want me stressing on something so trivial.

* * *

June 20th 1512

Plantagenet Mansion

George Plantagenet POV

I tell my wife, Rose the good news.

''Rose it was a success.''

''Thank God for we will have an heir.''

''And best news she is carrying three of my children and three of Edwards.''

''We will be triply blessed then. I shall start on the christening gowns my love.''

With that my wife leaves the room and I summon a maid.

I lock the door as soon as she enters, push her skirts up, lower her underwear, and after freeing myself enter her and make sweet love to her. Not caring if I impregnate her (which he does).

''Clean yourself up and see to my wife's needs, Evangeline.'' I told the maid, Evangeline Williams.

''Oh, and you shall be married to the groomsman Felipe Delgado.''

''But he is not a faithful man milord.''

''You will marry who I tell you to.''

And with that she leaves to clean herself up and dress for her wedding which will be held today in our chapel.

* * *

An Hour Later

Plantagenet Chapel

Felipe Delgado POV

I finished my vows to Evangeline Delgado nee Williams and now take the week off to take her, then I will go to my lover's room and spend time with her.

Evangeline is good in bed and will have my heirs (impregnated Evangeline as well). My lover, Sierra makes my blood boil and makes me feel alive.

I make hot passionate love to Sierra, different to the lovemaking I made to Evangeline. And fill Sierra with my seed.

No one knows Sierra and I are married but they will once we have a child together.

* * *

Brandon Residence

Charles Brandon POV

I just wed Luna Howard and she is now Luna Brandon nee Howard. Any child of ours shall be legitimate.

I now have three wives. Marie Tudor, Charlotte Belle, and Luna Howard.

A princess, a duchess, and a lady. I have so much power under my hold.

I will have many heirs to my name from all my wives.

* * *

Marie Tudor POV

My husband has now married another woman and continues to live in sin. He says it's not my place to question him on anything as his other wives will give him heirs and I will birth the spares as he has tired of me.

He says I will recognize any child of his as mine so people will not know until he has permission.

''I will not recognize your bastards as my children.''

''You are treading on thin ice Marie. You will recognize my children and you will smile and nod.''

''Very well.''

With that I give up. One of my groomsmen walks in on me crying and before I can stop myself, I sleep with him and take him as a lover.

Daniel looks like Charles so any child conceived by him could be mistaken as Charles'.

* * *

June 21st 1512

Boleyn Residence

Diana Boleyn POV

I found out I am two months pregnant and I tell my husband Thomas this hour and I send Lionel Pole a letter to inform him of the news.

I am carrying Boleyn and Pole heirs I know it. If only I could get rid of Margaret that would make it easier to kill Thomas, make my son heir Lord Boleyn, and marry Lionel.

Then move on to my next target after I kill Lionel.

Oh, I loved Thomas until I found out Elizabeth had been pregnant. The poison took care of that along with Elizabeth.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn POV

I see a fair maiden in the garden. She is a visitor and to be a maid to Diana. I ask a groomsman her name.

''Odette Kingsley milord.''

With that I summon Odette up here and close and lock the door.

''I've admired your beauty from afar and cannot stand it any longer.'' I say before I rip hers and my clothes off and make love to her.

She will not be my wife's maid but my own and every day she will pleasure me.

I make her take a potion to prevent pregnancy so that if I ever get the chance to marry her, she will not have had any children and I will pay a Belle witch so that her maidenhead will come back on the wedding night.

Childbirth is taxing and may kill Diana once the babes come. Then I shall wed Odette.

* * *

June 30th 1512

Brandon residence

Marie Tudor POV

I have found a way to give birth before Charlotte. I have found a Belle witch who was disowned and holds a grudge against the rest of them so has agreed to help me.

She has given me a potion that will make me go into early labor and it will not affect the babes.

I know that the childbirth may kill me but at least I will die with my sons as Charles' heirs. And I will be with my brother again.

Now Charles may be happy with his other wives and I'll be happy with my brother.

* * *

July 1st 1512

Cromwell Manor

Thomas Cromwell

My once legitimate children are all I have of Henrietta.

She might have done wrong but it shouldn't have been taken out on the kids.

Oh, how I miss her.

* * *

September 1st 1512

Cromwell Manor

Alice Cromwell POV

I scream my head off as I am giving birth to Thomas' heir. I give birth to three healthy children. Two sons and a daughter.

''Bring in my husband.'' I tell the midwife.

Thomas comes in and sees that I have birthed three healthy children.

''My sons shall be named William and Edward. You can name our daughter.''

''You shall be named after my mother, Nymphadora.''

''An excellent name my love.''

I almost succumb to childbed fever but I survive as I am a fighter.

My sons will be Thomas' heirs and now he loves me more than Henrietta.


	25. French Interlude 7

September 3rd 1512

Chateau Blois, France

Queen Katherine POV

I pushed and pushed until I felt my babies leave my body. Two sons and a daughter.

''Your children my King.''

''My sons shall be named Andrew and Angelo. You can name our daughter.''

''She shall be named Catalina after my own true name.''

With that Louis stormed out. Oh, I don't feel so well.

* * *

Mary Angouleme POV

I hurry to get the doctors as the Queen has lost consciousness.

''The Queen..has passed out.''

The doctor and midwife quickly gather their things and run to attend to the Queen.

They made us leave the room while they treat the Queen.

* * *

A few hours later

After pacing back and forth waiting to hear the news, Dr. Calois comes out.

''Queen Katherine has left us. She is with God now.''

We cannot believe our ears. Our Queen is dead.

* * *

A week later

Royal Chapel

King Louis XII POV

I am now married to my maîtresse-en-titre, Rosalita Bête, now Rosalita the Queen of France.

I am happy that Katherine is no longer in my life and I have married Rosalita.

It is too bad that Rosalita's children by me cannot inherit the throne unless my other sons die.

And any sons she's carrying shall be legitimate.

Petunia is now my maîtresse-en-titre and I will take another mistress as is my right.

I consummated my marriage with Rosalita and now she will forever be my Queen.

* * *

Queen Rosalita POV

I am now Queen of France and no one can stop me.

As a Queen, I can take lovers and I will as Louis believes I am faithful as my divorce from Brereton was successful as we had not consummated the marriage.

William is now married to my sister, Nerissa who is a faithful woman.

They are consummating their marriage right now.

* * *

Duchess Nerissa Brereton nee Bête POV

I am making love to my husband so that he shall have an heir. Rosalita never game him one as she was focused on the King and not her husband.

I will be the one who holds his heart and soul. Not any other woman, if he takes a mistress, I'll show him a Bête's wrath.

* * *

September 12th 1512

King's chambers

King Louis XII POV

I summon Petunia to me and take her again and again until I know she conceives my child.

I then summon the newcomer to my court Diana Brandon, Charles Brandon's cousin and what a sweet sight to look at.

I pull her to me, push up her skirts, take off her underwear, free myself, and sit her on me. Breaking her maidenhead in the process. I move fast and rough and finish inside of her.

''You shall not get married until you bear me sons. If you don't, you'll belong to a brothel and service men until one takes pity on you and marries you and by then you'll have a dozen babes.''

''But my King-''

''No buts that is the end of this conversation. I will sell you earlier if you speak again.''

With that, she doesn't speak and lets me take her two more times so that it will increase the chance of pregnancy.

I call in the guards so they'll have a bit of fun.

The guards take her at the same time and finish at the same time.

Mayhap I will sell her anyway.

I have to think on this.

* * *

Queen Rosalita POV

The child growing inside of me will be the one on the throne, I know it.

I'll make sure of it.

The people think I caused Katherine's death when I am innocent.

I may have wanted to kill her, but I never actually tried.

She died of childbed fever and I'll make sure to survive because I am stronger than her.


	26. Chapter 16

October 31st 1512

Brandon Residence

Henry VII POV

I am seeing how I can come back or at least my sperm be in another man to impregnate others with my bloodline.

I see Marie, my daughter who was supposed to be more important than a Duke's wife.

Mayhap I can come back as one of her babes as she's carrying multiples.

I make my soul go nearer to Marie's swollen stomach and before I know it, my soul is in the body of a Tudor and I lose my memories.

* * *

November 12th 1512

Suffolk Mansion

Marie Tudor POV

I am knitting my babes christening gowns and making sure they are finished by the time they are born.

I know my family is watching from above and I will join them soon.

This pregnancy is taxing and will probably end up killing me.

* * *

December 1st 1512

Marie Tudor POV

I down the potion and my water breaks, signaling childbirth.

When the midwife comes, she tells me to push but she doesn't need to tell me as I push and push until every babe leaves my body, along with the afterbirth.

''Four sons' milady.'' she tells me.

Charles comes in and sees his heirs and names them.

''Their names shall be Arthur, Charles, Edward, and Jonathan.'' he says before I black out.

* * *

Charles POV

Marie is dead and has left me with four sons and freedom to marry. And Charlotte died after giving me a son and a daughter. Marcus and Aurora.

I publicly marry Luna afterwards and the babe in her womb will be legitimate as I married her before the babe's birth.

I mourn the passing of Charlotte and I guess Marie too as she did give me heirs.

* * *

Boleyn Manor

Diana POV

I scream as I push the babes out my body.

Two boys two girls.

''The boys shall be named William and Gabriel.''

''Then our girls shall be named Aria and Roselia.''

''They are perfect names.''

With that, he leaves and then I don't feel so well.

Within the hour my body feels weaker and I lose consciousness.

* * *

December 8th 1512

Thomas Boleyn POV

My wife has died and the king wants me to marry again, so I marry Odette Kingsley, pay a Belle witch and bring Odette's virginity back.

I then spend all week making love to my new wife Odette Boleyn nee Kingsley and caressing her (impregnating her).

I feel bad for my children with Diana as they will never remember their mother, but they have Odette as their mother now.

* * *

Odette POV

I can't wait to be with child so I can give Thomas legitimate heirs.

My child will marry a royal child and be on the throne. I will make sure of it.

I hear Violet Seymour's two-month-old child may marry a royal child. But of course, that's idle palace gossip.

My child will definitely marry a royal child. I will make sure.

* * *

December 5th 1512

Pole Manor

Margaret Pole POV

I scream my head off as I deliver five babes into this world

''Four sons and one daughter milady.'' my midwife tells me

''Summon my husband so he may see his children.''

''Yes milady.''

Lionel came in and started beaming at me once he seen I had given him four sons.

''Their names shall be Henry, Arthur, Reginald, and Geoffrey.''

''Yes milord. And our daughter shall be Ursula.''

He walked out after and left me to take care of our children as I nursed them.

* * *

Greenwich Palace, Queen's Rooms

Queen Isabella POV

I scream and scream as I give birth to the sextuplets.

''Three boys and three girls my Queen.'' Alice de Flores tells me.

My husband afterwards erases their memories of sextuplets and puts memories of triplets in.

''Don't worry about their names as they are to be named by George and Rose.''

''Yes, my King.''

''Now the boys will be named Arcturus and Sirius.''

''Then our girl shall be named Gaia.''

* * *

Plantagenet Manor

George Plantagenet POV

''Their names shall be Phillip and Samuel.'' I told my wife.

''Then our daughter shall be named Hyacinth.''

''An excellent name my love. Shall we?'' he asked motioning to the bottles with the blood adoption potion with Rose's blood to make her their mother.

''We shall.'' and one by one fed the potion to the babes making Rose their mother.

And Rose had taken a potion to produce milk for the babes. So, after the potion had taken effect, she fed them her milk one by one.

Isabella missed her children but she did what was right. By helping her brother-in-law have an heir.

Even if she was only the host temporarily.


	27. French Interlude 8

December 24th 1512

Chateau Blois, France

Queen Rosalita POV

I am spending time with my husband Louis and we are excited on the awaited birth of our legitimate son. Just one more month to go.

Louis worries I may catch childbed fever but I assure him that I shall be well.

Oh, my Louis. He is old and will not last long so I shall after he dies marry my lover and make him King and put a child of his on the throne.

* * *

December 25th 1512

Midnight

Queen Rosalita POV

I wake up to wetness between my legs.

I summon Arabella Naples and she prepares the ladies' to be ready to hold my babe/s.

I push and push until I feel two babies leave my body.

''A son and a daughter my Queen.''

''Go and get my husband.''

Within thirty minutes, Louis comes into the room and sees I have given him another son.

''He shall be named Beauchamp.''

''And our daughter shall be named Isabelle.''

''It's a perfect name for our beautiful daughter. I'll come to you at five in the morning.''

''Yes, my love.''

He left then and I spelled my ladies asleep.

My lover, Drake Brandon cousin to Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk comes in.

I summon him to my side and undress him and make love to him, conceiving a child with him as Tatiana Belle told me the spell to have you know when you conceive.

* * *

At 5 o'clock in the morning

Louis did indeed come to my bed and I conceived a child with him as well.

''My love, who shall our children marry?''

''I have just decided Catalina, Andrew, and Angelo's marriages.''

''Who are they to marry?''

''Catalina will wed Arthur Brandon, son of the Duke of Suffolk. Andrew is to marry Lord Boleyn's daughter Aria, and Angelo is set to marry Princess Gaia of England.''

* * *

King Louis XII POV

I planned on telling her an Irish Duke's son is to have our daughter Isabelle's hand as I told him a few months ago that if it was a daughter, I would betroth his heir and my principessa Isabelle.

And indeed, I have a daughter.

My son I plan on betrothing to a daughter of Francois'.

Never too early as Mary is quite ravishing to look at with only a month to go.

Rosalita is my Queen, Petunia my maîtresse-en-titre, and Diana as another mistress and four months pregnant.

If it's a girl, I'll give her to one of the lords I can bribe to take her as a wife. If a boy, I'll enjoy her a little longer then sell her to a brothel so many others can have bastards.

* * *

January 1st 1513

Mary Angouleme nee Boleyn POV

I scream as I push my baby into this world. I push and I push until I feel the babe then the afterbirth leaves my body.

''A baby girl milady.''

''It was supposed to be a son.''

Francois comes in from outside the hall.

''I'm sorry husband.'' I say after they tell him I gave birth to a girl.

''Fret not Mary we're young and can have many more children. She is beautiful like her mother.''

Indeed, our child looked exactly like me.

''What shall we name her?''

''Well how about Elizabeth after your mother?''

''Oh, Francois that would make me so happy.''

And it made me happy to have my daughter carrying the name of her grandmother she never got to meet as she had been murdered by the late Diana Boleyn nee Swanson.

* * *

Francois Angouleme POV

I make love to my sweet wife and hope that she will grow round with child again.

Oh Lord let us have a son. With his mother's blonde locks or even her green eyes.

That would be heaven for me. To have little Francois' and Mary's running around with little Elizabeth.

Of course, they won't all have our names maybe two or three.

* * *

January 2nd 1513

Diana Brandon POV

I am nervous as I should be. I am about to poison the King of France. But it's for my own good.

He summoned me to his chambers but apparently fell asleep. I slip the poison in his wine and wake him, pouring him a cup of wine.

He's currently battling the sweating sickness so I go prepared.

He drinks the wine and five minutes later I scream as he is now dead and just to throw suspicion off me, I drank a little of the poisoned wine. Not enough to harm the babe but enough that people will not suspect me.

The reign of the Mad King is over and the reign of Francois until the eldest son, Louis the XIII is ready to reign.

I am purged of the poison and my babe healed from any damage the poison may have caused.


	28. AN 3

ok to anyone who's reading this story and with the having sex right after birth it's fanfiction. they have healing potion to heal them from the birthing process plus it's fantasy. hint hint.


	29. Chapter 17

December 24th 1512

Greenwich Palace, England

King Edward VI POV

I am spending time with my wife and our thirteen children. Yes, thirteen kids and more coming as I will make love to my wife later tonight.

Plus, the children I have with lovers. Oh, Isabella doesn't have to know. Just like she doesn't know that I'm a seer.

I excuse myself and when in my chambers, spell them silent and summon Felicia Swanson and Angeletta Brandon nee Swanson.

They come in, Angeletta undresses and makes love to me. After she is done, she redresses and leaves. I undress Felicia and make sweet love to her knowing I've impregnated them.

Felicia redresses and leaves to go to Jonathan Seymour to be his second (third) wife. As I know their husbands will impregnate them too.

* * *

Jonathan Seymour POV

My two wives plus the servants are at the Manor as they are pregnant and cannot travel. More like I want to take another mistress.

I see Felicia Swanson come to me in my chambers and she makes love to me so to save her reputation, I marry her in a chapel and say my wife is dead. Only the Royal Family knows the truth.

I make love to my third wife for a month straight until I know she is with child.

I send her to Wolf Hall the same place my other wives are and also the pregnant servants.

Hmm mayhap I will marry the servants to groomsmen who will still let them be my mistresses.

I will do just that.

I summon my groomsmen who travel with me.

''I will pay you to marry Castiel and Miranda if you will continue to let them pleasure me until I tire of them. And of course, I'll give them breaks so that you may have sons of your own.''

''I will marry Castiel.'' Daniel Bins one of my groomsmen told me.

''And I will marry Miranda milord.'' Samuel Williams told me.

''Perfect. As soon as we go back you shall marry them.''

Jonathan sent Castiel and Miranda Thatch a letter telling them what was to happen when they arrived back.

* * *

Queen Isabella POV

I make sweet love to my husband and conceive again as Aria taught me the spell for me to know when I conceived.

Oh, I shall have another Royal babe in the castle as we let the children decide to stay at Hatfield or stay with us. They chose us but we know this can't last as the Privy Council will tell us they will have to stay at Hatfield but may visit.

I sigh as I never want to be apart from my babes.

But they always tell us what's best from the realm.

Edward thinks the Council is right and we should have the children for a little time but they must go back to Hatfield.

Sometimes I wonder if I picked the wrong brother. I wonder if I should have married George when he proposed but I was a woman in love and didn't see how Edward could be but then I shake it off because I love Edward.

* * *

December 31st 1512

Wolf Hall

Margery Seymour POV

Oh, Jonathan's going to pay for having three wives. And impregnated two of my servants.

Oh, they were lucky that Jonathan bribed his groomsmen into marrying them. Otherwise they just would have been mistresses with a dozen children by my husband.

Ha wouldn't that be a sweet revenge.

But sadly, they were married and are now Castiel Bins and Miranda Williams.

They don't even deserve marriage after sleeping with _my_ husband.

* * *

Castiel Bins POV

I am so _happy_ that I am married to my true love and that he will care for my babe and love them like they're his own.

I feel bad for Miranda as she is in a loveless marriage. And she only got married as her husband was paid to marry her.

* * *

January 2nd 1513

Wolf Hall

Lady Willow Seymour nee Bishop (was adopted)

I am seven months pregnant with my husband's child just like his other wife Margery and the servants.

I can't wait to bring my child into this world and hold him. I feel it is a boy.

If I have a son and Margery a daughter, I will be favored over her as I will have given him another heir.

Oh, my love is so good to me. He makes sure I am taken care of.

I don't worry about Felicia as she is just another wife.

It is John's right to take wives and mistresses as he pleases.

* * *

January 11th 1513

Wolf Hall Birthing Chambers

Margery Seymour POV

I scream my head off as I give birth two months early.

I didn't feel ill so someone must have given me something to start the birthing process.

I push and push until I feel the babe and afterbirth leave my body.

''A girl milady.''

''It was supposed to be a son.''

* * *

Midwife POV

''Push milady push.'' I tell Lady Seymour as the babe's head is crowning

She pushes and the head slips out first, another push then the shoulder, and then the final push and the babe is born. A wee lass. The apple of her father's eye I'd wager.

I clean the babe, announce the gender, then give the babe to her mother, give the mother the healing potion and leave once the lord of the house comes in.

* * *

John Seymour POV

''Well do I have another son?''

''No, a daughter my love.''

''Well another daughter for the Seymour family.'' I said in an icy tone.

''I can still produce sons my love. Give me one more chance to prove it.''

''Very well. I shall come after the healing potion kicks in. Enjoy your rest.''

''You shall be named Arabella.'' I heard my wife say just before I left the room.

* * *

Two hours later

I went to Margery and lain with her five times just to make sure she gives me a son.

After that I went to my second wife Willow who looked radiant as her pregnancy suited her well.

My parents would have loved her.

Felicia while pretty was also annoying and asked for things that were useless.

But Willow assures me she will teach Felicia how to be loyal and demure.


	30. Chapter 18

January 15th 1513

Wolf Hall

Lady Willow Seymour POV

Oh, how happy I am to be a future mother. I will be a better mother than Margery.

I am teaching Felicia how to behave as a lady of the Seymour household. She has been doing better.

Felicia only knew of being spoiled as a Swanson and now she has to adjust.

* * *

February 1st 1513

Willow POV

News has come from Greenwich Palace. Apparently, Portugal struck with assassins killing all but the King's brother George and the Queen of the Royal Family. The funerals are to be held tomorrow and I cannot go as I am heavily pregnant.

I feel sorry for Queen Isabella as I hear that she fainted at the news of her children's deaths and broke down crying when she awoke.

George's wife and children were killed as well. George is to marry Isabella and become King of England Ireland and Wales.

We are at war with Portugal again. And this time it's bloodier than the last.

* * *

March 3rd 1513

Midwife POV

''Push my lady push.'' I tell Willow the second wife to my lord John Seymour.

I see the head crown and as Willow pushes again the head comes out, another push and the shoulders are out then the final push.

''It's a boy milady.'' I say before she begins screaming again. I look and lo and behold she is carrying twins.

''Another boy milady.''

''Send my husband in.''

* * *

Willow POV

I have twin boys. I will succeed Margery as the top wife.

''Your sons milord.'' I tell my husband.

''Their names shall be George and Jonathan.''

''As is your will my love.''

After the healing potion kicked in John made love to me.

* * *

Castiel Bins POV

I scream as I give birth to my lord's child.

I push and push until the babe leaves my body.

''A baby girl milady.''

With that I know milord will continue sleeping with me until I give him a son.

''She will be named Emily.'' I say to my husband.

I down the healing potion as I hear milord's footsteps.

''We shall take her at the same time he tells Daniel.

''Of course, milord.''

With that I am unprepared as they enter me at the same time. It burns as I don't think I can take both at the same time but they start moving and pumping in and out of me. They finish inside of me and Lord Seymour leaves while Daniel takes me four more times.

* * *

Miranda POV

I scream as I give birth to a Seymour bastard.

''A boy Miranda.''

As I hear that I hope that means my lord will leave me alone now.

But before I can take the healing potion Samuel comes in and takes me five times before leaving and then John Seymour comes in and takes me as well and five times later, he names our son.

''His name shall be Phillip.''

''As milord wishes.''

* * *

March 4th 1513

Greenwich Palace

King George I POV

I am now married to my brother's widow Isabella. The one I truly loved. I go to her and make rough love to her and when she falls asleep, I make sure I have gotten her pregnant by casting spells one to make sure she's fertile one to make my seed and her egg combine and then to see if it worked.

She's pregnant as pregnant can be.

Isabella has withdrawn in herself since Edward's and the children's deaths.

I ask her friend a Belle witch named Aria.

''Give her this. Normally I wouldn't do this but I can't watch her die. This potion will erase memories of Edward being her true love and the children's father. You will be but she won't tell anyone as she loves you.''

With that, when having dinner with my wife I slipped the potion in discreetly and after that it's a waiting game.

* * *

March 5th 1513

Queen Isabella I POV

I 'remember' now that Edward erased my memories of my children being my true love George's and how Edward controlled my every will.

I still mourn for my children but I don't mourn for Edward and wish to join him.

As a Bête witch we have different spells and sometimes they're dark but mostly they're light.

I know some spells so that my children can be reborn to me.

I cast the spell and feel souls settle in my stomach as I am with child and will deliver in December.

I can't tell what gender they are yet. Hopefully they will be sons and not daughters.

I want daughters but I need to give England an heir and a spare and daughters are only going to be Queens to their husband's kingdoms.

* * *

April 12th 1513

Marie POV

Once Isabella did the spell me, Henry, and Arthur our brother not the son to Isabella went into the bodies of the babes and we know that we will be the heirs of the kingdom.

But as soon as we enter the growing babes we forget all we know and will know and love George and Isabella as our parents.

* * *

Queen Isabella Plantagenet POV

I meet with Diana Brandon as she has miscarried and I have seen her take many lovers so George has decided after taking her one time while I watch to give her to a brothel as she has no prospects for a marriage.

I lure her to my husband's study and watch as he makes her drink a potion so she won't get pregnant this time.

George lifts her skirt, lowers her underwear and penetrates her and makes rough love to her until he finishes inside of her.

After that he has her put her underwear back on and calls the guards in.

''Take her to the brothel and make sure that every male that goes in the brothel has a turn with her before going to someone else.''

''Can we go in and have a turn?'' the guards asked.

''Sure, but make her take this potion so that she will give you bastards and if your wife is infertile take the babies from her and say they're your wives'.'' George said.

* * *

An hour later

Diana POV

As soon as I get in the brothel with the guards, they say they have permission from the King to try out the goods and impregnate me so I won't be able to do anything if they impregnate me.

We enter a room and they strip me of my clothes and give me the fertility potion.

''Charles you shall go first.'' one knight says and I realize one knight is my dear cousin.

''Charles please don't I'm your cousin. It's wrong.'' I say suppressing a moan.

''If you truly think it's wrong then why are you opening your legs?''

Before I can say anything else, he enters me and thrusts in and out at a frenzied pace and finishes inside of me.

''Your turn Thomas.''

I realize the other knight is Thomas More and like my cousin he enters me and finishes in me.

Then they take me at the same time. I know I am most likely pregnant now and will not be touched until a few hours after I deliver the babes.

I thought I was free of the brothel after I killed King Louis but I was wrong and it's most likely because I have taken many lovers and no husband.

Mayhap if I married one of my lovers, I would have been safe.

But no longer. I will be used for men's pleasure until a man wishes to marry me.


	31. French Interlude 9

April 5th 1513

Chateau Blois, France

Anne Boleyn POV

I am in the chapel getting married to William Bête and giving him my dowry.

''I William Bête, take thee, Anne Boleyn to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' William vowed

''I Anne Boleyn, take William Bête to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vowed.

* * *

Later that night

William and I go to our rooms and consummate our marriage and a week later we leave for England.

* * *

''I'll miss you Anne. You're going to become an aunt again.'' Mary told me.

''I'll come visit. And who knows I may make you an aunt as well.''

''You can come visit anytime.'' the Regent King Francois told me.

''And I will. When we can of course.''

* * *

Francois Angouleme POV

''You are with child?'' I ask my wife.

''Yes, my love. I feel it is a son this time.''

''I care not for the gender, only that they are born healthy.''

''But you need an heir my love.''

''I am only the regent until Louis is old enough to take the throne.''

''I know but you still need an heir. My father says it is a woman's duty to give her husband heirs.''

''Your father is a fool. He knows not what he has.''

* * *

April 7th 1513

Duchess Rosalita Brandon POV

Brandon Chateau

I was the Queen of France but no longer as Katherine's son Louis will take over when he turns twelve.

I am almost four months with child with Drake's children and I couldn't be happier.

While I miss my second husband the mad King Louis, I am happier with Drake and would rather be with him. Drake loves me and I him.

I only married Louis as revenge for me and revenge for my cousin.

My cousin because Louis backed Henry the VII for Edward's banishment and me as he executed my first love.

His name was Tristan Blois and he was a supporter of the Plantagenets.

When Louis found out Tristan was a supporter, he had Tristan arrested given trial then beheaded.

Tristan and I had married and had a child. Then I spelled myself a virgin as no one knew we were married.

Tristan would be proud of his son. As his son is four years old now and a brilliant child.

Tristan had black hair, grey eyes, tanned skin, and an oval face.

Our son, Christian has my brown hair, Tristan's grey eyes, my pale skin, and Tristan's oval face. He has my almond shape with his eyes, Tristan's nose, my heart shaped lips, Tristan's ears and chin, and the thickness of my hair.

Of course, the Royals think and believe these babes are Louis' and they might be. Or at least one of them could be.

I am having triplets and they will be recognized as Mad King Louis' children. Even if they are really Drake's (but they don't know that).

Louis would have married Diana Brandon for his second wife if he would not have executed Tristan.

Caterina or Queen Katherine did indeed die of childbirth and would have died even with help.

I am a seer and can see every decision's future. That's how I know what would have happened if Tristan was alive.

Tristan and I would have had five more children before I would be infertile and I would never be mistress to King Louis the XII. That would have been Diana Brandon.

* * *

Duchess Nerissa Brereton nee Bête POV

I am eight months pregnant with my husband William Brereton and I feel it is a son. I at least hope I am carrying a son.

I have finished making three christening gowns as I can't decide which one I like best.

I yawn and decide to take a nap so I stop what I'm doing and go to bed.

* * *

A few hours later

I wake up and go to get out of bed when I feel my water break. I call the maids and send for the midwife.

''Push my lady push.'' Stella Rougarou said.

''I am pushing.''

I push then the head comes out, I push again and the shoulders come out, then the final push and the babe is out but before I can do anything, I give birth to two more babies and pass the afterbirth.

''Two sons and a daughter milady.'' Stella tells me.

''Tell my husband that I have given birth to his children.''

* * *

William Brereton POV

I pace back and forth until the door opens.

''Well? Do I have an heir?''

''Duchess Nerissa forbids me to disclose the gender as she wants to tell you herself.''

I go into the room and see my ravishing wife with her blonde hair stuck to her.

''May I introduce our sons and daughter.''

''Our sons shall be named Kaelan and James.''

''Our daughter shall be named Grace.''

''A perfect name that you have chosen for our daughter Nerissa my love.''

* * *

April 10th 1513

Naples Manor

Petunia Naples nee Fiore POV

I am spending time with my three-month-old children Roselia and Louis while Samuel is at court.

I also just found out I am two months pregnant with Samuel's heir.

Louis and Roselia will never get to know their father and that saddens me as every child needs a father.

Samuel says as soon as he comes home, he will be a father to them. I need him here now. I worry that he has taken a mistress and will not want me as his wife anymore.

I have no prospects for a marriage if he divorces me.

God please let me keep this man happy. I repent for the sins which I have committed I ask for Your forgiveness and ask that my husband will stay with me.

For my children if not for me.


	32. AN 4

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora (for now)

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth


	33. Chapter 19

April 10th 1513

Greenwich Palace, England

King George I POV

I have gotten Isabella a present. Well two presents actually. One is a puppy an Alaskan husky to be precise. And the other is a ruby teardrop necklace that reminds me of her beauty.

I surprise Isabella with the pup and the necklace.

''Oh, thank you George. They're wonderful I love them.''

I put the teardrop ruby necklace around her neck.

''His name shall be Abel.''

''It's a perfect name my love.'' I tell my wife.

''What if these children are daughters?''

''They will be my pearls. We are still young and will have many children.''

Isabella kisses me with passion and soon we are making passionate love. I finish inside of her five minutes later.

Oh, how I love making love to Isabella. I am ten years older than her and my late brother. Edward was a miracle baby and was the favorite of my mother while I was my father's favorite.

How Edward got Isabella to love him and not I, I will never know. I have loved Isabella since she was twelve and grew into her beauty and became her name Isabella.

Isabella is the Queen of my heart and my one true wife. No one else. And I have spelled her to let me take mistresses and mayhap other wives if she does not give me heirs. I know what spell she plans to do and I will let her as her soul maybe in a different body but it will still be Isabella.

* * *

Queen Isabella I POV

Oh, how I love George so much. He is the reason I still live when our children do not.

I begin to cry at the thought of my babies. Beauregard, Henry, Arthur, Mary, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, Gaia, Phillip, Samuel and Hyacinth. God, I hope they are in Your arms and are looking down.

I will have my babies back one by one.

* * *

Belle Manor

Bessie Belle nee Blount POV

I push and push the babe out as it is a few days overdue. I finally feel the babe leave my body.

''A son milady.''

Before I can tell them to send for Christian he is already in the room.

''He shall be named Dagda.''

''As you wish lord husband.''

With that done he leaves me to rest and let the healing potion kick in before he will take me again so that I shall give him another heir.

* * *

A few hours later

I wake from my nap to find Christian staring at me with a friend of his.

''My love? Who is this?''

''Someone who needs an heir.'' he said before he spread my legs out.

''When you are taking her, I want you to do a spell that gives you the ability to have children.

''Mmmm yes lover. I will carry your heir. Heck I could take her place and we can dispose of her.''

''You would have to wear a glamour at all times at court.''

''I care not. I can do a spell to where her eggs become mine as well. We won't need her.''

''What will happen to her?''

''You know what will happen. We can steal her life force as we have before with others.''

I try to scream but he silences me with a spell. He does a spell on me that a light comes from my womb and enters him. I try to beg for my life but it is no use.

* * *

Christian Belle POV

Oh, it's so hot seeing Phillip at work. Phillip is a Bête and my true love. He casts two spells on her. The first as he already gave himself a womb to make her eggs his for eternity and the other to show her life force.

Her life force looks like it'll be delicious.

''Come let us consume her life force and then make love by her corpse which I will destroy.'' Phillip says.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. We suck her life from her and soon she's dead and then I am making love to Phillip and make sure to finish inside of him.

We burn the body and Phillip assumes Bessie's identity for the rest of our lives.

* * *

May 1st 1513

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Isabella I POV

I see a twelve-year-old lady that is unmarried. My body might not make it when I deliver so I become her friend. Her name is Nadine Black and she looks exactly like me.

I tell George my plan and he agrees to go along with it. Nadine is a beauty but I will evict her from her body and marry George and have plenty of heirs to the throne.

* * *

August 7th 1513

Nadine Black POV

I see the Queen and see how fragile she is. She may not make it through the birth.

The king is showing interest in me but I tell him I will only sleep with my husband that I will not be a mistress. I worry that the Queen will start to hate me but she doesn't.

I go to see her one day and before I can do anything, I am in a daze and we switch bodies and I am the Queen of England until December 11 1513.

* * *

December 11th 1513

General POV

Greenwich Palace, England

Isabella watches as Nadine in her body screams her head off and gives birth to three girls before succumbing to childbed fever.

* * *

December 15th 1513

Isabella POV

Royal Chapel

Nadine (Isabella) marries George and becomes Queen Nadine I.

Later that night

George consummates his marriage with Nadine, really Isabella but no one knows.

He impregnates me and will have child after child with me until I am rendered infertile.

Now I will have children for many years. I saw that I would die with that pregnancy and I wanted to be with George so I had to do something and I did.

I feel a little bad for Nadine but then I squish it down. She was a sacrifice that I had to make.

I will make sure Beau and the others are reborn as I had three girls.

Rachel, Violet, and Willow.

* * *

King George I POV

I make both rough and sweet love to my wife. And I know I have gotten her pregnant and knowing it is Isabella's soul in Nadine's body. Oh, my sweet Isabella who shall be my wife for many lifetimes.

Thoughts rush out of my mind as soon as I make love to her again.

* * *

A week later

Odette Boleyn POV

Oh, how I love my sons. They are three months old today. Their names are Garrett, Harold, and Thomas.

I have yet to get pregnant again but Thomas doesn't care as I have given him three more sons who are healthy.

When Thomas comes back, he makes love to me and impregnates me (but we don't know that yet).

* * *

Diana Brandon POV

I am screaming my head off as I give birth to both Thomas More and my cousin's children.

They all leave my body and then I push the afterbirth out. With Charles I have two boys. And with Thomas I have a boy and a girl.

''They shall be named Daniel and Drake Brandon.''

''He shall be named George More and the girl Felicity.''

''As you wish.''

Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Norfolk enter the brothel then.

They are sent to me and they make rough love to me again and again to make sure the fertility potion works.

Then William Stafford comes in and makes love to me as well. Then they take me at the same time. It leaves me sore and then I'm left alone as they know I probably conceived.

Well this is my life now.


	34. AN 5

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora (for now)

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity


	35. French Interlude 10

January 14th 1514

Chateau Blois, France

Mary Angouleme nee Boleyn POV

I groan in pain as I am delivering my husband's heir.

''Push Your Grace push.'' Arabella Naples tells me.

''I am pushing.'' I say before giving one big push and push out not one but two babes.

''What are they?''

''Your Grace has delivered twin sons.'' Arabella says.

''Send in my husband.'' I say.

* * *

Francois POV

I pace the room as I hear my beloved Mary practically screaming in pain while delivering our child into this world.

Anne could not come as she is seven months with child and William will not take the chance of Anne losing the babe.

As soon as the midwife comes out, I accost her.

''How is my wife? Has she delivered safely? How is the babe?'' I fire one question after the other.

''Your wife is fine my lord Regent. She has delivered safely and the babes are fine.''

''Babes?''

''Yes babes. It turns out your wife was carrying twins and they are both fine.''

After hearing that I run into the room to see my wife nursing one of the babes.

''Your sons my love.''

''They shall be named Alexander and Anthony.''

''As you wish my love.''

''I will leave you to rest and only when you feel up to it will I take you again.''

''Oh, my love I will always want you.''

* * *

Mary Angouleme POV

I have done it. I have given my husband an heir and a spare even though I don't see Anthony as a spare.

Alexander looks like his father while Anthony looks like me. We shall see if it remains that way. Or if they will look like any ancestors of ours.

I hope with giving him sons Francois will not take lovers but I will bow my head if he does and remain silent.

Please Francois do not take a mistress. It will break my heart knowing I cannot satisfy my husband. I look and see Samuel Naples and begin talking to him about my worries.

''If he takes a mistress then he is a fool and cannot see what he has.''

''Oh, and what might that be?''

''A beautiful loving wife who has given him three children and her heart.''

''I am not that beautiful.''

He looks at me like I just said Louis would abdicate the throne for Rosalita's legitimate son.

''Do you not see yourself? You are the most gorgeous woman in Europe.''

''You are exaggerating.''

''Not the way I see it.''

We continue speaking until I need to rest so he leaves and I get my most needed rest.

* * *

Francois POV

I go to see Arabella Naples the midwife and one who I would make my mistress.

''My Regent King what do you need? Is everything alright with your wife?''

Instead of responding with words I grab her hand and slip it in my pants and it is soon touching the uh problem I have in my pants.

''Oh, my lord I can't your wife...''

''Speak not of her. Now can you help me or do I need to go to someone else?''

Soon she is on her knees with my member in her mouth and sucks me off.

Before I can finish in her mouth I slip out of her mouth, lift her skirts, tear her underwear off, and penetrate her breaking her maidenhead in the process.

I make rough love to her making her orgasm five times before I finish inside of her.

As she is fifteen and still unwed, I will marry her to myself once I have the court's permission as the documents that Louis would have written states that I can have more than one wife, I will marry her plus any other betrothal contracts Louis 'created'.

I then go to a lady in waiting named Belle Ferroniere only to find Marie Gaudin and Claude de Rohan-Gye with her.

''Oh, milord we did not hear you come in. Is something wrong?'' Marie asks.

I shut and lock the doors with knights loyal to me outside saying that I am a traveler that the Regent King gave a room to.

''Milord?'' Belle says/asks before I rip her clothes off and take my pants off and plow into Belle taking her maidenhead and make her cum five times before I have my own release.

I then grab Marie and rip her clothes off as she moans and begs me to take her. I ram myself inside of her and after a few hours have my final release.

I then go to Claude who spreads her legs as she wants to be maîtresse-en-titre and I take her over and over again and release inside of her.

I then write a fake will naming me as future King and my heirs with Mary are the future heirs to the throne. Once I am finished, I leave it to where it can be found and I am to be declared King Francois I of France and I also write documents saying I can have more than one wife in Louis' handwriting.

Once it is known in court that there are betrothal contracts so that I may take more than one wife they prepare the marriages knowing Louis would not have it ignored. The marriages took place on the same day as I married Arabella d'Orléans nee Naples, Belle Angouleme nee Ferroniere, Marie d'Orléans nee Gaudin, Francoise Angouleme nee de Foix, Anne d'Orléans de Pisseleu d'Heilly, Claude Angouleme de Rohan-Gye, and Chatelaine d'Orléans nee de Montfrault.

I now have eight wives and chances of having more than two sons. Marie, Mary, Anne, Francoise, Claude, Arabella, Belle, and Chatelaine all came into the King's chambers and I stripped them of their clothing.

I slept with my lovely wife Mary, my Venus first and had released five times within her.

Then I slept with Arabella, then Belle, then Francoise, then Claude, then Anne, then Marie, then Chatelaine.

By the time I was done they were all sore and pleasured. I had slipped potions in their goblets at the feasts and the potions were to make them obey my every will, fertility potion, plus a dozen others I forget as I just told the witch to put them in the wine that would be served to my Queens.

Katherine's children were sent to Spain, and Rosalita's were sent back to her as I will not kill them as the will Louis 'wrote' states I am the heir and King.

Katherine's children are to rule Spain and whoever they marry countries.

I will have multiple heirs that will marry and rule whatever countries they marry into. Like Scotland as I have a betrothal contract that states whenever I have a daughter, she will marry the heir of the kingdom.

Alexander is now crown prince to France and it is said that King George is looking for husbands for his daughters.

I send him a betrothal contract that states his oldest daughter, Rachel shall marry Alexander and she will be Queen of France.

* * *

Mary Boleyn POV

I do as my husband says and I make sure that I will conceive sons again and be the top Queen and always hold Francois' heart.

If he says to pleasure other men I will. If he says he wants my life force I will give it to him.

If he says he wants to eat my heart I will carve it out of my chest and put it on a plate for him to eat before I die.

If he wants to lay with someone new at court, I will lure them in.

If he wants to secretly marry a man, I will let him as there are ways of men having children with other men.

I will do anything for Franois.


	36. Chapter 20

January 24th 1514

Greenwich Palace, England

Anna Seymour nee Bête POV

I grieve for my sister and hope she is at peace and know the only reason King George remarried was for heirs as my sister had all girls. Rachel, Violet, and Willow. I have my own children with Gideon. Two sons and a daughter.

Our sons are named Jonathan and Edward and our daughter is named Regina.

I am pregnant again, five months along and Edward, Jonathan, and Regina are brilliant for one-and-a-half-year olds. I just hope they do not get jealous of the new babes.

Gideon comes in and kisses me trying to sooth me since Isabella's death. I still cannot believe Isabella's dead.

Maybe it is for the best as she missed Beau, Mary, Arthur, Lizzie, Hal, Eddy, Isabella, Will, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia.

Oh, how I wish Isabella was still here. She would love our new sister in law, Anne Bête nee Boleyn who is to give birth in March.

I know it's early but I'm planning Regina, Edward, and Jonathan's birthday. I know June 15th is five months away but I still want to make sure they know they're loved as Isabella always questioned if she was loved by mother and father.

Oh, Isabella I hope you aren't angry at George for remarrying so he can have heirs.

* * *

Christian Belle POV

I am making love to my husband Phillip as we decided to marry. I told the priest Bessie (Phillip) wanted to renew our vows and so he married us.

I know Phillip is hurt by the passing by his cousin, Queen Isabella who died from childbed fever. I try to comfort him but he does not respond to it at all.

After we made love, I have discovered something else. Bessie's and Phillip's eggs merged and became one because he tells me so and he will have biological children of his own.

Oh, how I can't wait to see what our children will look like. Of course, Phillip has to keep his wife until she gives him a son then I can kill her gladly.

I make sure the chances of a son are increased so I can kill her afterwards and say she died of childbed fever.

* * *

February 1st 1514

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

I am eight months along now and can't wait for this bundle of joy to arrive so I can hold him or her.

I see and hear my husband's sorrow of his sister's passing delivering Princess Rachel Duchess of Rochford, Princess Violet duchess of Windsor, and Princess Willow duchess of Cambridge and now he worries that I will die from childbed fever. I try to tell him everything will be fine but he does not listen.

I then go to my room to take a nap and rest my body for my children.

* * *

Two hours later

I wake from my nap to find wetness between my legs. My water has broken.

I yell for my ladies to call the midwife as the children are coming.

The midwife comes and spreads my legs apart and measures how far along I am.

''The babe is almost here my lady. It's time to push.'' Alice Cromwell tells me.

I begin to push and push to deliver my babes into the world as I feel it is twins.

I push and one babe comes out.

''My lady you have given birth to a daughter.'' the midwife says.

And as I knew I had to push again and again until I delivered the other babe into the world and pushed the afterbirth out.

''You have given birth to a son.''

''Let my husband come in.''

* * *

William Bête POV

I pace back and forth and worry that I will lose Anne the way that I lost my sister, Queen Isabella.

The midwife comes out and I pounce on her.

''How is my wife? Has she delivered safely? How is our child?''

''Your wife is fine. Yes, she has delivered safely and your children are fine.''

''Children?''

''Yes, my lord. Your wife has given birth to twins. A daughter and a son.''

I rush into my wife's rooms after hearing that.

''My lord husband I would like for you to meet your son and daughter.''

''Oh, they're adorable my love.''

''What shall our son be named?''

''He shall be named Beaumont.''

''A wonderful choice. And our daughter shall be named Isabella after her aunt.''

''Thank you love.''

I look at my wife with love as I know she wanted to know she wanted our first born daughter after her mother Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard.

* * *

February 21st 1514

Queen Nadine (Isabella) Plantagenet nee Black POV

I am two months pregnant now and the war with Portugal is over. We have won and dominated them.

I have gotten my revenge for my children. They never should have killed my children as the royal family of Portugal now has to have more heirs themselves now. The daughters escaped the slaughter but the sons did not.

Oh, how I miss Beau, Mary, Hal, Lizzie, Arthur, Edward, Isabella, Will, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia.

They shall be reborn. I know Rachel, Violet, and Willow are not Mary, Elizabeth, Artemis or Gaia.

I do not know who they are but they are not my babies reborn. But my babies shall be reborn. I will make sure of it.


	37. French Interlude 11

February 1st 1514

Naples Mansion, France

Petunia Naples nee Fiore POV

I scream as I give birth to Samuel's heirs and I am glad he is here for the birth.

''Push milady push.'' Stella Rougarou, the midwife told me.

I push and I push until I feel three babes and the afterbirth leave my body. (A/N I have never given birth aka I am not a mom so I don't know what birth feels like).

''Three daughters' milady.''

''Send my husband in so he can meet his children.''

With that, she rushes out to get my husband.

I nurse one of my daughters while waiting for my husband.

* * *

Duke Samuel Naples POV

I pace the floor waiting to hear if I have an heir or not.

The midwife comes out and I accost her wanting to know if I have heirs as I plan on marrying someone else after she has given me daughters.

''Well do I have an heir or not?''

''She has given birth to three girls milord.''

I see red and the chance to be free of her. I storm into the room and look at my daughters wishing they were sons.

''You have failed me and I will marry another as you will have died from childbed fever.''

''But I am perfectly healthy. Please give me one more chance.''

''No, these girls were your chance as you were not a virgin when I married you. Hmm I could say that you have a twin that no one knew about.''

''But I don't have a twin.''

''Are you so sure? Lover come here.''

My male lover appears and then shapeshifts into a likeness of her except for the eyes and hair (ash blonde hair and sky-blue eyes). He also does a spell to where any DNA she has he shares as he is creating a permanent magical womb within him and making sure his DNA and the eggs DNA support the twin story.

As my lover is a Belle witch who knows the Bête spells, he makes her life force show up and consumes it as I watch.

Soon enough I watch as my wife dies and I watch happily.

* * *

Earlier when Lucas Belle casts the life force spell

Petunia Naples POV

Lucas Belle casts spell after spell on me. One to have my DNA merge with his, another to silence me, and another to make my life force appear.

Before I can do anything, he starts devouring my life force and I begin to feel cold.

I begin to see darkness overcoming me and soon I am in Death's arms.

I worry for my daughters and how they will be raised by their father.

* * *

Lucas Belle POV

I am sucking the life out of Petunia and she is aging rapidly and soon she is dead.

''Mmm, her life force was good. Now what shall we name your daughters?'' I ask Samuel in my female body.

''Anything but flower names.''

''How about Nadine, Angelette, and Ruby?''

''Perfect.''

* * *

A few hours later

Royal Chapel

Samuel Naples POV

''I Samuel Naples, take thee Aria Fiore to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' I vowed.

''I Aria Fiore, take thee Samuel Naples to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' Aria Fiore (Lucas Belle) vowed.

* * *

Later that night

Aria Naples nee Fiore (Lucas Naples nee Belle) POV

I lay down and let Samuel take me over and over again for all of our wedding week.

* * *

A week later

We are now happily married and are 'mourning' my 'twin's' death. I will be the mother to Petunia's children and I will have Samuel's heirs. I will give him sons as she had failed to do that.

I cast a spell on the Fiore family so they would 'remember' Petunia having a twin and that I went to Germany but I wanted to come help my 'twin' so they sent for me and here I am.

Of course, that never happened as Petunia never had a twin.

* * *

March 14th 1514

Queen Arabella d'Orléans nee Naples POV

I try to gather false evidence so that Mary Boleyn shall be locked away in a tower and executed and I shall be the top Queen. (They consented to everything before being under the influence of the mind control potion as I don't like that rape happens so I avoid it in fanfiction).

Mary should have denied Francois as a good Catholic woman would do as it was only days after losing his first wife that he agreed to the betrothal contract.

If they were to marry, she should have waited two more years before marrying him.

Instead they married as soon as she was of age to marry and I don't think it was right as it was only seven months since his wife's death.

I try to make him stay with me and not go into _her_ room but he goes to _her_ anyway.

* * *

King Francois POV

I go into my Mary's room and lay with her and impregnate her this time hopefully (they don't know yet) as every wife of mine except Mary are two months pregnant.

I get aroused again as I think of my Mary round with a child and I pump in and out of her and release ten times.

Oh, my Mary please be pregnant with my child. I love any child you give to me but I need heirs now that I am King of France.

I pray that the Lord will bless me with sons from every wife in these pregnancies.

I slip out of Mary and clean myself then leave.

There is nothing to stand in my way of being King of France and _my_ line ruling France. Nothing but Spaniard brats but even they are nothing compared to me and _my_ children.


	38. AN 6

There is a poll on my page on what should happen to Francois. Vote on what you think should happen


	39. Chapter 21

March 15th 1514

Greenwich Palace, England

King George I POV

Oh, how I love seeing Isabella at work even if she is in another body. I am ecstatic to learn I am to be a father again.

Hopefully it will be sons this time even though I love my daughters, I need an heir to the throne.

And females only become Queen through marriage not through succession.

I need an heir and a spare in the least. My sons shall be named Richard and Gabriel, one a messenger and the other our lionheart.

I see a wedded lady in waiting of my wife and take her as my mistress. Her name is Heather Potter nee Williams.

I summon her to my study which is connected to my chambers. As soon as she comes in and the doors close, I kiss her passionately guiding her to my chambers, all the while stripping her of her clothing.

I throw her on the bed and enter her quickly then make passionate love to her seven times. I dismiss her after I'm done, letting her dress before she leaves then wait for my Queen to enter and make sweet and passionate love to Nadine (Isabella) until I make sure she can't walk straight.

* * *

Queen Nadine (Isabella) I POV

Oh, how passionate that was. I will make sure he will never have to take a lover (doesn't know about Heather and George being together).

I'm not a Bête witch for nothing. With a snap of my fingers I can make George regret being born male. I will also make any lover he has miserable and exiled from the court.

Any lady of mine caught with my husband shall be known as a tramp who slept with a married man and the King at that.

Oh, my King of my heart why are your eyes wondering so? Am I not enough to please you anymore? Am I so ugly in your eyes that you need to go to someone else's bed?

What can I do to make you love me again and for your eyes not to wonder? Please God let me be carrying a son or sons as that is probably why his eye has wandered.

I have come back from the darkness ever since Henry died and I am back to the light.

* * *

Anna Seymour nee Bête POV

I am seven months along now and could not be happier as I sense I will have sons again. I hope the Queen shall give George sons so he does not replace her.

My sister, Isabella would have been under so much pressure to give birth to sons if she was still alive. And I feel now that the pressure is on Nadine, that she might snap.

I feel bad for the current Queen as not only has she has to hope she is to deliver sons but her husband has a mistress and he quiets everyone so she will never find out.

* * *

April 1st 1514

Seymour Bête Mansion

Oh, I curse Gideon once again as he thought that I was in such a fragile state that he sent me to our mansion to give birth.

Oh, he is so lucky he isn't here right now. Otherwise I would use him as a target practice.

I suddenly feel so tired so I go to my room to take a nap.

* * *

Later that night

I wake to find wetness between my legs. My water's broke.

I call in the maids and tell them to get the midwife.

Alice Cromwell nee de Flores comes in and measures how far along I am.

''I can feel the babe's head so as soon as a contraction hits, I need you to push my lady.''

Alice, being three months with child as Cromwell did not want to lay with her again until three months ago when Cromwell was wasted and slept with Alice, therefor impregnating her.

I push and push until I feel not one but two babes exiting my body and then the afterbirth.

''Two sons' milady.'' she tells me before I ask as I was about to.

''Bring my husband in.''

Gideon had arrived an hour ago and when he heard I was in labor, made sure to tell the midwife and nurses to make sure not only our sons but I survive as well.

* * *

Gideon Seymour POV

I barge in there after they tell me it is safe to come in.

I look at my wife with her black hair matted and stuck to her, her sapphire blue eyes shining with love and her tempting kissable lips.

''May I introduce you to your sons my love.''

''Their names shall be Hadrian and Leonidas.''

''Perfect names for the both of them my love.''

''I will give you time for the healing potion to kick in, then I shall lay with you afterwards.''

''As you say my love.''

* * *

April 3rd 1514

Cromwell Manor

Thomas Cromwell POV

I never wanted to lay with Alice again as I am petitioning Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin's legitimization. For them to be my legitimate heirs again and so I can marry someone of my choosing.

I may have chosen Alice in the heat of the moment, but I have someone else in mind now and it isn't Alice.

She does not give me the passion I need. My lover gives me the passion my wife gives me nothing but children.

I regret marrying Alice and not my lover, Alice's twin sister, Sarah.

I thought Alice was Sarah at first that day and that I was marrying Sarah de Flores not Alice.

Alice and Sarah both have red hair, but Sarah has emerald green eyes while Alice has grass green eyes. Other than that, they look exactly the same.

How I curse myself for not seeing the difference in time until after the marriage was consummated.

Mayhap I can slip poison in her cup after she delivers these babes and have it look like it was Sarah that died and that Alice wants to remarry afterwards.

Mayhap. But I will have to get some Belladonna to slip in her drink.


	40. AN 7

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora (for now)

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity

Anna Seymour nee Bête and Gideon Seymour kids

Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas

Anne Bête nee Boleyn and William Bête kids

Beaumont and Isabella


	41. French Interlude 12

April 14th 1514

Chateau Blois, France

King Francois I POV

I am ecstatic as I learn Mary, my Venus is with child again. She may be a month along but I am happy nonetheless as it will be our child.

Arabella and the others may give me son after son and daughter after daughter but Mary is the Queen of my heart and her children with me will be at the top for the line of succession.

As it is in Louis' will, it is to be followed. Unless she has cheated on me and given me bastards instead of true royalty, then it will fall to my second wife, Arabella d'Orléans nee Naples.

But of course, as Mary was a virgin when I took her, she has never lain with another man.

If she does lay with another man, she will find herself a head shorter. She is mine and only mine.

She will learn the hard way if she ever cheats on me.

* * *

April 21st 1514

Queen Mary Boleyn POV

I worry as I see my husband give in to madness every day. I worry that one of my sister wives will try to replace me as Queen of Francois' heart.

I see Arabella looking at me with an evil look and I know she'll do anything to get rid of me and with Francois becoming mad with power, he might believe anything she tells him.

Please God, for Elizabeth, Alexander, and Anthony bring my loving husband back to me. I worry that I am on borrowed time if I do not give him another son. With the others three months along and I one month, I worry that he will favor the one who gives him sons from that pregnancy first and I just another wife.

* * *

May 1st 1514

Chateau Boleyn, France

Francois has moved me to a castle outside of court for my pregnancy. Or so he says. I'm not even two months along yet and he sends me away from court.

For what? To replace me as the top Queen and the Queen of his heart?

I will make him regret this. I was his first Queen and second wife as he was a widow when he married me. I gave him three beautiful children two of which are sons.

I summon our children from their residence as I am their mother and I teach Elizabeth all I know. (telling her to beware as her father is mad now).

Elizabeth has my blonde hair, her father's brown eyes (A/N Idk what color eyes Francois had) my pale skin and her father's lips. Other than that, she looks exactly like I did at her age. Father had shown me portraits of me when I was a babe.

I hope she has a better marriage than I. It is said that Louis betrothed my daughter to one of his sons. I hope not as I want her married to someone from somewhere else.

Mayhap I can get a betrothal from Germany and she shall be safe from Francois and France itself. Oh God please let Elizabeth marry for love and safety.

* * *

May 3rd 1514

Chateau Blois

Queen Arabella POV

My plan is working. I am becoming Queen of Francois' heart. Now all I need to do is sully Queen Mary's name and virtue and she shall die and her children declared bastards and my children shall be on the throne of France not hers.

Francois seems to be looking not for a Queen consort this time but a King consort and I shall help him.

I find a male named James Blount who's related to a Calais witch and so has magic of his own to make him carry a womb. He is also fourteen and has plenty of time to carry heirs for Francois.

Royal Chapel

Francois and James tie the knot and after that they aren't seen for two weeks as they are consummating their marriage. Of course, James is under a glamour and is known as Jasmine d'Orléans nee Blount.

* * *

May 17th 1514

Jasmine (James) Blount POV

As I am newlywed and I am pregnant as I know the spell to know exactly when you conceive and I used it on myself should I ever marry a man as I did.

I will do anything for Francois. Even kill one of his wives if he asks me of it.

I use a spell to permanently turn me and any other man under a glamour into a woman. They may look like the woman but they won't be her.

I lift the glamour I placed on myself to see that it's no longer a glamour. I am a woman with a womb that works like any other male that's under the glamour spell.

I am now truly Jasmine d'Orléans nee Blount, sister to Bessie Belle nee Blount.

Oh, if only my children could be on the throne. But I am Francois' ninth wife and to give birth in February of next year while the others are giving birth this year and they'll probably be sons while I'll probably give birth to daughters.

* * *

Francois POV

Arabella tries to show me evidence that Mary was unfaithful but I know she hasn't been as the guards to her room are loyal to me and only me. If she does cheat, she will die by my hand. I will poison her if that is what it will take.

I had moved her away so that the rumors would stop as she is with our children and guards who are loyal to me.

They would tell me if she was having an affair.

The rumors keep spreading and I cannot stop them all even though I wish I could.

I love Mary and always will. But if she is cheating on me how can I trust her words that Alexander and Anthony are mine or even the ones that she is carrying right now are mine?

* * *

Chateau Boleyn

Queen Mary Boleyn POV

I know I am in danger as I hear rumors of me committing adultery. I know I am not an adulteress but others think so.

I know I have to prove myself faithful. I hope Francois comes to realize I am faithful as I was in the beginning of our relationship as I have always been faithful.

''Mama why is papa mean to you?'' Elizabeth asks.

''He is under a ton of stress and so he may seem mean but he just gets mad as some people say something untrue to him and so to make sure everyone knows it is not true, he sent us here so they would stop spreading lies.''

''So, he still loves us?''

''Of course he does Elizabeth. You are his jewel and I am the Queen of his heart. He just wanted everyone to stop with the lies.''

''Okay mama.''

''Now go to your studies as we know you are very smart.''

''I'll see you later mama.''

''Je t'aime my darling daughter.''

''Je t'aime mama.''

Oh, Elizabeth you are too smart for your age. I wish you knew not that your father might replace me with Arabella.

God, let Elizabeth keep her innocence of how the world is. She need not know that I might die by her father's hand or Arabella's hand.

I pray that you will watch over her and keep her view of the world untainted until she is ready.


	42. Chapter 22

April 21st 1514

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Nadine I POV

I am now four months along and I couldn't be happier as I feel it is sons. At least I hope it is as there is a lot of pressure as Isabella's (my) children were killed in the war with Portugal.

Ever since Isabella gave birth to Rachel, Violet, and Willow the pressure for George to have a son has doubled.

Oh, please God let me give England it's heirs. I do not want to lose my life as others have before me as I know More will do anything to get rid of me and replace me as Queen with another.

But I am assured by my lady-in-waiting Angeletta Brandon nee Swanson that I carry sons. But I know she has doubts of her own.

Angeletta has a few children herself. Charles, Daniel, and Paul who were born on November 10 1512 and Giselle, Diana, and Sarah September the twelfth 1513.

I know she and friends of hers slept with Charles Brandon a day before they were wed and that Angeletta's children may not be Samuel Brandon's children.

* * *

May 3rd 1514

Black Manor

Christine Black nee Valois POV

I am spending time with my two sons Andrew and William. I may not sleep with my husband, Theodore everyday but that is not my fault as he busies himself entertaining other women.

As I think what he might be doing he comes in, sends Andrew and William away, closes and locks the door and makes love to me.

Hopefully I will become pregnant after this and give Theo more sons. Mayhap a daughter as well.

* * *

Lord Theodore Black POV

After I make love to my dutiful wife, I go to my mistress and lay with her.

I never wanted to marry Christine but I did it as a favor for my friend. To cover up that he had slept with Christine and yet I know not who Andrew and William's true father is as I slept with Christine a night after Charles did.

Samuel and William Brandon are in the same predicament as I am. Although they have it harder since it's their brother/cousin that their wives slept with before they were married.

Samuel and Angeletta have Charles, Daniel, Paul, Giselle, Diana, and Sarah and Samuel knows not if he is the father to any of those two pregnancies as he has told me she is pregnant again. William's wife Lillian is also with child.

I do not know why they are content with their wives as their wives will just get lovers and they will end up divorcing anyway or I will do them a favor ad kill their wives and let people know there is doubt on the father of the children.

* * *

August 7th 1514

Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine I POV

I am almost ready to deliver. Just one month away and I will be able to hold my children in my arms.

My ladies have taken to fussing over me as like with any pregnancy there's a possibility I might not make it. But I know I will as I am too stubborn to die.

Oh, please let Beauregard and Mary return to me with this pregnancy.

I want my babies back so much. My children are my heart and soul. When they were taken my heart was ripped out of my chest and my soul died.

As I sit and think of my children George comes in and kisses me with so much love that you couldn't tell Nadine had only known George for a few months.

I say Nadine because I am not her. I would rather be called Isabella but since I am in Nadine's body, I have to go by her name.

''What were you just thinking of my Queen?''

''How it feels that we have known each other forever even though we only met last year.''

''Hmm strange how love is don't you agree?''

''Oui mon amour.''

''I will leave you to rest as I know you need it.''

''As you wish lord husband.''

With that, George leaves the chambers so I can get some much-needed rest.

* * *

September 7th 1514

Queen's Chambers

Alice Cromwell nee de Flores POV

''Push my Queen push.'' I tell Queen Nadine as I see the babe's head crowning.

She screams as she pushes and the head slides out, then pushes again and the shoulders slides out, and then with a final push the babe is completely out. A prince for England.

But it's not over as I then see her scream and begin to push again.

It continues this way until she has five more children. Three boys and three girls.

''Send in my husband.''

I bow and go to do as requested.

* * *

King George I POV

I am pacing as I hear my wife scream all the while giving birth.

After a few hours of screaming she stops and I worry what that means until Alice Cromwell comes out.

''Her Majesty has given birth to three sons and three daughters Your Majesty.''

Hearing that, I rush into the room and see my wife with her blonde hair sticking to her face and neck.

''Your heirs my King.''

''Who is the eldest?''

''Our little ravenette.''

''He shall be named George, Prince of Wales and his brothers shall be named Arthur, Duke of Pembroke and Beauregard, Duke of York.''

''Our daughters shall be named Mary, Duchess of Cornwall, Elizabeth, Duchess of Dover, and Artemis, Duchess of Exeter.''

''Perfect names my Queen. I will leave you to rest for now and come to you after the potion has kicked in.''

''Yes, my love. I cannot wait.''

* * *

General POV

The bells were rung as the Queen has given birth to the Royal children.

''Hear ye, hear ye Queen Nadine the first has given to Crown Prince George, Prince of Wales, Princess Mary, Duchess of Cornwall, Princess Elizabeth, Duchess of Dover, Prince Arthur, Duke of Pembroke, Prince Beauregard, Duke of York, and Artemis, Duchess of Exeter.'' town criers announced all over Britain.

King George sent letters to the Kings of France, Germany, Scotland, Portugal, and Russia.

He sent Portugal the letter to taunt them as they only have one prince right now.

The Queen of Portugal died giving birth to Crown Prince Nathaniel of Portugal and he is set to marry Princess Megan Stuart of Scotland.

* * *

King George I POV

I walk into my wife's chambers and start kissing her neck which wakes her from her slumber.

I then free myself from my pants and make sweet love to my angelic wife making sure to be gentle with her. We make love five times before she is exhausted and I go to my chambers where my mistress is waiting and I break it off with her as Nadine has given me the heirs I need and I love Nadine (Isabella).

* * *

September 10th 1514

Cromwell Residence

Alice Cromwell nee de Flores POV

I scream as I push out my babies. I am having twins and I hope they are sons.

After I push the second twin and the afterbirth out, Thomas comes and gives me some wine.

I drink it and before I have any warning I'm choking as the wine was poisoned.

''Don't worry sister, we will take care of your sons.'' is the last thing I hear.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell POV

''Now we just let you assume her identity.''

''It won't be hard as I am a midwife as well.''

''Oh, right our sons shall be named Geoffrey and Angelus.''

''Perfect names. Now let us get married or should I say remarried.''

* * *

An hour later

Cromwell Chapel

I finished saying my vows as did Sarah and we are now happily wed.

We have a big party to celebrate the marriage. The Royal family sends us wedding gifts.

* * *

Later that night

We consummate the marriage and tell the children old enough to understand that their mother died from childbed fever and that she wanted me to remarry.

With Henry and Mary being smart for a five and four-year-old. (Henrietta slept with Thomas in March of 1508 and, months before they wed which was in September 1508) Henry and Mary are nine months apart. Henry was born on December 11th 1508 and Mary was born September 10th 1509. Catherine and Benjamin had been born a month before their mother's death.

Sarah comforted me after Henrietta's death and I fell madly in love with her. So much so that we were planning our secret wedding when I accidently married her sister Alice.

Well, now I am married to Sarah and the widow of Alice.


	43. AN 8

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora, Geoffrey, and Angelus

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity

Anna Seymour nee Bête and Gideon Seymour kids

Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas

Anne Bête nee Boleyn and William Bête kids

Beaumont and Isabella

Queen Nadine and King George kids

George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, and Beauregard


	44. French Interlude 13

July 19th 1514

Chateau Blois, France

King Francois I POV

I am hearing disputes today and I can't help but remember why I wanted to become King of France.

_Flashback starts_

_December 23__rd_ _1513_

_Mary and I were enjoying a stroll when I heard that Katherine's family is pushing for four-year-old Louis to take the throne, but I do not want him to as I have the power as long as he stays off the throne._

_There is whisper that Princess Rachel of England will be Queen of France as Louis has decided not to wed Princess Anita (Russia had a better betrothal agreement) and that he will wed the babe Princess Rachel when she comes of age._

_I see my influence growing weaker and weaker and decide I need to take what is mine. The throne of France and I will have many wives who shall give me many children._

_End flashback_

I knew if I did not do what was needed, I would have lost the throne to a four-year-old Spaniard who does not deserve the throne.

And so, I drafted the will and betrothal documents that say I am King and my wives are the Queens and our children are the heirs to the throne of France.

Mayhap if Katherine gave birth to only girls, I would have been King sooner as Rosalita only gave Louis one legitimate heir to the throne. As I know Rosalita had a lover who she wed and made her husband.

* * *

Arabella d'Orléans nee Naples POV

I have a grudge against Mary Boleyn yes. Because Francois' first wife was my sister and Francois lost my sister, Claude only two months before the betrothal to Mary Boleyn.

I believe Mary should have married someone else and not my sister's widow.

At least that is my view as I think about my sister.

_Flashback starts_

_August 10__th_ _1511_

_Claude has summoned me as she is deathly ill and thinks she might die._

''_Dear Arabella, little sister if Francois remarries make sure it is of happiness. As I have failed to give him heirs, he needs to remarry for sons.''_

''_I will make sure he remarries for happiness and heirs within the time limit that is needed.''_

''_You cannot make sure of that. Men see beautiful women and will flock to them like moths to a flame. He will make his own time limit sister.'' Claude said before she breathed her last._

_I swore I would make him wait before marrying and it was going well, until Mary Boleyn attracted his attention._

_Flashback ends_

And so, I swore to do anything and everything within my power to make Mary's life miserable.

Francois does not know that I spread the rumors of Mary having been mistress to King Louis and sleeping with another man who will remain nameless lest that they corner him to tell them who told him to say Mary slept with him.

He is safe from their clutches and Mary is soon to die as I have acquired a poison that is tasteless and cannot be detected as the cause of death.

Francois will never know and I will have him all to myself as the other Queens have either perished from the sweating sickness (Marie, Belle, and Anne), have been assassinated by Spain (Chatelaine, Claude, and Francoise), so that leaves me, Mary, and Jasmine. I am carrying the babes of Marie, Belle, and Anne while a maid is carrying the babes of Claude, Chatelaine, and Francoise.

They might be a little cramped but we had to save the babes even if it meant using a witch to do it.

* * *

October 12th 1514

Birthing chambers

Mary Boleyn POV

I hold Arabella's hand as she gives not only to her child with Francois but Marie's, Belle's, and Anne's.

She pushes and pushes until all four girls are born.

''Four beautiful daughters my Queen.''

''It was supposed to be sons.''

''Send for the King.'' I tell the midwife.

Ten minutes later, Francois comes in and sees the little newborn girls.

''Name them what you wish.''

''Your names...''

''I meant Mary.''

''Your names shall be Claude, Marie, Belle, and Anne.'' I told the four beautiful newborns.

Arabella's face then goes pale white and I call in a midwife who calls in a physician and makes sure we leave with the baby princesses.

* * *

An hour later

The doctor and midwife come out only to tell us that Arabella a Queen of France has gone into a coma and might not make it.

I go to Francois and tell him the news and he looks grief-stricken for a moment until he puts a mask on.

Within the next hour Arabella passes away and is buried within a grave in her family's mausoleum instead of the Royal mausoleum.

* * *

October 20th 1514

Birthing Chambers

The maid carrying Chatelaine, Claude, and Francoise's babes pushes and pushes as she gives birth to them. Delivering three healthy little princesses.

''Francois will not be happy.'' I say as I know my husband and his desire for sons.

As if hearing his name Francois comes in and once he finds out that he has daughters once again lets me name them.

''Your names shall be Lillian, Chatelaine, and Francoise.'' I tell the newborn princesses.

The maid survives the birth and goes back to her husband to have his heirs.

* * *

December 1st 1514

Birthing Chambers

Midwife POV

''Push my Queen push.'' I told my Queen as I see the crown of the babe's head. Another push and the shoulders are out and another and the babe is out. A baby boy. Queen Mary starts to push again and by the time she is done she has triplet sons and passed the afterbirth.

''Three sons Your Majesty.'' I say to my Queen.

''Send for the King.''

And with that, I go to the King's chambers to see him comforting Jasmine, who must be terrified of losing Mary like she lost the other seven Queens.

''Your Majesty, Her Majesty has given birth to three sons.'' I say.

''How is Mary? Is she okay? She will make it won't she?'' Queen Jasmine fires one question after another.

''Queen Jasmine, Queen Mary is fine and yes, I believe she will make it. She is just tired and sore but childbirth makes you tired and sore so she will be fine.''

''Oh, thank you Lord thank you.'' Queen Jasmine thanked the Lord for Queen Mary's health.

With that, both King Francois and Queen Jasmine rushed to the birthing chambers to check on Queen Mary.

* * *

Queen Mary POV

I lay propped up nursing my ravenette son, the oldest of them and suddenly the doors swing open.

''Oh, Mary thank God you are all right.'' Jasmine said.

Jasmine has no hate in her heart. I believe she cannot hate anyone except of course, the demons and the Devil but that is different as they are not mortal.

''They are handsome Mary.'' Francois and Jasmine say.

''Who is the oldest?''

''Our ravenette my love and sister.''

''Our ravenette shall be named George, after his uncle.''

''Thank you, my love. I was thinking of naming our second born, the brunette James.''

''It shall be so.''

''And our little blonde shall be named Draconis.''

''As you wish Francois.''

''Mary, you really want to name him James?''

''But of course, sister. I could never hate you and if you were male, I have a feeling you would be named James.'' I told Jasmine not knowing the truth about her.

Jasmine and Francois leave after a while so I may get some rest. I close my eyes to get much needed rest knowing that with Arabella gone I am safe and sound.


	45. AN 9

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora, Geoffrey, and Angelus

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draconis

Francois and Arabella

Claude

Francois and Marie

Marie

Francois and Belle

Belle

Francois and Anne

Anne

Francois and Chatelaine

Lillian

Francois and Claude

Chatelaine

Francois and Francoise

Francoise

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity

Anna Seymour nee Bête and Gideon Seymour kids

Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas

Anne Bête nee Boleyn and William Bête kids

Beaumont and Isabella

Queen Nadine and King George kids

George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, and Beauregard


	46. Chapter 23

October 12th 1514

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Boleyn

I am eight months with child now as I conceived February 10th 1514 and now, I am a month away from giving birth to my children as I feel it is twins again.

Though William wishes for a single birth as he does not want to lose me but I am strong enough to give birth to our children.

After all, if my sister the Queen of France and Queen Nadine of England can give birth to multiples I can. My sister had Alexander and Anthony and she might have another multiple pregnancy and she is fine.

As I think of my sister a messenger comes from my brother George from Spain as his future intended is a Spaniard Duke's daughter and he decided to learn his future wife's customs and she will learn ours.

_Dear Anne,_

_It is beautiful in Spain and so much to do and I wish you could be here. Oh, and Verona says to tell you hello and she cannot wait to meet you once we marry once I turn fourteen and she twelve as we are two years apart of course. I cannot wait to meet my niece and nephew and spoil them rotten as I know I will. We will come to England with her family next year so that they may learn our customs as I have theirs and meet my family as I have met hers._

_With love,_

_George Boleyn_

I cannot wait to meet my brother's future in-laws as I know George usually would say if he hated someone. I know my brother and I know he really likes this Verona if he already learned her customs and met her family.

He would never go through that trouble if it was going to be a loveless marriage.

I see now how much George loves Verona and cannot wait until 1518 as he will be fourteen and his bride-be twelve as George's birthday is in April and his bride's is in February.

_Dear George,_

_I am happy for you and your bride. But my question is why wait? If it is the expenses, I can pay for everything and you can be here shortly before I deliver either other nieces or other nephews and you will be able to meet your niece, Isabella and your nephew, Beaumont sooner. You need not worry as I am a sister to the deceased Queen of England, Isabella. I send with this letter enough money to help. Tell the family it is my gift to them as I want to meet my brother's future in-laws._

_Your sister,_

_Anne Bête nee Boleyn_

I send the letter with the messenger and within a week I get a response telling me that George will be coming early and that it was not money problems but that Verona's father fell ill and thanks to my aid as they learned who I was a healer quickly came to the Santos' aid and made a concoction which cured him.

They were coming and would be here within a day of me receiving this letter if not sooner.

* * *

October 20th 1514

Bête Manor

George Boleyn POV

I just arrived at the Bête manor and want to surprise my sister so I tell the servants to keep quiet and not tell Anne who arrived.

When I glimpse Anne, I see her by the window in the library and humming a lullaby.

I sneak up, cover her eyes, and whisper ''guess who.'' in her ear.

I see her begin to smile when she hears my voice as even though it has changed, she somehow knows it is me.

''George, brother it is so good to hear your voice after so many years apart.''

I take my hands away from her eyes and she sees the man I grew into.

''It is so good to see you after so many years. Now when can I meet the lucky woman that has caught your eye?''

''Sister I proudly present to you my bride-to-be Verona.'' I say while Verona comes within my sister's point of view.

Verona is a redhead, with grey oval shaped eyes, plump kissable lips, and pale skin.

''Oh, she is a beauty brother.''

''I thank you my future sister.''

''Kind as well and well mannered.''

''I try to be but some think I am too feisty and should stop reading books.''

''I would never discourage anyone from reading and you have probably heard from George that I am quite feisty myself.''

''I hope that we can become great friends and sisters if you wish.''

''Of course, we can be. I see myself in you and would love to get to know you better.''

With that, my love's fears are no more and Anne and Verona get along splendidly with Verona having brought presents for Beaumont, Isabella, and the future children as my sister thinks it is twins again and she was right the first time.

We decide to stay here until after Anne delivers the babes and then go to Boleyn Manor to show Verona where we will be living when not at court and then go to court a month later.

* * *

November 15th 1514

Birthing Chambers

Midwife POV

''Push Your grace push.'' I tell Duchess Anne as I see the babe begin to crown.

She pushes and pushes until not only one babe is born but three.

''A son and two daughters Your grace.'' I tell her.

''Send in my husband.'' Anne says as she begins to nurse one of the wee lasses.

''Yes, your grace.'' and with that, I walk out of the birthing chambers and into the hallway where Duke William is waiting on news of his wife.

''Your Grace, Her Grace has delivered two daughters and a son.''

''She is fine though right?''

''Aye, Her Grace is healthy and just needs rest.''

''Thank you, Lord.'' he says and I have the feeling that he has been praying for his wife.

Before I can say anything else to Duke William, he is gone into the chambers to be with Anne.

* * *

William Bête, Duke of Buckingham POV

I go into my wife's birthing chambers only to see the amazing sight of her breastfeeding one of our children.

''Come meet our children.'' she says and I oblige.

''The one I am feeding right now is the daughter that was born before the other daughter.''

''Our son's name shall be George.''

''And our daughters shall be named Elizabeth and Verona.''

''Perfect names my love.'' I say before leaving her to get some rest.

I tell George the names of my son and daughters and he has tears glistening in his eyes. I know it is happy tears and loves that we not only honored him and their mother but his future wife as well.

He tells Verona which makes her and her family happy as well as they now know that there will be members of the family that does not care for the wealth but for them.

George of course, does not care for the wealth but they know Thomas does and all he sees is the wealth and power he has in France, England and soon in Spain but since they know George really cares for Verona, they allow the marriage to happen and give their blessings.

* * *

A/N there is a poll of what should happen to Mary if you want to vote, vote now


	47. AN 10

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora, Geoffrey, and Angelus

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draconis

Francois and Arabella

Claude

Francois and Marie

Marie

Francois and Belle

Belle

Francois and Anne

Anne

Francois and Chatelaine

Lillian

Francois and Claude

Chatelaine

Francois and Francoise

Francoise

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity

Anna Seymour nee Bête and Gideon Seymour kids

Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas

Anne Bête nee Boleyn and William Bête kids

Beaumont, Isabella, George, Elizabeth, and Verona

Queen Nadine and King George kids

George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, and Beauregard


	48. Chapter 24

November 15th 1514

Boleyn Manor

Thomas Boleyn POV

I spend time with my two-year-old sons and daughter Richard, Michael, and Giselle along with their siblings William, Gabriel, Aria and Roselia who are to turn two in a month's time and their half siblings Garret, Harold, and Thomas who are a year old and Diana, Marco, and Nadine, the youngest at two months old.

Odette has been pronounced infertile after Marco, Diana, and Nadine's birth as it had been too taxing on her body.

She cried and asked for my forgiveness and I told her she need not worry as we have plenty of sons and daughters and it was alright as I did not wish for her death as she would die after another multiple pregnancy as Diana did.

I have sent betrothal contracts for Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Gabriel, Aria, and Roselia out so that they may visit the courts of their betrothed for four years and their betrothed come here afterwards.

Richard's betrothal has been accepted by a princess of Germany and he is to go to court when he is seven and return when he is eleven, with his bride.

His betrothed is three years younger than he and they will wed once he is fifteen and she twelve.

Princess Gertrude of Germany was to marry a Duke but we are known as in-laws to Royalty already as my Mary is Queen of France and Anne married the now deceased Queen Isabella's brother, William Bête, Duke of Buckingham.

Michael's betrothal has been accepted by a princess of Portugal who is a year younger than he. He will be Prince Michael of Portugal and should anything happen to the Crown Prince and the spare as Queen Megan is with child, he shall rule Portugal.

Giselle is betrothed to an Irish Duke who is twenty years older than she but is very rich and has many holdings and businesses, he is the perfect man to marry her.

Once she is twelve the marriage shall take place and Seamus O'Caden, Duke of Limerick shall take my daughter as his wife.

Aria is set to marry Andrew, the late Mad King Louis' son and stay in Spain after the wedding.

Roselia is set to marry Derek Brandon, Charles Brandon's son by his second wife (A/N third wife but they don't know that) as soon as they are fourteen as Lady Luna Brandon had a premature labor and gave birth on December 25th 1512 and he shall be fourteen in 1526.

But I have been thinking of marriage by proxy in 1524 for Roselia and Derek and should it happen, it shall be consummated early as I need my bloodline to survive.

William is set to marry Tatiana Kingsley's daughter, Fiona Kingsley who's four years younger than he.

Gabriel is to marry Ursula Pole and she is to give us a dowry of ten thousand.

And I am working on betrothal contracts for Thomas, Harold, Garrett, Diana, Marco, and Nadine.

* * *

November 16th 1514

George Boleyn POV

I am nervous as I do not want to lose Verona's love and knowing my father, he will chase her away. Back to Spain and in the arms of another.

I take a deep breath then release it as we enter the manor and see my father spending time with my half siblings.

''Greetings father, how have you been?'' I ask as I greet him.

''George it is wonderful to see you at last. Come sit and tell me of your time in Spain.''

I sit and continue to hold hands with Verona as I explain how beautiful Spain is.

''That is a wonderful description of Spain. Mayhap I will travel to Spain once your stepmother is well again.''

''Odette is ill? Why did you not tell me? We would have brought a healer with us.''

''She did not want you to spend money on her as she thinks you will think she is after your bride-to-be's money.''

''From what I know of her, she only cares about our family and wants the best for us.''

''I have tried to tell her you would know that she is not after your money and your soon to be wife's but she is determined to stay on your good side which she believes means not to ask for any money from you.''

I sigh as I know how strong-willed Odette is and it will be the death of her.

I summon a physician to see what illness Odette has and to cure it as I have enough money to spend.

_Dear Anne,_

_I am writing this to let you know our stepmother, Odette Boleyn nee Kingsley is ill and might not survive. I implore you to pray for her and ask God that she pulls through. I know you never liked Diana why I have no idea but Odette is not Diana and never will be. I want her kids to grow up with their mother as we had known mother even for a short while. I will write to Mary only if Odette does not survive. I am begging you as my big sister please pray for our stepmother._

_Your brother,_

_George Boleyn_

I do not write to Mary as she is carrying my niece or nephews and do not wish to put too much stress on her to where she miscarries.

I send the letter and within the week get a reply.

_Dear George,_

_Of course, I will pray for Odette. I knew not that she was ill otherwise I would have sent one of my physicians and made sure that she was well when you arrived to Boleyn Manor. And it is a smart thing not to tell Mary as she is pregnant and she might be soon delivering but we need not add stress. George, I would tell you the reason I loathed Diana, but it is better in person and I do have evidence when you are ready to hear the truth of why I loathed Diana Boleyn nee Swanson._

_Your loving sister,_

_Anne Bête nee Boleyn_

With that, I know the truth must be horrible if she is wanting to say it in person. I do not know if I want to hear the truth or continuing to live the lie but Verona as always lets me know her opinion.

''I believe you should know the truth. If you continue to live the lie only to find out later, you will wish you had found out sooner my love.''

''Thank you, my love. You always know what to say. But how do you know what would happen?''

''My father did not know what happened to his best friend but my uncle did and wanted to tell father but he did not want to hear it for fear of knowing that he did not just disappear but was dead. He found out when my brother, Felipe was born. His best friend who my brother is named after found out that a Duke was trying to kill the Royal Family of Spain and the Duke killed him and hid his body. He was tried and sentenced for murder and treason and was beheaded five years later.''

''Verona I never knew and to you Duke Carlos I am so sorry about your friend.''

''I thank you for your condolences and I believe Felipe is with God watching over me. I still wish I had listened to my brother so that I would have learned sooner. I see him in his son and brother everyday so he is never far away.''

I send a letter agreeing to see Anne so I might learn whose fate made her loath Diana so much.

* * *

December 12th 1514

Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine I POV

I see my handsome boys and beautiful girls and know that they are Beau, Mary, Henry, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Isabella even though two aren't named the same as they were in their first life.

I want to be able to have them live the lives they were meant to the first time around.

With that, I betroth George to Princess Catherine of Scotland, born five days ago and a bonnie lass who shall be England's Queen after me.

I betroth Mary to Anthony Angouleme, second born son of Francois Angouleme and Mary Boleyn.

Arthur is betrothed to the newborn daughter of Anne and William Bête, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth to the one-year-old Crown Prince of Portugal, Nathaniel as a sign of peace.

Nathaniel was conceived November 11th 1512. We knew not of his existence so when he was born August 20th 1513 we knew not as they kept it secret from us.

I betroth Beauregard to a Russian princess, Princess Tatia Makarov and feel that I see a great marriage between them.

Artemis, I betroth to Louis, the future King of France as I don't believe the Mad King would leave the throne to Francois.

Rachel of course is betrothed Alexander, Francois' first-born son.

Violet we betroth to a German Duke who is twenty years her senior. Dean, Duke of Berlin.

And finally, Willow we betroth to a Spaniard Duke, Felipe, Duke of Barcelona.

And hopefully we can bring peace by our children's marriages and unite Scotland, Britain, Spain, Russia, France, and Germany with the marriage contracts.

* * *

A/N I am thinking once I complete Shaggy Momma, Scooby Doo and Sailor Moon fanfics of doing Law & Order SVU and NCIS. What do you think?


	49. AN 11

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora, Geoffrey, and Angelus

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draconis

Francois and Arabella

Claude

Francois and Marie

Marie

Francois and Belle

Belle

Francois and Anne

Anne

Francois and Chatelaine

Lillian

Francois and Claude

Chatelaine

Francois and Francoise

Francoise

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity

Anna Seymour nee Bête and Gideon Seymour kids

Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas

Anne Bête nee Boleyn and William Bête kids

Beaumont, Isabella, George, Elizabeth, and Verona

Queen Nadine and King George kids

George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, and Beauregard

Thomas and Odette Boleyn kids

Garrett, Harold, Thomas, Diana, Marco, and Nadine


	50. Chapter 25

December 25th 1514

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

I see my brother's carriage come and I know what he wants, the truth and I fear that he will not listen and believe that I made it up.

Oh, Lord please let him listen to me until the end of the story. I want my brother in my life.

''George has come hasn't he my love?''

''Yes, William he has. I just hope he listens enough to know I speak the truth.''

William takes me in his arms and kisses me so that I forget my worries. He is a great husband and I need not worry about him taking a mistress as he has eyes only for me.

William closes the curtain as he strips us of our clothing and makes sweet, sweet love to me five times (impregnating me in the process).

As soon as we are dressed, one of my maids, Jasmine comes to tell me that my brother and his future bride are in the study.

We go into the study and welcome George and Verona with open arms.

''George, Verona it is so good to see you.''

''It is so good to see you as well Anne.''

''Come and sit. I have the evidence of what I am about to tell you.''

George and Verona both sit down, waiting for me to talk and say my peace.

''What do you remember of our mother Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard?'' I ask my brother.

''From what I remember, she was kind and would not harm a fly. She had blonde hair, blue green eyes, pale skin and an oval face. Why?''

''She was murdered.''

''What? Dad said she died of the sweating sickness.''

''Father married her murderer. If you don't believe me, read the letters and smell the vial's contents.''

_Dear Diana,_

_I am Elizabeth's maid as you wished but I am not trusted yet as I am your sister and she hates_ _that you are her husband's mistress. I do not have a chance at getting poison like you suggested as I am watched closely unless it is mail. Oh, and Diana I thought you should know the news before you found out from court. Elizabeth is two months with child. I know you want to be Lady Boleyn but you know that if she gives Thomas a son that you will never be Lady Boleyn._

_Your sister,_

_Angeletta_ _Swanson _

George then starts to tear up at the loss of his little brother or sister as he now knows mother was pregnant when she was murdered.

_Dear Angeletta,_

_I send with you a vial of poison that acts like the sweating sickness and that will take care of Elizabeth Howard. She doesn't deserve to be honored with the name Boleyn. With her death, I shall be Thomas' wife and the stepmother to Mary, Anne, and George and mother to the spare heirs to the Boleyn fortune. I know what to name my firstborn sons. They will be Michael and Richard. My warrior and lionheart and for getting Elizabeth pregnant, I will kill Thomas later on and make it look like an accident._

_Your sister, _

_Diana Swanson _

I see George in tears and putting his head in his hands in shame for ever loving Diana as a mother, the letters on the table with the poison she was going to use on father as she had on mother.

''George you did not know. You are not to blame brother.'' I tell him as I make him look into my eyes.

''But-''

''No buts. Diana was a dangerous woman and I loathed her as I loved mother so much and Diana killed her. But now she is gone and Odette is a better stepmother to us than Diana ever was. Diana wanted us to forget our mother while Odette encourages us to remember her. While yes, I loathed Diana, I love Odette as she isn't trying to replace mother.''

''You like the idea of a stepmother?''

''Not really but I want father to be happy and that if that means having a stepmother that isn't a murderer, then I will have to try and get to know her and love her as a sister figure in the least.''

George hugs me and apologizes to me again and again for not seeing Diana for what she was.

A maid comes with a letter then and I feel a sense of urgency and know something is wrong.

_Dear Anne,_

_I write to you in hopes of your help. Queen Jasmine is helping me send this letter. I think I am in danger. I may have given Francois sons but I believe he has tired of me. Jasmine believes he will find 'proof' that I have been unfaithful and that he may execute me and declare our children bastards. He did create the wills that 'state' that he was to become King of France. With the proof that I sent with this letter, please let Louis become Louis the XIII and do justice in his mother's name. I do not beg for myself, but my children. If he does kill me, make sure they are not bastardized and that they are raised by you or George or mayhap father as he has changed and I want my children raised by blood as I know that by this proof, Francois will be executed and Jasmine to be wed to another chosen by King Louis the XIII. And he had me under the influence of mind control potions. I knew not his plans. Please let King George the I and Queen Nadine know of this._

_Your sister,_

_Mary Angouleme nee Boleyn_

I look at George in horror and he takes the letter out of my hand and reads it. He looks at me and he has a look of determination on his face.

''We are going to save Mary and her children before it is too late.'' he says.

''How? We are not powerful enough to go against Francois.''

''But we are. You are known as the late Queen Isabella's sister and I am to be a Royal member as well as Verona's father is a Prince of Spain.''

''I thought he was a Duke.''

''Prince Arthur is a Duke but also a prince. Now I am going to reply to Mary to let her know help is on the way.''

_Dear Mary,_

_Hold on we are coming and with help if need be. Just promise us that you will survive and come back to us. We will find you a better husband than Francois after he is dealt with._

_Your siblings,_

_Anne Bête and George Boleyn _

''Deliver this only to our sister, Mary Angouleme.'' we tell the courier.

''Yes Duchess Anne, Lord Boleyn.''

With that we go to the Greenwich palace to see King George and Queen Nadine and bring the evidence that Mary sent to us.

''We thank you for this evidence so that we may get the pretender off of the throne of France.'' King George says.

''There is one more thing Your Majesties. Our sister and nieces and nephews. Our sister is in danger from her own husband and her children bastardized. Please do what you will to Francois, but Mary was under the influence of mind control potions and knew not what Francois was going to do. Please do not kill her or Jasmine as they knew not until they found the evidence and were cured from the potions.''

''Do not worry for your sister or the pretender's other wife. They will be safe from us as will their children. For now, we must plan our attack.''

We leave hoping it is not too late for Mary.

* * *

A/N Vote for what happens to Mary. Death, Exiled, or Saved


	51. French Interlude 14

December 31st 1514

Chateau Blois, France

Mary Angouleme POV

I am spending time with Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draco when knights burst in.

''What is going on here? You are scaring the children.'' I say.

''Mary Angouleme nee Boleyn you are under arrest for treason against His Majesty, King Francois the I.''

I know they don't have proof and Jasmine would never tell as it would out her as well.

They bring me to the dungeon and toss me in a cell, locking the door and I know that by the time George and Anne come I will be dead.

* * *

Queen Jasmine POV

I hear about Mary's arrest and I ask Francois about it.

''She is conspiring against me Jasmine, my love.''

''Why do you believe that?''

''England is trying to take me off the throne and put Louis on the throne.''

''England never believed Louis the XII left the throne to you and you know that. You might as well say that I am against you or have you forgotten who my sister is?'' I tell Francois.

But he still doesn't listen to me. I try to get through to him but it is useless.

I suddenly have an idea. I will ask my brother who is Mary's age to wed Mary after she is saved as I believe she will be saved.

_Dear Benjamin,_

_I ask you after Francois is killed by the English troops as I believe he will be, to have her hand in marriage_. _She has borne sons so she will continue the Blount family name and I am writing to her siblings to allow this marriage so that she may be safe in England. Do it for me please._

_Your sister,_

_Queen Jasmine_

_Dear Anne/George,_

_I know my brother may be just an earl but please for Mary's safety allow my brother, Benjamin and your sister, Mary to wed. It is not for __wealth,_ _it is for your sister's safety and mayhap they will come to love each other. Please consider it._

_Your friend,_

_Queen Jasmine_

I send all three letters out and tell the messenger no one else but George Boleyn, Anne Bête nee Boleyn and Benjamin Blount.

He nods his head and heads his way to England. God, please let Mary live as she has her children and siblings to live for.

While I have my future child to live for, I don't know who else as my family wants me to leave Francois, but it isn't as easy as they think as I am his wife and not just a mistress.

I think of the five-year-old who's soon to be King of France and will marry his bride when she is old enough in 1526.

He will be seventeen as she is five years younger than he is.

I believe he is trying to satisfy France's people by having Princess Artemis as his bride rather than Princess Anita who is now betrothed to the future King of Spain, her cousin Prince Charles their mothers are the Mad Queen Joanna and her sister, Aldonza de Aragon.

Charles will be marrying his cousin whose mother was born out of wedlock, but is still of Royal blood and so Ferdinand gave Anita the title of Princess.

* * *

January 3rd 1515

Birthing Chambers

Midwife POV

''Push your Majesty push.'' I tell Queen Jasmine as I see the crown of the babe's head.

Jasmine pushes and pushes until both the baby and the afterbirth comes out.

''What is it?''

''A baby boy Your Majesty.''

''Give him to me.''

With that, I hand over the babe and tell the King he has a baby boy and go tend to the mom and give her a healing potion and take my final leave.

* * *

Queen Jasmine POV

I look at my baby boy with love in my eyes. I hope he never has to know how bad his father was as he seized the throne from his third cousin and then married eight more people and never realized what he had as he is wanting to execute his wife Mary Boleyn.

Francois comes in and sees the babe.

''His name shall be Hadrian.''

''As you wish my lord husband.'' I feign love as I no longer love him.

He leaves and I am left with my son.

''You will have a better future my son and a better father figure as your father will be executed by the English troops by permission of King George and Queen Nadine.'' I tell my sleeping son.

Someone help me and Mary as she doesn't have much time until her trial and execution.


	52. Chapter 26

January 3rd 1515

Seymour Manor

Edward Seymour POV

I am sitting at my desk and thinking of Mary Boleyn, my true love who if she had not married Francois, would have been my bride.

A letter courier comes and gives me a letter from my younger brother, Henry who is in the French court.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you still wish to wed Mary Boleyn, there is a chance as English troops will execute Francois_ _on orders from our King and Queen. But you have to have a stronger case then Benjamin Blount as Jasmine Blount has writ to Anne Bête and George Boleyn. For Mary's safety not her love. You have to decide now and you know what you must do._

_Your brother,_

_Henry Seymour_

With that, I know my brother is right and I pin letters to Anne Bête nee Boleyn and George Boleyn.

_Dear Anne/George,_

_I am asking for your sister's hand in marriage as I have loved her since the moment we met. Please consider it as not only will she be safe from France, but she will be loved and I will love her children as my own as well. Even if she never gives me heirs of my bloodline, I will leave that to Thomas and Henry if need be, I just want to be able to finally call your sister my wife._

_Your friend,_

_Edward Seymour_

With that, I send the messenger to the Bête and Boleyn residence so they may read the letters and consider my proposal.

* * *

January 5th 1515

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

I am with my children spending time with them when a messenger comes with a letter and waits for me to read the letter so I can respond.

I read both Jasmine's letter and Edward's letter and I lean towards Edward as he is not only promising safety but love.

_Dear Edward,_

_After carefully considering both proposals, I have decided that you are the best candidate. But the final approval has to come from both my brother and my father. Although if it was I that could choose, I would choose you._

_Hopefully your future sister,_

_Anne Bête nee Boleyn_

''After you deliver the other letters to my father and brother, bring all three responses back to Edward and he shall have his answer.''

''Yes, my lady.''

With that, he goes back outside and to his horse to deliver the other letters to my father and brother who are both at the Boleyn Manor right now.

I also get ready for when I board a ship to France.

* * *

January 7th 1515

Boleyn Manor

George Boleyn POV

I see a mail courier and tell him to state his business. With that, he gives me two letters and waits for me to read and answer them.

''Well come in my father's study as we are going to answer together.''

We walk to the study and father and I read both letters and I think Seymour's is more promising than Blount's.

''We should go with Seymour father. He is already Duke of Somerset. And he is more promising than a brother to a mistress of a deceased King.''

''Hmm you are right. I will allow Edward Seymour to wed Mary after Francois' death.''

_Dear Edward Duke of Somerset,_

_You may have my daughter's/sister's hand in marriage after Francois' death. You will honor her and show her the importance my daughter/sister deserves._

_Your future father/brother-in-law,_

_Thomas/George Boleyn_

''Send these letters only to Edward Seymour and make sure only he opens them.'' they say.

''Yes sirs.'' he says before leaving.

I pack and get ready to board the ship to France as it is leaving in two days time.

* * *

January 9th 1515

Seymour Manor

Edward Seymour POV

I look to see the messenger and read all three replies. I smile as my proposal has been accepted and now, I cannot wait until Francois is killed and Mary freed from the dungeons so that I will marry her. I don't need but two heirs and I shall be fine as I will love her children as my own.

Now I summon a seamstress to make wedding wardrobes one for me and the other for Mary, as the seamstress' sister is the seamstress to Mary and knows her measurements.

If only Francois were dead now and Mary on her way as I love Mary and cannot wait to make love to her.

Oh, Mary please be alright and come back to me and we can wed and have beautiful babes together.

* * *

January 20th 1515

Boleyn Manor

Thomas Boleyn POV

I am spending time with my younger children when a mail courier comes with news from my children Anne, and George along with King George the I and Queen Nadine.

_Dear Father,_

_We have saved Mary. She is safe and sound and recovering from having been starved. You can tell Edward that she is safe and sound and that he will be able to wed her when we return._

_Love,_

_Anne/George_

_In regards to_ _Lord Boleyn,_

_Your son and daughter, Anne along with our troops have succeeded in capturing Francois and putting Louis, son to King Louis the XII and Queen Catalina of Aragon, on the throne as King Louis the XIII. We have also freed your daughter, Mary Boleyn from the dungeons and she is to return to you as soon as she is well enough. She and Jasmine Blount will remarry to the choosing of your choice for Mary, and King Louis XIII for Jasmine and they can either come back to England or stay in France. However, I believe they will choose England as they have begged for the forgiveness of Louis the XIII and even though he knows they weren't part of it, they wish to come home._

_Your friends,_

_King George I and Queen Nadine_

After reading the letter, I am relieved as I heard that Mary had been in the dungeons and she might not make it.

I write to Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset to tell him the good news.

_To Edward, Duke of Somerset,_

_I am happy to say you will be able to wed my daughter as she is alive and well. All I ask of you is to treat my daughter the way that she needs to be treated as almost losing her has shown me of what I have in my children. While yes, I had seen an advantage marriage, I did not know he would become a monster to my child. Please love her as she deserves, even if she only gives you one son, it is better to have her alive. My wife Odette, was declared infertile not because she couldn't carry another child, but because if she has another child, she may not survive. It wasn't the doctor that declared her infertile. It was me as I do not want to lose another wife the way I lost my second wife to childbed fever and my first to sweating sickness. So please, treat my daughter well._

_Your future father-in-law,_

_Thomas Boleyn_

* * *

January 27th 1515

Somerset Manor

Edward Seymour POV

When I see a letter on my desk, I know it is important so I read it and become alive again as I believed Mary dead.

I tell the servants to decorate the manor and get everything except the food ready for my upcoming wedding as I don't want them to fix the food until the night before the wedding.

Mary shall be Mary Seymour nee Boleyn soon and I shall have the love of my life.

_Dear Mary,_

_I cannot wait for you to be my wife and I know you may want to wait but I have waited three years for your hand in marriage as I had went to your father but I was just a lord's son not a Duke or King and so he turned it down and now that I have the chance to marry you now I am not letting it go as I love you as I have always loved you._

_Your future husband,_

_Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset_

I send the letter with the messenger and will await my response.

Oh, Mary please love me as I have loved you all these years.


	53. French Interlude 15

January 14th 1515

Chateau Blois Dungeons, France

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

We arrived in France yesterday morning and now the troops are fighting Francois' troops while George and I snuck into the dungeons and searched for Mary.

I found Mary in the third cell I looked in and unlocked the door and picked Mary up with the help of William Brereton.

By the time we got Mary to the healing wing, Francois was defeated and put in the very cell he put Mary in.

His execution is on the 30th of this month and Louis is now is to be the child King of France, his coronation is on the 2nd of February.

Louis will be a better King than Francois that much I know. He will not try and kill his future wife and if he would, England would win the war should he ever try and hurt Princess Artemis.

* * *

George Boleyn POV

I sit by my sister's bedside and then the door opens to show Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draconis. Elizabeth is now three years old and a beautiful little girl and soon of marriage age in nine years.

It is said Francois betrothed Elizabeth to Scotland's King, James the V and as we have communication with Scotland, they intend to follow through with the marriage as soon as they turn twelve by proxy. Mary even agrees to it as Elizabeth will be safe from France after the marriage.

We send father a letter telling him Mary is alive and to tell Edward he will be able to wed Mary within next month.

* * *

January 30th 1515

Queen Nadine Ship

Mary Boleyn POV

We are on our way back to England. King Louis the XIII has pardoned me from the false crimes Francois tried to use to kill me with and for being Queen of France as I had been under mind control potions and I knew not my husband's plan to become King.

Jasmine has been pardoned as well but her hand in marriage was given to Adam Black before she leaves France for Ireland.

I got Edward Seymour's letter and I am shocked at learning he loves me and wanted my hand in marriage before but father turned him down as Francois was richer at the time and was a Duke as well.

* * *

February 2nd 1515

Chateau Blois, France

Jasmine Blount POV

They had made me watch the execution as they burned Francois at the stake and then King Louis the XIII has sold my hand in marriage to Adam Black. Cousin to Theodore Black and heir to the Dukedom of Cork and as today is my wedding day, I am dressed in the dress Louis' regent picked out.

I breathe in and out and calm myself as I walk into the Royal Chapel to meet my soon to be husband and walk down the aisle to my fate. Whether it is good or bad I cannot say.

''I Adam, take thee, Jasmine to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' Adam vowed.

''I Jasmine, take thee, Adam to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vowed knowing there was no going back now.

''I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.'' the priest declared.

With that, we sealed our marriage with a kiss.

* * *

Later that night

Adam Black POV

I consummate my marriage with Jasmine this night five times and enjoy the time with my wife in France before we head back to Ireland.

We spend a week in France before heading out and boarding the Irish Dawn Ship and leave for Ireland. (A/N yeah, I know Irish Dawn is a corny name for a ship heading to Ireland).

We board the ship and Jasmine says her final farewell to France.

* * *

February 3rd 1515

Brereton Manor

Nerissa Brereton nee Bête POV

I have found out I am four months with child after months of worrying that I would never get pregnant again.

I tell William and he is ecstatic as he will have more children. He does not have to worry about heirs, he just wants a big family and three children is not really a big family.

I hope it is only one child as I do not know how my body would take another multiple birth.

My body could only take so much and I am lucky that I survived through Kaelan, James, and Grace's birth let alone another multiple birth and Kaelan, James, and Grace are almost two. It has been almost two years since I gave birth to our triplets and I am worried that if I die in this birth, they won't remember me.

* * *

Naples Manor

Samuel Naples POV

I make love to my wife Aria Naples who has given me three sons in November of last year.

They are named Samuel, Edward, and Vincent and I am trying to impregnate her again.

Oh, how I love Aria and our children as it is a sign of our love for each other.

Our children shall be the heir to my estate and Dukedom that was given to me by the King. The Duke of Corsica.

And now, I don't have to worry about having heirs or being married to Petunia as she is dead and buried and Aria has given me the heirs I needed that Petunia couldn't provide.

I write to my brother in Spain to see how he is doing. He is turning fourteen this year and has to wed a bride of his choosing within three months' time or father will choose his bride for him.

_Dear_ _Raphael,_

_How are you dear brother? Have you found a bride yet as you know if you do not in time father will choose for you and you know who he will choose. He will choose Willow Warren who it has been said that she is friends with Angeletta_ _Brandon nee Swanson and you hear the rumors surrounding her. I worry for you my brother and I hope you have found love and a worthy match._

_Your brother,_

_Samuel Naples, Duke of Corsica_

I send the letter to Spain and I hope my brother has found someone that he not only loves but is a worthy enough match to keep father at bay.

Please let my brother have found his match please.


	54. AN 12

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora, Geoffrey, and Angelus

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draconis

Francois and Arabella

Claude

Francois and Marie

Marie

Francois and Belle

Belle

Francois and Anne

Anne

Francois and Chatelaine

Lillian

Francois and Claude

Chatelaine

Francois and Francoise

Francoise

Francois and Jasmine

Hadrian

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity

Anna Seymour nee Bête and Gideon Seymour kids

Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas

Anne Bête nee Boleyn and William Bête kids

Beaumont, Isabella, George, Elizabeth, and Verona

Queen Nadine and King George kids

George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, and Beauregard

Thomas and Odette Boleyn kids

Garrett, Harold, Thomas, Diana, Marco, and Nadine

Samuel Naples and Petunia Naples nee Fiore

Nadine, Angelette, and Ruby

Samuel Naples and Aria Naples nee Belle

Samuel, Edward, and Vincent


	55. Chapter 27

February 11th 1515

Somerset Manor

Edward Seymour POV

Today is the day that I wed my love Mary Boleyn and hopefully we will have at least two to three children together.

I want to see my Mary's blonde hair on our son or sons with my brown eyes and her kissable lips.

Just thinking of our children together gets me excited and I cannot wait until we wed as I picture having beautiful babes with her. And they will know both their parents love them as Elizabeth does not know if her father loved her or hated her.

I will make sure to let Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draconis know I love them as if they were my flesh and blood.

When I see my brother, Henry at the door I know it is time to stand at the alter to await my beautiful bride's entrance.

I walk down the hallways until I get to the gardens as we decided to have our wedding there and I stand there awaiting the bride.

* * *

Mary Boleyn POV

Anne is with me calming my nerves as I wonder if he will only love our children and having second thoughts but Anne always knows what to say.

''Mary, he loves your children. I have seen it in his eyes. He wishes for your happiness so much so that he went through the trouble of meeting your children. I see he wishes to have been their father as he has always loved you and if you do end up having a child, he is considering Elizabeth's feelings as he reassured her that she would always be loved by the both of you. Not many men can say that they want anything to do with their wife's children by another marriage.''

I know Anne and she would not defend Edward if he was not a good guy and that he definitely loves my children but it has been three years since I married the first time.

With a deep breath, I go to the gardens and marry Edward Seymour becoming Mary Seymour nee Boleyn.

* * *

Later that night

I consummate the marriage with Edward this night seven times.

I have loved Edward Seymour since I was nine but I knew father was looking at marriages that would bring us wealth and power and while the Seymour's were wealthy, they had not been Dukes until Edward was granted Dukedom in 1514 after he helped the Royal family defeat Portugal in the war as Edward was one of the best soldiers.

If only father had allowed me to marry Edward three years ago, I would not have gone through all of Francois' manipulations.

We had no hope of being together until now. How I wish I had wed Edward instead of Francois that fateful day.

* * *

February 25th 1515

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

I am with the physician as I have not been feeling well and he calls in his wife who is a midwife.

''Well you are not sick my grace. You are with child.''

After hearing that, I put my hand on my stomach and then realize I have to tell William.

But right now, he is in Spain so I write a letter.

_Dear husband,_

_I would usually tell you in person but since you have to stay in Spain until April, I am pregnant my love. Two months along and I couldn't be happier as the babe is a sign of our love and I hope you know that I love you. Even though our marriage started out as an arranged one, it became one of love and happiness. I don't regret marrying you as you are the love of my life._

_Your loving wife,_

_Anne Bête_ _nee Boleyn_

I send the letter with a messenger to Spain and I hope that he will be happy as he worries about me dying from the next pregnancy. I tried to tell him that I will be alright but it is like talking to a brick wall.

I hope that he will always love me and never take a mistress as I do not think I could take it.

* * *

February 27th 1515

Boleyn Manor

Odette Boleyn POV

I go to the midwife as I have missed my monthlies and I want to make sure I am pregnant as I believe I am.

''You are indeed pregnant my lady.''

With that, I leave the midwife to go tell my love, Thomas the good news.

''My love I have wonderful news. I'm pregnant my love.''

''You are pregnant? I knew I should not have slept with you that day in November.''

''My love this is good news. It means I am not infertile.''

''I told the midwife to tell you that you were infertile. The midwife said if you give birth again you may die.''

I comfort Thomas and tell him I am strong enough to survive the birth.

I look at our children and know I can survive. I consider Thomas' children from his other marriages mine as well even if they are not mine by blood.

* * *

March 1st 1515

Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine I POV

I am six months with child and cannot be happier as I know these children will be our children who were killed before they had a chance to live.

I look up to see Bessie Blount who has a curious craving from what I can see as she looks at one of my ladies-in-waiting with a hunger that cannot be described.

I do not worry as I think after she satisfies her hunger my lady-in-waiting will come back and do her duties as always.

I look at my swollen stomach thinking of what my children will look like. Will they look the same or will they look different?

* * *

An hour later

Bessie Blount (Phillipa Bête) POV

I look at Margery Seymour and with my magical eyes, see her life force and it is so tempting.

So, I lure Margery with a trick of mine to my room.

''Hey Margery I need a little help.''

''Sure Bess.''

With that, I take her to my room where I tell her I think I may be pregnant all the while putting life potion in her drink while she looks at something.

As soon as she drinks her wine, I know her life force will appear and it does. I put a silencing spell on her so she will not be able to be heard.

I stalk up to her and suck her life right out of her and then she is nothing more than a dead body.

I spell her so she will look her age and put poison in both of our cups and I scream as loud as I can.

When the guards arrive, I tell them we both drank the wine and then she just died after convulsing.

They got a physician in time to save me as I am not with child as I told Margery. Not yet at least as intend to correct that as soon as Christian comes here to see me.

* * *

Later that night

I see Christian finally as he had stuff to do for the King and Queen.

I kiss him and with a spell, remove our clothing so that we can make love so much faster.

We make love ten times before we are satisfied and I am pregnant as I have the spell to tell when you get pregnant on me.

I brighten at the thought of our own children as we have yet to have children together. Until now as I am pregnant with our first child together.


	56. Chapter 28

March 20th 1515

Seymour Manor

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

I watch as my husband Edward plays with my children Elizabeth, Alexander, and Anthony.

I sneak up behind him and cover his eyes as I have a surprise for him.

I am pregnant as I have missed my monthlies as the last time I had them was three weeks before the wedding.

''Edward, I have wonderful news.''

''And what news might that be?''

''I am with child my love.''

When Edward hears that, he spins around and kisses me with so much passion that I just want to let him take me into our room and make love to me as much as he wants.

''You have just given me the most wonderful gift as I thought we would never have a child together as the midwife had said you may not be able to carry another child.''

''Oh, Edward how I wished I had wed you instead of Francois that day. Elizabeth and the others would have been yours instead of Francois.''

With time, I hope to forget I was ever Francois' wife and only remember Edward as my husband.

He makes sure I have everything I need as Edward is very protective of me and our unborn child.

I write a letter to Anne to tell her the good news.

**_Dear Anne,_**

**_I have the most wonderful news. I am with child about a month along and Edward is so happy as he will be a father in November and he cares not for the gender as long as they are healthy. Yes, I will tell father and George as I will write to father since they are both at Boleyn Manor._**

**_Your sister,_**

**_Mary Seymour_**

I then write to my father as I said I would in the letter to Anne.

**_Dear father,_**

**_I have the most wonderful news. I am with child and the child is set to be born in November and I hear from the midwife that Odette and Anne are with child. I congratulate you on Odette's pregnancy. I would like to see the child when they are born as I am visiting before I am put on bed rest. Tell Odette I hope that she is well and I cannot wait to meet her as she was always in England when you came to visit me after you _****_married her._**

**_Your daughter,_**

**_Mary Seymour_**

I sent the letters with a mail courier and I knew that Anne and father would get the letters in record time.

* * *

March 27th 1515

Boleyn Manor

Odette Boleyn POV

I begin to make a christening gown for my babe and hum a lullaby while making the christening gown.

I hope the baby is a son as I want to give Thomas another son.

One of our servants comes to help me as we are friends and I care not for her skin color as I have childhood friends that are from Africa and we care not that we were born of different races we only care about each other's happiness and each other's family as we knew our families might not accept our friendship but they did and I am grateful for that.

Kamaria and Kalisha are my good friends and now we can add Malaika to our group as I had asked Kamaria and Kalisha if it was okay if I added a new friend into our group of friends and they are fine with it as they know I would never replace them and that I have a big heart.

I want them at my side when I give birth as they can sooth me as they have done so in the past as I needed soothing when I gave birth to Garrett, Harold, and Thomas as they were with me the entire pregnancy and birth and they had been there for the pregnancy and birth of Diana, Marco, and Nadine.

I know I might not survive the birth but I believe I will as I am a fighter and I will fight to stay with my family and my friends.

* * *

April 2nd 1515

Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine I POV

I look at my swollen stomach that is carrying my child or children and wonder if my babies will be reborn as Beauregard, Henry, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Isabella have been reborn now I want my Edward, William, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, Gaia, Phillip, Samuel, and Hyacinth.

I sing the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me.

''Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly lavender's green. When I am King, dilly, dilly you shall be Queen. Who told you, dilly, dilly who told you so? T'was my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so. Call up your men, dilly, dilly set them to work. Some to the plow, dilly, dilly some to the fork. Some to make hay, dilly, dilly some to cut corn. While you and I, dilly, dilly keep ourselves warm. Lavender's green, dilly, dilly lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly, dilly I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly let the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly, dilly out of harm's way. I love to dance, dilly, dilly I love to sing. When I am Queen, dilly, dilly you'll be my King. Who told me so, dilly, dilly who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly I told me so.''

I feel my children calm down and George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, and Beauregard are lulled to sleep by the lullaby and I put them in their cribs as I had them in my ladies-in-waiting's laps. I kiss their foreheads and pray that they get a good rest.

* * *

April 3rd 1515

Seymour Manor (Thomas')

Thomas Seymour POV

I lost my first wife, Margery to poison a year after she gives birth to Anthony and Margery.

Now I had a public wedding to Felicia as my wife as I cannot publicly marry Willow as no one knows Willow is my second wife.

Willow has given me two more sons, William and Gabriel.

And Felicia has given me four children at once, Raphael, Michael, Daniel, and Bridget.

On our wedding night, so the others will think Felicia was a virgin, I call in a virginal maid and ask her if she will sleep with me before my wife comes in for me to take her (she is hiding in the wardrobe) and she consents as long as I marry her so that she may have a husband and give her husband heirs. With that, I tear her underwear off, free myself, lay her down on the bed, and make love to her breaking her barrier.

With that, I have the first night sheets and marry the maid off to a servant of Thomas Boleyn and she is now a servant to the Boleyn family and shall not be able to spill my secret as she leaves in the night to marry Andrew Williams.

I then make love to Felicia and with the virginity of my ex-maid on the bed, everyone will think Felicia was a virgin when we married the second time (not that they knew that).

We make love five times, then I go to Willow and make love to her five times as well, not knowing I impregnated both of them.


	57. AN 13

Queen Isabella and King Edward's kids

Beauregard, Mary, Henry, Arthur, Elizabeth, Edward, William, Isabella, Apollo, Artemis, Arcturus, Sirius, and Gaia

Thomas Cromwell and Henrietta's

Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Benjamin

Thomas Cromwell and Alice's children

William, Edward, and Nymphadora, Geoffrey, and Angelus

Henry 8 and Marie's kids

Diana, Elena, Elizabeth, Arthur, and Edward

Marie and Charles Brandon kids

Charles and Jonathan

Charles and Charlotte kids

Aurora and Marcus

Charles and Luna kids (they will be mentioned)

Derek, Regulus, and Serenity

Margaret Pole and Henry 8

Edmund and Arthur

Margaret and Lionel

Henry, Arthur, Reginald, Geoffrey, and Ursula

Katherine and Mad King Louis

Louis, Pierre, Ferdinand, Maria, Rosalina, Madeline, Henri, Isabella, Alexander, Anne, Andrew, Angelo, and Catalina

Louis and Rosalita

Francois, Raphael, Beauchamp, and Isabelle

William Brereton and Nerissa kids

Kaelan, James, and Grace

Petunia and Louis

Louis and Roselia

Diana Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn

Richard, Michael, Giselle, William, Aria

Diana Boleyn and Lionel Pole

Gabriel and Roselia

Bessie Blount kids

Henry Fitzroy (Henry Tudor son)

Dagda Belle (Christian Belle)

Francois and Mary

Elizabeth, Alexander, Anthony, George, James, and Draconis

Francois and Arabella

Claude

Francois and Marie

Marie

Francois and Belle

Belle

Francois and Anne

Anne

Francois and Chatelaine

Lillian

Francois and Claude

Chatelaine

Francois and Francoise

Francoise

Francois and Jasmine

Hadrian

King George I and Isabella kids

Rachel, Violet, and Willow

Diana and Charles Brandon kids

Daniel and Drake

Diana and Thomas More kids

George and Felicity

Anna Seymour nee Bête and Gideon Seymour kids

Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas

Anne Bête nee Boleyn and William Bête kids

Beaumont, Isabella, George, Elizabeth, and Verona

Queen Nadine and King George kids

George, Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur, Artemis, and Beauregard

Thomas and Odette Boleyn kids

Garrett, Harold, Thomas, Diana, Marco, and Nadine

Samuel Naples and Petunia Naples nee Fiore

Nadine, Angelette, and Ruby

Samuel Naples and Aria Naples nee Belle

Samuel, Edward, and Vincent

John Seymour and Willow kids

George and Jonathan


	58. French Interlude 16

May 7th 1515

Chateau Blois, France

Nerissa Brereton POV

I am now seven months with child and almost ready to deliver as I only have two months left.

Oh, how I love my unborn children as I feel movement and it feels like there are two babes instead of one.

With Francois dead and Louis as King Louis the XIII no one knows I was Francois' mistress and these babes might be Francois' instead of William's.

I remember the day I became his mistress well as he was good in bed, better than my husband.

_Flashback starts_

_May 10th 1513_

_I am walking in the palace gardens and I accidently bump into the regent King, Francois._

_''Oh, I am so sorry my King. I was not looking where I was going.''_

_''Fear not my beauty. I know you meant no harm. You are safe from my anger.'' he says as he is taking my underwear off._

_I moan and spread my legs so he has easier access._

_He thrusts into me and the love-making is so passionate that we are almost found out._

_He impregnated me that day with twins, two perfect little boys who are named Pierre and Louis._

_Flashback ends_

I remember Pierre and Louis' birth well. I had told William when I was three months pregnant that one of my sisters were with child and needed my help for the rest of the pregnancy.

And Eris had been with child, but she miscarried and we said my babes were her's and since she is my twin, it was easy to believe.

_Flashback starts_

_February 13th 1514_

_I scream my head off while delivering my babes into the world who others will believe is Eris's who after giving birth shall wed her betrothed but she needs to give the babes to someone else. And that is where I come in._

_I push and push until both babes have been born and given the names by Francois as he is there as is his right._

_I nurse my babes until their hunger is satisfied and they grow tired._

_February 20th 1514_

_I leave my sister's residence with her (my) babes in my arms and return to my husband and tell him my sister was not allowed to keep the babes and since I look like the babes' mother, they made me take the babes._

_William isn't angry, he is happy as we can raise our children along with their cousins (half-brothers)._

_Flashback ends_

The reason I do not know who the father could be was I slept with both of them the same day.

Oh, how passionate that love making was as Francois switched their bodies for a little while from the help of his witch and then wiped William's memories so he would not remember a thing.

_Flashback starts_

_October 10th 1514_

_I go to the palace gardens to meet with Francois as he is two days from being a father again but he still has needs and I shall satisfy them._

_He rips off my underwear, frees himself and makes passionate love to me two hours straight._

_I then go to my husband to cover up what I have done, not knowing at the time Francois had switched bodies with William, and I free him of his pants and begin to make love to him._

_After that love making, he throws me on the bed, rips our clothes off, and makes rough passionate love to me ten times before he is satisfied. (they switched back after the love making)._

_And that day I conceived my babes, not knowing I did and when I found out not knowing who the father is._

_Flashback ends_

And so, I cannot say that William is the father or that he is not the father as I slept with Francois and William.

* * *

May 10th 1515

William Brereton POV

I call my mistress in as I need my needs satisfied and as my wife is pregnant, she cannot satisfy me.

My mistress, Diana Kingsley satisfies my needs and leaves not long after that and I am left wondering if I should wed her and make her my second wife.

I battle with myself for a few minutes before making my final decision.

I call her back and tell her to meet me at the Royal Chapel and to have two of her friends who have kept her secret to meet us there as well.

* * *

An hour later

Royal Chapel

Diana Kingsley POV

I have just finished saying my vows and I am now happily Diana Brereton nee Kingsley and not just William's mistress.

We consummate our marriage a week straight and afterwards I come out of the room with a limp.

* * *

May 17th 1515

**_Dear Odette,_**

**_I have just gotten married sister and to the man I have been a mistress to and no I did not kill his wife as she is still alive. I know you do not approve but I am with child and it is better than the babe being born a bastard as he or she would have been if we never married as I had no other marriage prospects as everyone but the wife knows I am mistress to William Brereton and no one else wished to marry me. Please just be happy for me._**

**_Your sister,_**

**_Diana Brereton nee Kingsley_**

With that, I send the letter to England where my sister lives and I hear that she is with child again.

I hope she can be happy for me and doesn't judge me as I need her support.

I am almost three months along as William impregnated me on February 19th and he does not know yet as I was going to tell him today after he got back from court but he had stormed in in such a mood I am afraid to tell him now but he deserves to know.

''My love I know now might not be the best time but I have good news to tell you.''

''And what might that be?'' he asked.

''I am with child my love.''

''That is the most wonderful news. How far along are you?''

''Almost three months. I conceived on the nineteenth of February my love.''

He kisses me with so much passion I moan as I want him to take me again and he does just that.

I love him so much and it is such a shame that his first wife has been unfaithful to him.

Francois and Nerissa may think no one saw them in the gardens but I did and both times I couldn't leave without being found out so I hid behind the rose bushes both times and they never seen me.

I would tell William but he would probably believe Nerissa over me as Nerissa has been his wife longer than I have.

And so has more power over him than I do and yet, I want to save William from the scandal that might follow.


	59. Chapter 29

May 20th 1515

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Nadine POV

I am just a month from delivering my triplets into the world and I will be to hold them in my arms soon enough.

George comes in after I sing the lullaby to my pregnant stomach and kisses me so passionately that were I not pregnant we would be creating a babe right this minute.

''We have a few dignitaries in court today. Will you help us welcome them at the feast tonight?''

''Of course, my love. I will wear my best at the feast.''

With that, George leaves and I get ready for the feast as it is in one hour's time.

I pick out my blue gown with golden accents and with it my golden slippers, my aquamarine necklace, my golden tiara with aquamarine jewels that was a gift from the King of France, Louis the XII and my golden earrings.

Once I am ready, I go to the feast hall door and the guards open the door for me and I am announced.

''Her Majesty Queen Nadine, Duchess of Dublin.''

I bow to my husband and the other dignitaries but George took my hand and made me rise as he thought I should not be bowing in the state I am.

He helps me into my chair and I am introduced to tonight's guests of honor, Adam Black, Duke of Cork, William Brereton, Duke of Lyon, and King Manuel the I of Portugal, the father to our future son-in-law, Nathaniel of Portugal.

His wife, Queen Megan of Portugal, aunt to King James V but just 13 and already a mother as she has given birth to twins, Prince Manuel and Princess Joana of Portugal, is by his side.

I eat and in-between the bites make small talk with Queen Megan and her sister, Diana Stuart who is of age now to be married and I recommend a family friend, Eric Gavin, Duke of Lourdes, as he is a friend of the Black's and Bête's as his father has before him.

He has just turned fourteen just as Diana has just turned twelve.

They thank me for the help as they know Diana has to at the least marry a Duke and if she marries below her station, she will be disinherited and will not be able to be called a Princess of Scotland.

With Diana and Eric's courting then wedding, they have a lot of planning to do.

I leave after a good 3 hours as I need my rest for the upcoming birth of my babes.

As soon as I get into my rooms, I get ready for bed and nod off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night

I wake to find that my water has broken a month early and wake my ladies and tell them to fetch the midwife.

They run to do as told and Sarah Cromwell nee de Flores comes in and measures how far along I am.

''Your Majesty, I feel the babes' head. When I tell you to push you must push.'' she says.

I nod my head as another contraction hits and I moan in pain.

''Push my Queen push.''

I push and push until the first babe is born and I take a few deep breaths before pushing again until another one of the triplets is born and then I finally push the last babe and the afterbirth is out of me.

''Your majesty has given birth to three princes'.''

''Let my husband in to see his sons.''

''As you wish my Queen.''

With my permission, she takes her leave to tell my husband King George the good news.

* * *

May 20th 1515

King George I POV

I am pacing back and forth as I hear my wife scream and then the screams die down and the midwife comes out and I pounce.

''How is my wife? How are the babes? Is everything okay?'' I ask.

''Your wife is fine, the babes are fine, and yes everything is okay.''

After hearing that I bolt into the room and I see my wife and Queen of my heart is holding one of the babes with her golden blonde hair sticking to her skin as she looks up at me and smiles.

''My love come and meet your sons.''

''Who is the eldest?''

''The one with your black hair love.''

Yes, I have black hair as my mother was a 'ravenette beauty' my father would say and I took after her.

I have black hair, diamond shaped green eyes, my father's lips and oval face.

''Their names shall be Henry, Duke of Liverpool, the red haired one shall be Edward, Duke of Kilkenny, and the blonde, Eric, Duke of Canterbury.'' I proclaimed.

''As you wish my love.''

I have the bells rung for the birth of my sons.

* * *

May 21st 1515

General POV

''Hear ye, hear ye, Queen Nadine the first as of last night has given birth to Prince Henry, Duke of Liverpool, Prince Edward, Duke of Kilkenny, and Prince Eric, Duke of Canterbury.'' town criers cried as the bells were rung.

Everyone knew Queen Nadine had higher power now that she has given birth to three more sons, even her enemies knew.

* * *

June 1st 1515

Queen Nadine POV

My children, Crown Prince George, Princess Mary, Prince Arthur, Princess Elizabeth, and Prince Beauregard have been allowed to the party to celebrate their siblings' birth and christening as it is today.

Crown Prince George's godparents are Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk and his wife, Luna Brandon nee Howard.

Princess Mary's godparents again are Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Cassis, the title he was given by Louis the XII before his death and his wife, Odette Boleyn nee Kingsley.

Prince Arthur's are Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset and his wife, Mary Seymour nee Boleyn.

Princess Elizabeth's are Thomas Seymour and his bride Felicia Seymour nee Swanson.

Prince Beauregard's are Lady Aria Porter nee Belle and her new husband, David Porter.

Prince Henry's are Prince Charles of Spain and his betrothed Princess Anita of Spain.

Prince Edward's are Queen Megan and King Manuel I of Portugal.

And Prince Eric's are King Maximilian I and Queen Angelique of Germany.

I at least want my friends still in my life and so I asked George if it would be okay for Aria and Angelique to be godmothers to any of our babes and he agreed.

* * *

An hour later

Our babes have been baptized like their siblings before them and are now recognized by the Pope as true Princes of England as the Pope does not like George chose me over a true Catholic Princess like Princess Megan of Scotland, now Queen Megan of Portugal.

I am Christian but also wiccan as well as I love the Earth and been taught to love it since I was a babe.

But me being Christian is not a problem, it's being a wiccan that's the problem.

* * *

June 5th 1515

King's Chambers

King George I POV

I am signing what papers I need to when Isabella comes in and kisses me with so much passion that I forget about the paperwork, undress us and make love to her for four hours straight.

We redress and I get back to the paperwork as some are betrothal contracts.

I betroth Henry to Angelique and Maximilian's newborn daughter and youngest of their children.

I betroth Edward to the unborn daughter of Anne and William Bête as I have a feeling that she will have multiples again and she always has girls along with her sons.

And Eric I betroth to any newborn daughter of the Duke of Cleves, John La Marck.

With that done I go to my wife's chambers to go another round with her to ensure pregnancy.

We make love for another four hours before having dinner brought to us and once we are full we retire to bed.


	60. Irish Interlude

June 1st 1515

Black Manor, Ireland

Jasmine Black nee Blount POV

I am four months with child and Adam is happy as this is the heir to his Dukedom.

I know not if I am having a son or daughter but Adam has it in his mind that it is a son.

I sing the lullaby that all nobles are taught.

''Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am King, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? T'was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so. Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work. Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork. Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn. While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm. Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you. Let the bird's sing, dilly dilly, let the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm's way. I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing. When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my King. Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so.''

I see Hadrian drift off to sleep and so I put him in his crib and cover him with a little blanket and blow out the candles.

I leave the door open a crack so that if he needs something, someone can get to him fast.

* * *

June 20th 1515

Duke of Cork's Chambers

Adam Black POV

I call in two married couples of a maid and butler and I tell them to get undressed and make love to their wives'.

I make love to the butlers' wives', trying my hardest to impregnate them.

As soon as I am done, I call in my wife's sister, Margery Blount and make love to her as well, breaking her maidenhead and I sell her off to a marriage to one of my friends, Samuel O'Conor, an Irish Lord.

I go to my wife and see that she is knitting a christening gown for our babe.

''My luv, how comes the christening gown?''

''It is coming fine and it will look as good on them like Hadrian's looked on him.''

''Are you going to write to your former sister wife Mary?''

''She would have been my true sister if she had wed my brother.''

''You know that in the end the brother and father choose what is best for his daughter and usually it is based on wealth and power.''

I leave Jasmine to think and let her decide on whether or not to write to Mary Seymour nee Boleyn, the Duchess of Somerset.

* * *

Jasmine Black POV

I sigh and know he is right and that she probably has no idea that Benjamin could have been her husband rather than Edward Seymour and without further ado, I write a letter.

**_Dear Mary,_**

**_Are you happy in your marriage to Edward? I only ask as I do not want you to be unhappy in a marriage as you had been with Francois in the final years as he had gone mad by that point and I don't want you to go through that again. Just please if you get in that situation again, come to me or go to your family. Either way, just make sure you will get out of that situation should it happen._**

**_Your friend, _**

**_Jasmine Black nee Blount_**

With the letter writ, I send it to the Seymour residence by mail courier.

I just want Mary to be happy and not to live in terror her whole life and marriage.

My brother, Benjamin has married the youngest Swanson, Ariella Blount nee Swanson who is twelve and has all her child bearing years to bear Benjamin children.

I wish for a daughter but I know I must have a son as our marriage is only an arranged one that King Louis XIII can dissolve if he so wishes.

I need to bear a son or two for Adam before any daughter comes.

Please Lord, let me bear Adam a son for not only him but for my happiness as I know Adam will give me three chances and if I bear all girls or miscarry the other two times, he will divorce me and I will be wed to another if I am lucky enough.


	61. Chapter 30

July 4th 1515

Boleyn Manor, England

Odette Boleyn POV

With only one more month, I am prepared to give birth but I was not prepared for Thomas' hovering as he has ever since he learned of my pregnancy.

I have given birth before and survived so he should stop worrying so much.

If he would only let me get up and walk in the gardens, I would not complain so much.

I am not an invalid and yet he is treating me like one.

Although, I feel that this will be my last pregnancy. I don't know why but I feel that way.

I am sewing my baby's christening gown and it is going to be gorgeous as ever, although Thomas wants me to use Diana's for her children.

But she has three different ones and the babe might be too big for them.

I wonder if the babe will have my platinum blonde hair or Thomas' black hair, and what of the eyes? Will he or she have my green eyes or their father's grey eyes. And the facial structure will they have my heart shaped face or Thomas' oval face?

So many questions unanswered right now.

Well it is time to rest and think about it another time.

* * *

July 21st 1515

Midwife POV

''Push my Grace push.'' I tell Odette Boleyn, Duchess of Cassis as I see the crowning of the head.

''I am pushing.'' she says as she pushes the babe out and I cut the umbilical cord connecting mother and child.

''A baby boy your Grace.'' I say before giving the babe to a maid as Odette starts to push again.

She pushes three more babes out before she pushes the afterbirth out.

''Two daughters and another son your Grace.'' I tell her before she slips in a coma.

I go out to Lord Boleyn to tell him the news. The good and the bad as his wife might not make it.

''Her Grace has given birth to two sons and two daughters my Grace.''

''How is my wife?''

''She has slipped into a coma. If she does not wake, she might not make it.''

When he heard that, he ran into the room and will stay by her side until either she awakens or slips away and is greeted by the Lord in Heaven.

* * *

July 30th 1515

Odette's Chambers

Thomas Boleyn POV

I sit by Odette's bedside until she wakes or is called home by the Lord.

Please Lord, let my wife stay with me. Let her wake up and dazzle me with her grass green eyes.

I need her to wake up and tell me everything is going to be alright.

I end up dozing off into slumber while at Odette's bedside.

* * *

August 1st 1515

Odette Boleyn POV

I am surrounded by a white light all around me and I see the Lord Jesus and Elizabeth Boleyn and I bow my head.

The Lord Jesus took my head in His hands and made me look up at Him although I felt unworthy to gaze at Him and He seems to know as His green eyes gets this look and He seems to say without words that I am worthy although I don't feel it.

''Your time will come but for now you must go back my child.''

''Tell Thomas I forgive him and to take care of all of the children. Mine, Diana's and yours all the same. And tell him that I will be watching to make sure.''

''Yes, Lady Elizabeth.'' I said as I bowed to them both again.

Without further ado, the Lord sent me back into my body and I woke up and I saw Thomas by my bedside.

''Thomas? What is wrong?'' I ask and Thomas looks up and kisses me and thanks the Lord Jesus repeatedly.

''Thomas where are the children?''

''With a wet nurse until you woke up as I did not know if you would wake or not.''

I sooth him as only a wife could and Thomas calls in the physician and Dr. Naples checks me to see if I am capable of bearing children.

''I am afraid that the birth was taxing and you are unable to have any more children as the birth has left you infertile. I am sorry.'' Dr. Naples says.

I begin to cry and know that I will have no more children and am afraid that Thomas will leave me or take a mistress.

''I am relieved that I don't have to worry about losing you Odette. And I will never take a mistress as I have more than enough children from you, Diana and Elizabeth combined.''

''What about the names?''

''I was thinking for the boys Kaelan and Angelus for the boys.'' Thomas says.

''For the girls I was thinking Elizabeth and Magdalene.'' I tell Thomas.

''They are perfect names.''

I give him a kiss as my way of saying thank you for liking the names as I want to honor his wife, Elizabeth and since there is already a Mary in the family, I honor Mary Magdalene by naming the youngest girl Magdalene.

* * *

August 4th 1515

George Boleyn POV

I congratulate father on the birth of Kaelan, Angelus, Elizabeth, and Magdalene.

For my father's happiness, I never mention what I know of Diana as I do not want the babes to pay the price for their mother's transgressions.

I never want father to think it was because of him that mother died.

Even though Diana never would have murdered mother if she never would have been father's mistress.

But I won't tell him that as I know he will try and pin the blame solely on Diana if he should ever find out.


	62. Chapter 31

August 5th 1515

Bête Manor, England

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

To know that I may be expecting my final children is hard as I want to continue bearing William's children.

The physician says if I give birth to more than triplets, I will lose the ability to have babes and possibly lose my life.

I wish to give birth and live even though it mayhap be more than three children this time.

The doctor says given how big I am, I might be pregnant with sextuplets or more.

I decide to write to Mary, George, and father and write a farewell letter to William should I die giving birth.

**_Dear_ _Mary,_**

**_As_ _this_ _might be my final letter to you as the physician knows not if I will survive or not, I write this to tell you what is in my heart. I love you Mary and should I die, I will watch over you and I beg of you to let my children know of me so that they feel as if they remember me as George hardly remembered mother. For me, please let my children know of me._**

**_Your sister,_**

**_Anne Bête nee Boleyn, Duchess of Florence_**

I let the ink dry and then fold it and stamp it and get another piece of parchment to write to George.

**_Dear George,_**

**_If I am not there for your wedding to Verona as the physician says I might not make it, I congratulate you on a loving marriage and any children you may have as I might not be there in person only in spirit to see the birthing of my nephews and or nieces. I pray that I survive the childbirth and get to see you married and a father but I have no idea if I will make it or not but I will try to fight as I do not want to leave you, Mary, Father, William, or my children._**

**_Anne Bête nee Boleyn, Duchess of Florence_**

I finish writing the letter to George, let the ink dry, and seal it.

**_Dear Father,_**

**_I want to live my full life but the physician says I may not survive the childbirth and if I do, I might be infertile but it would be better than dying. I love you father and I just want you to know that while yes, I resented you for remarrying as I could not see anyone but mother as my mother. But Odette was the reason for seeing that you had to as she knew she could not be a mother figure in my eyes as I always wished for mother to come back and she only asked for my friendship and mayhap a sisterhood. I agreed and she never pressured me into seeing her as a mother figure. But I slowly came to see her as a mother figure and I feared what mother might think and berated myself for seeing her in such a way._**

**_Your daughter,_**

**_Anne Bête, Duchess of Florence_**

I wait for the ink to dry, seal it and send all three letters by messenger to my family.

I am creating four more christening gowns as I do not know how many children I will give birth to.

* * *

August 7th 1515

Birthing Chambers and Anne's rooms

Midwife POV

''Push Your Grace push.'' I tell the lady of the house and I worry as she might not make it.

She pushes and pushes until the first babe is born.

''A girl my Grace.''

And then she pushes out babe after babe until she pushes the final babe and the afterbirth out.

She has given birth to four sons and three daughters more and then she passes out from the blood loss and almost dies but we save her in time.

* * *

William Bête, Duke of Florence POV

I pace back and forth as I wait for the news on my wife as she has stopped screaming ten minutes ago and I worry what that could mean as Dr. Naples said she might not survive this childbirth.

Then the midwife, Dr. Naples' wife Harriette comes out and I assault her with endless questions.

''How is Anne? How are my children? Will Anne live?''

''Your wife is fine and so are your children. And yes, Anne will live but she can no longer carry a child.''

I race to my Anne's room and upon seeing her, begin to kiss her as I know that she is safe now that she is infertile.

''The boys shall be named Raphael, Richard, Joseph, and Ezekiel.''

''The girls shall be named Scarlette, Fiona, and Ruby.''

''They are perfect names, my love.''

I leave Anne to rest as giving birth to seven children has taxed her body and left her unable to carry children.

* * *

August 13th 1515

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

I sing to my children to sleep and put them in their beds/cribs and cannot help but notice that Isabella and Beaumont have their Aunt Isabella's blonde hair and blue eyes and George, Verona, and Elizabeth have William's brunette hair and my grey eyes.

And Ruby, Scarlette, and Fiona have my raven black hair with their father's green eyes that he inherited from his mother.

Raphael, Richard, Joseph, and Ezekiel have their great-great grandfather's red hair but they have different colored eyes, Raphael has sapphire blue eyes, Richard has sky blue eyes, Joseph has green eyes, and Ezekiel has my grey eyes.

It is easy to tell them apart as I have put ribbons to match their eye colors around their wrists.

I kiss their foreheads and blow the candle out in the room and close the door.

* * *

August 15th 1515

William Bête, Duke of Florence POV

King George comes to see us and inspects our daughters for some reason we do not know of until he speaks.

''Your daughter Ruby shall marry Edward when they are fourteen and shall become the Duchess of Kilkenny once they wed.''

''We are honored Your Majesty.''

He leaves and we are shocked to the core that Ruby will be Princess Ruby when she is old enough and the mother to future Royal babes.

I never thought my wife was carrying a future Princess of England, by marriage of course, but a princess none the less.

I am shocked as I thought since King George had been married to my sister, that my daughters would not be able to marry a member of the Royal Family as my sister Isabella had been Queen of England three times already before her death.


	63. Chapter 32

September 3rd 1515

Somerset Manor

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

I am all alone here on my own as Edward is in Germany on a business trip for King George I and while I am at home waiting for my husband to return.

He is staying with John, the Duke of Cleves and the father to our daughter's betrothed should I have a little girl.

John's son, Edmund is bright at only the age of three and we will be so lucky to have Edmund as an in-law for a daughter of ours as Elizabeth is betrothed to King James V of Scotland.

Alexander is betrothed to Princess Rachel of England, Anthony to Princess Mary of England, George to Princess Joana of Portugal, James to newborn Alice Naples, and Draconis to William Brereton's newborn daughter, Heather Brereton.

Samuel's wife, Aria gave birth to triplets, two boys and one girl just two weeks ago named Alice, Marcus, and Darius.

While Nerissa gave birth a week ago to four babes, two boys and two girls. Leonardo, Heather, Hadrian, and Violet.

* * *

September 27th 1515

Somerset Nursery

I am finished singing my babes to sleep and as I close the door, a messenger comes with a letter from Edward.

**_Dear Mary,_**

**_Do not fear as I will be home soon and by your side. John III, Duke of Cleves' wife has given birth to another girl. They named her Anna and she will be betrothed to Prince Eric, Duke of Canterbury and become his wife when they are twelve and turning twelve by proxy and will consummate their marriage on their fourteenth year. They need not worry of heirs as Crown Prince George has to worry about that, not the spare heirs. I know they are more than spare heirs but that is how they are seen and I cannot stop that._**

**_Your loving husband,_**

**_Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset_**

I want to be mad at Edward at calling any babe a spare but I know he does not see them as spares but it is what others see the babes as.

It burns me to know any child can be called a spare or even an unwanted child if born female.

I should know as both Anne and I were unwanted children as we were not the sons my father wanted from our mother even though three years after Anne's birth, she gave birth to George we were still unwanted.

Now that father has plenty of sons, he doles out love to every daughter he has and Anne and I are still getting used to father showering us with the love and attention that we have wanted since we were little toddlers.

* * *

October 1st 1515

Greenwich Palace, Queen's Chambers

Queen Nadine (Isabella) POV

I see my (Nadine's) unwed sister and I go to George and ask if he knows anyone who will wed my thirteen-year-old sister.

He says he knows of a few and gives me mini portraits to look at to see who Clara will marry as it is my choice.

There is a fifteen-year-old Earl in Germany in need of a wife but I save that for her twin, Beryl.

There is a thirty-year-old Duke in Spain that I set with my twelve-year-old cousin, Primrose.

And finally, there is a sixty-one-year-old King in need of a Queen who has no sons from his past marriage.

King Bogislaw X, King of Norway is in search of a bride who will give him sons and I write to him and tell him that my sister will gladly be his Queen and mother to his heirs.

I call Clara in and am ready to tell her the great news of her impending marriage.

''Clara dear sister, I have found you a husband.''

''Really? Who will I be marrying?''

''King Bogislaw X of Norway.''

''The Norwegian King? But why? He is sixty-one and he has been known to take lovers. Please let me wed anyone but him.''

''Enough. We have already sent him the dowry and the assurances that you will be the model Queen. You will marry Bogislaw and you will do so with a smile on your face. He is coming and you will be wed on the tenth of this month.''

''Yes, my Queen.''

I plan three weddings and three dowries that my family will be paying to the grooms.

* * *

October 3rd 1515

Royal Chapel

Beryl Black POV

''I Friedrich Herr, take thee, Beryl Black to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' Friedrich, Earl of Dresden vowed.

''I Beryl Black, take thee, Friedrich Herr to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vowed.

''You may now kiss the bride.'' the priest said.

Friedrich seals our wedding with a kiss.

* * *

Royal Ballroom

We have a ball to celebrate our wedding and after a few hours we retire to the bedroom.

We consummate the marriage ten times (conceiving a child) and as soon as the sun rises, we will board a ship to Germany and I will live my life there.

I will occasionally come back to England of course, but I am the wife to the Earl of Dresden now and as such, I will live where he demands we live.

* * *

October 5th 1515

Royal Chapel

Primrose Black POV

I finish saying my vows and am now Duchess of Girona as my husband, Antonio Garcia is the Duke of Girona.

We kiss and make our way down the aisle and into the ballroom as father has paid for a ball to be held to celebrate my marriage to a Duke as he worried that I would never marry as I am not as beautiful as my cousin, Queen Nadine.

I have my mother's red hair, my father's sapphire blue eyes, a pale complexion, a heart shaped face with freckles lightly splattered on my cheeks, and my mother's button nose.

* * *

Later that night

I strip and await my husband as he strips and breaks my maidenhead and makes passionate love to me five times.

I rest knowing that in the morning I will leave for Spain, specifically Girona as Antonio has a residence there and we shall live there for the rest of our lives.

We will come to England, or go to France, Norway, Russia, and Germany if summoned.

We blow out the candles and drift off to sleep to await the new day.

* * *

October 6th 1515

Harbor

Antonio Garcia POV

I see my bride saying her farewells to her family as we will be in Spain unless summoned.

We may come for holidays but that is if she is not with child.

I then make it known that the ship is ready to leave and will not wait any longer for us.

I let her go up the ramp first then go up the ramp myself and she waves as the ship sets sail.

* * *

October 10th 1515

Royal Chapel

Clara Black POV

''I, King Bogislaw X take thee, Clara Black to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' King Bogislaw vowed.

''I, Clara Black take thee, King Bogislaw X to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vowed.

''You may now kiss the bride.'' the priest says.

Then as he had brought the officials for a coronation, was my coronation.

''Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Kingdom of Norway, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?'' the bishop asks.

''I solemnly promise to do so.''

''Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?''

''I will.''

''Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Catholic religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of the Norwegian realm, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?''

''All this I promise to do.'' I say.

I then lay my hand on the gospels.

''The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So, help me God.'' I vow.

The bishop comes to me and with his servant, takes the crown of the Queen of Norway puts it on my head and declares me Queen of Norway.

* * *

Later that night

I strip and lay on the bed, letting Bogislaw have easy access to me and he does not strip at all really.

He only pulled his pants down enough so he was free and enters me fast, breaking my maidenhead and makes rough love to me seven times, consummating the marriage and trapping me in a loveless marriage.

When I will give him a son, I shall take a secret lover and pass any babe of my lover's as Bogislaw's.

I drift off

To sleep as I will leave for Norway tomorrow as Bogislaw said he only had a day free and then he shall return.

I know as soon as he dies, I will be Queen as I will fool Bogislaw into making a will that says I shall be Queen until our first-born son is twelve.

That should be plenty enough time and who knows it might be my lover's babe on the throne as I took a potion to prevent pregnancy tonight.

* * *

October 12th 1515

Bogislaw's Glory ship

I smirk as I am preventing pregnancy right now as I do not feel like conceiving his child.

My lover whoever he may be will be the father of my children, not this old man.

In fact, I see a knight and Duke of King Bogislaw's court.

His name is Thor Ericson, Duke of Reine, and he looks just like Bogislaw that no one would be able to tell.

I put a sleeping potion in my husband's drink and sneak into Thor's room, and since I had taken the potion to increase pregnancy, I strip out of my clothes and strip him out of his sleep pants.

And as he is asleep, I make him hard and as soon it is at its full length, I sit on him, his member plunging deep within me and begin to ride him as he begins to wake.

He sees me and moans as I continue pleasuring him until he finishes inside of me and then he switches our positions and makes passionate love to me four more times (impregnating me in the process).

I leave but not without a gift, a servant on board who knows what shall happen should she say anything and watch as he makes love to her five times before leaving and covering up what I have done by sleeping with Bogislaw (does not get pregnant by him).

I will have my children with Thor on the throne of Norway.


	64. German Interlude

October 17th 1515

Dresden Manor

Beryl Herr nee Black

I am making love to my husband as I need to conceive an heir as soon as possible (does not know she is with child).

I know not that my husband has a woman ready to become his mistress and lose her maidenhead to him as long as she can be married and still be his mistress.

He finishes inside me, redresses and leaves as his room is on the other side of the manor.

* * *

Friedrich Herr POV

I go into my chambers and as soon as I step in, I see Helga my childhood sweetheart and the one that I wanted to marry but my father in his will stated that should I marry Helga before having heirs with a noble lady, the Earldom would go to my younger brother and so, I searched for someone who would bear me heirs but keep their eyes shut.

Helga strips and before she can do anything else, I throw her onto the bed, pull my pants down and free myself, and make passionate love to her twenty times in one day.

When night falls, my wife comes to tell me dinner is ready as I am entering Helga again, she opens the door.

''What is this? I am your wife and sister to the Queen of England and the Queen of Norway.''

''You will close your eyes and endure it or I will make you watch.'' I say as I am not moving as I am talking to my wife.

She tries to tell me what to do again but I spell her to be quiet and as punishment to watch as I make love to Helga repeatedly until she cannot walk straight for a week.

I will enjoy killing her when she has served her purpose of giving me a son.

Helga can carry them as I know a spell to switch hosts for the babe and she will be believed to be alive and to die in childbirth.

I tell Helga the words to the spell and she is prepared to do it.

''Let the little children come to me. For the kingdom belongs to such as these, give me strength and give me might, to steal child in still of night. Darkest forces, let it be, hear my plea, bring life to me.'' Helga chants.

Suddenly I see what looks like a white light exiting Beryl's womb and enter Helga's and I feel triumphant.

''I have a brilliant idea my love.'' Helga tells me.

''And what is that?''

She whispers her idea into my ear and as Beryl has said she would do anything for me when we were on board the ship, Beryl will have to do it as she has promised to do anything for me and gave me written permission.

Helga comes back with her sixty-five-year-old uncle, Hans and as soon as Hans looks upon Beryl, he frees himself of his pants and takes Beryl's underwear off and proceeds to make rough love to her and takes her over and over again so that he will have an heir as his deceased wife never gave him sons.

I perform the spell to see if she is pregnant but she isn't so I tell Hans to take her one more time and this time when I do the spell, it comes up that she is with child.

* * *

October 18th 1515

Chapel

I marry her off to Hans after getting papers saying that we divorced as she was unfaithful to me and so, I marry Helga and Beryl marries Hans and becomes Beryl Wolff nee Black and Helga becomes Helga Herr nee Wolff.

I send a letter to the King and Queen of England to let them know as Beryl cheated on me, she is now married to her lover, Hans Wolff, Duke of Hamburg.

No one will believe her word over both mine, Hans, and Helga's.

I leave her with her new husband in disgrace as she has given herself to him and is now his wife until his death.

And then I shall have her remarried to another old male who only has a few years left.

* * *

Beryl Wolff nee Black POV

I stay still as Hans continues to make love to me twelve more times and then he leaves me alone to learn my new role as his wife and mother to his sons as he believes I am carrying sons.

I am only thirteen and already I have been divorced and disgraced as my cousin will most likely believe my ex-husband over me.

As soon as Hans dies, I am getting out of Germany and going to Spain as I will have done my duty as a wife by giving him heirs.


	65. Spanish Interlude

October 17th 1515

Girona Manor, Spain

Antonio Garcia POV

I make love to my wife so that I am sure she will give me heirs as I need sons for my first wife only gave me daughters

I love my daughters, but I need sons to continue my line into the next century and mayhap even three thousand years from now.

I then go to my rooms and summon my male servant to my rooms and tell him to make love to my wife as I watch.

She has conceived my child, I feel it in my bones and I watch as Primrose open her legs to give Daniel better access for him to enter her and I watch as he plows into her, making passionate love to her.

With the blackmail I have on her, I tell her I shall have a mistress and after two pregnancies, she can have a lover whose kids I will recognize as mine as long as she is discreet.

She agrees and I pick out a mistress out of five women that are lined up and I shall recognize any bastard.

The one I pick is twelve and a Spanish rose at that.

Her name is Sofia Castellan, youngest daughter of Diego Castellan, Duke of Ibiza.

I tell her to follow me to my rooms, and she listens and follows me to my rooms.

I make her go in first and afterwards I follow, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I strip Sofia first and prepare her, then strip myself and enter Sofia, breaking her maidenhead and make rough and passionate love to her.

I summon my brother and his friend into the room after I am done and I prepare her to take all of us as I have a witch here who knows a way for a woman to take three men at once.

We enter her and plow into her, making rough love to her until we all finish inside of her.

I slip out and my brother's friend, William slips out as well but my brother, Esteban continues making love to her and asks that she be his wife.

I agree on the condition that she will still be my mistress.

My brother agrees and I have them married and they are now Lord Estaban and Lady Sofia Garcia.

* * *

October 31st 1515

Ballroom

Primrose Garcia nee Black POV

We are hosting a grand All Hallows Eve Costume Ball and I am dressed as Persephone, Queen of the Underworld in Greek mythology and Antonio is dressed as Hades.

Sofia and Estaban are dressed as King Arthur and Queen Guinevere.

We all wear masks as is the tradition and silence ourselves incase spirits pass by.

King Charles V, the next Holy Roman Emperor and his pregnant bride, twelve-year-old Queen Fiona as he no longer wanted to wait for Princess Anita to be of marrying age as she is a five-year-old.

She is now betrothed to Prince Ferdinand as the Duke of Passau, Gustav Engel has an offer from the German throne itself and his daughter is now betrothed to Prince Cornelius, soon to be King Cornelius I of Germany.

I guess he wishes his daughter closer to home and since Ferdinand will not be King of France, it is also about power as she would be Queen Hedwig of Germany, the mother to the heirs to the Royal Family of Germany.

* * *

Later that night

Lady of the House's Chambers

Antonio and I stumble into my rooms where he throws me on the bed and ravishes me for five hours (conceives on All Hallows Eve).

I had not conceived on the seventeenth as I took a potion to prevent the pregnancy that day.

I know that I might have conceived this night as I forgot to take it this night.

''Mi Amor fue increible como siempre.'' I say.

''Como eres hermosa como siempre.'' he tells me.

He may take mistresses but that does not mean he does not love me and he shows it every day that we have been married.

I know now that I shall never take a lover of my own even if he will allow it.

I shall remain faithful to my Antony even if he is never faithful to me.


	66. Chapter 33

October 31st 1515

Somerset Manor, England

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

I am laid up in bed as Edward does not want me to strain myself and is always wanting to know if I need something.

The number of times he has sent the servants out to get something that we do not have or the times where he has heard me say I am hungry and made them make food so that I will be fed.

Honestly, I just want him to stop worrying so much and just to spend time with me.

He is always signing papers and hearing disputes that I hardly see him and I want to see him more.

* * *

November 3rd 1515

Harriette Naples POV

''Push Your Grace push.'' I tell Mary Seymour, Duchess of Somerset.

She pushes and pushes until she gives birth to the first babe, a son.

''A baby boy Your Grace.''

Then it is time for the second babe to be born and she pushes and pushes until she births a daughter but before I can tell her, she starts pushing again and another babe is born, another son.

She pushes two babes out after the third born, a daughter and a son.

I leave her to rest afterwards and go out to tell the Lord of the House the news.

* * *

Out in the hallway

Edward Seymour POV

I pace back and forth until finally, the midwife comes out and I run to her wanting answers.

''How is my Mary? Is she okay? How are the babes?'' I ask not giving her time to respond.

''Your wife is fine and the babes are well. All five of them.'' she tells me.

I rush into the room and see my Mary nursing one of our sons.

''Come meet your sons and daughters.'' as she says it, I see they all have ribbons on both of their wrists.

The left wrist is to signify their gender and the other wrist to signify who was born first.

I no longer have to worry about having heirs as I see that I now have three sons.

''Our sons shall be named Lucien, Thomas, and Nicholas.'' I tell Mary.

''And our daughters shall be named Cecily and Ruth.''

''Wonderful names my love.''

I leave her to recover from the birth and to take care of the babes' as they need their mother.

* * *

November 11th 1515

Greenwich Palace

King George I POV

I watch my wife and Queen of my heart as she is five months pregnant and her enemies have made a move against her by poisoning her food and the food of our sons.

But someone managed to warn us in time before they even took a bite as they witnessed servants of her enemies dose the food and drink with poison.

Now I have a team of knights guarding her wherever she goes and guard her door when she is ever in her room.

She thinks I am going too far and that I should allow her more freedom as her enemies surely would not do anything in the public's eye but I know that they may try and I tell her the knights stay.

She gives in and asks at the least if they not go in the room with her when she goes to see our babes or at the least the ones who are still here.

Rachel, Willow, Violet, George, Arthur, Mary, Elizabeth, Beauregard, and Artemis are all at Hatfield House unless summoned.

The youngest, Henry, Edward, and Eric will go there when they turn one and they need to be taught.

Crown Prince George's household has the sons of Lord Boleyn, Michael, Richard, and William and the sons of Thomas Cromwell, Henry, Benjamin, William, Edward, Geoffrey, and Angelus along with Derek Brandon, Edmund Fitzroy, and Kaelan Boleyn.

Beauregard's is Kaelan Brereton, Angelus Boleyn, George Seymour, Jonathan Seymour (Anna and Gideon's first-born son), Samuel Naples, and Henry Fitzroy among many others that their names I cannot remember.

The others have households but I cannot keep up with all their names as it is tiring.

* * *

November 17th 1515

Queen Nadine I POV

I cradle Henry in my arms as I sing him one of their lullabies.

''Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry, sleep like you're rocked, sleep and remember my lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream. Drift on a river, that flows through my arms, drift as I'm singing to you, I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm, and holding you, I'm smiling too. Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you, I'm smiling too. Hush now, my baby, be still, love don't cry, sleep like you're rocked by the stream, sleep and remember this river lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream, I'll be with you when you dream.''

As he joins his brothers in the land of dreams, I carry him to his crib and lay him down and put a blanket over him and blow out the candles.

As I sit down at my desk, I have the sudden desire to write to my sisters and cousin and I do so.

**_Dear Beryl,_**

**_I am sorely disappointed in you. I wed you to a respectable Earl and the next thing I hear is that you had taken a sixty-five-year-old Duke as a lover and now that it is proven that he had gotten you pregnant from one of your trysts after your divorce from Friedrich and marriage to Hans last month, I am sorely disappointed as I thought you would be better than that. You are hereby disowned from the Black family and you will do everything any husband, that Friedrich finds for you after Hans dies, tells you to do. _**

**_Your Queen,_**

**_Queen Nadine I of England_**

I wait for the ink to dry and then close and seal it and then get another piece of parchment.

**_Dear Clara,_**

**_Congratulations are in order as I here that you are with child with the future King of Norway. You must pray that it is a son as Bogislaw_ _will only give you three chances and if you don't give him a son within that time frame, he will divorce you to be rid of you. I do not wish for that to happen to you so please pray for the babe to be a son._**

**_Your sister,_**

**_Queen Nadine I_**

I wait for the ink to dry, close it, then seal it.

**_Dear Primrose,_**

**_I wish for you to become pregnant soon if you're not pregnant already. I wish you happiness with your husband and the many children you shall have together. You may have been married for political reasons but that means nothing as I have found love with my husband, King George I of England. Just try to love him that is all I ask. You are in my prayers always._**

**_Your cousin,_**

**_Queen Nadine I_**

I am happy for Primrose and Clara as they know the importance of faithfulness.

Oh Beryl, why did you become unfaithful to your ex-husband?

I fear the answer as I know not if I want to hear it or not.

I send the letters with a messenger to my cousin and sisters.

As it turns out Thomas Cromwell has finally got his wish.

Henry, Mary, Benjamin, and Catherine are legitimate again and Henry is the heir to his father's estate again.


	67. Norwegian Interlude

November 20th 1515

Szczecin Castle, Norway

Queen's Chambers

Queen Clara I POV

I am in my room alone when Thor barges in and kisses me so passionately that I close the door with my magic and I spell everyone that is in my room except myself and Thor asleep.

Thor rips my gown off me, rips his pants off and enters me quickly and makes rough and passionate love to where I moan every time he finishes inside me and I finish myself and we redress as I magic the clothes repaired.

I know what I must do as I love Thor and not Bogislaw and since he has no living brothers as females cannot take the throne, I however am with child and if I marry Thor after my husband passes in his sleep, Thor shall be King as I know not if this is a son or daughter.

''Thor would you kill for me?''

''If it is the King then I cannot.''

I siren song him to make him sit down as I spell him to obey my every whim and take the memories of him being spelled away.

''Will you kill for me Thor?''

''Yes, my Queen.''

''Good I need you to bring my husband here so that no one is the wiser.'' I say before giving him a kiss.

When he comes back with my husband, Bogislaw is not happy.

''What do you want wife? How dare you summon me like a dog. I am the one who rules this relationship.''

I go to him silently doing the life force spell and tell my lover to devour my husband's life force so that he may be young again.

Thor needs no prompting and is sucking Bogislaw's life force away and soon he is dead.

To throw suspicion off of me, I put poison in two goblets, pour the poisoned wine down his throat and make him swallow by magic and drink a bit of the poisoned wine myself.

What I did not count on was miscarrying the baby as I did not think it through all the way.

But I magic the proof of the miscarriage away for now so that I may still be Queen and marry Thor and have him King and then I'll fake a miscarriage later but right now, the only thing keeping me Queen is the baby.

The healers get to me in time as the little bit of poison was affecting me more.

* * *

November 21st 1515

Royal Chapel

Queen Clara POV

''I, Thor Ericson take thee, Queen Clara Black, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' Thor vows.

''I, Queen Clara of Norway take thee, Thor Ericson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vow.

''Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom of Norway, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?'' the bishop asks Thor.

''I solemnly promise so to do.'' Thor vows.

''Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?''

''I will.'' Thor vows.

''Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Catholic religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of this Realm, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?''

''All this I promise to do.'' Thor vows.

He lays his hand on a gospel and vows ''The things which I have here promised, I will perform and keep, so help me God.''

''I now pronounce you King Thor I of Norway.''

* * *

Later that night

I consummate the marriage with Thor then stage the miscarriage as the people need to know.

When the physician comes in and confirms I miscarried, I cry and say it must have been the affects from the poison.

They know since I am married to King Thor, they cannot send me back to England as I am Queen twice now.

* * *

November 24th 1515

King's Chambers

King Thor I POV

I am signing paperwork when Clara comes in, kisses me, spells our clothes off and onto the floor, and makes love to me passionately.

I push us up with her legs wrapped around my waist, put her against a wall and make love to her seven times in a row.

Afterwards, she spells our clothes back on and leaves to go do her duties as Queen.

Oh, I never thought that I would ever marry a woman that I loved or that I would be King.

We tell everyone in court that I am my own son and my father had died and that the King himself made him promise if King Bogislaw died before his child was born to marry his widow, Queen Clara.

And we made an excuse for why I was there when the King died.

I had been visiting Queen Clara as I wanted to meet the woman who was to be my wife should the King die before his child would be born and I was about to take a sip but Clara knocked the goblet out of my hand when she saw King Bogislaw die after drinking the wine and it was proven as they had seen a goblet on the floor with spilled wine on the floor near it.

Therefore, I am cleared of all charges of killing King Bogislaw and the miscarriage of his child.

And now, I am King of Norway and have the woman that I love and can have any woman as a mistress.

Just as I think that, a maid comes in to tidy the room up but before she can, I catch her by her wrist, pull her to me, kiss her, and take off our clothes and break her maidenhead and make love to her.

After that, I call in Hakon Halvorson and tell him that he will marry Asta Folkeson and that she will bear him heirs after I am through with her.

He agrees after I give him a bag of gold and they marry within the hour and they use blood from a cut from her to make it look like she had been a virgin on her wedding night.

* * *

December 1st 1515

King's Chambers

I allow them their wedding week before I summon Asta Halvorson again.

''You wanted to see me my King?''

I strip us of our clothing and enter her, making passionate love to her five times (impregnating her in the process).

''If you are ever with child, you will say it is your husband's and it takes after your side of the family. Do you understand me?''

''Yes, my liege. I understand.''

''Now go. I have things to do.''

She leaves and goes to her husband (makes love to her husband as well).

As soon as Asta gives me a child, she will be just another fling as I doubt it will be a son as I never had a son, only daughters.

But Clara will give me my son. I feel it in my bones.


	68. Norwegian Interlude 2

December 11th 1515

Szczecin Palace, Norway

Queen Clara Ericson POV

I am in my room when my stepfather comes barging in and so I send my ladies on errands as I know his anger.

I am the half-sister to Queen Nadine as mother cheated on my stepfather but no one else knows this.

''Yes Raphael? What is it that you want?'' I ask.

''I know you killed Bogislaw but I will stay silent on this matter if you do something for me.'' Raphael Black says.

''Whatever it is, I will do it.''

''Good. Lay with me and no one shall know.''

With no way out (has always had a crush on Raphael), I close and lock the doors and enforce it with magic, strip myself and before I can turn around, he enters me from behind and makes rough love to me.

I silently do a spell that should I become pregnant with his child that it shall be a daughter and I will only give sons to Thor along with daughters (gets pregnant by stepfather).

Once he is finished after four rounds, and we are both dressed, I unlock the doors and magic away the smell of sex.

I go to Thor and lay with him so that I may conceive a child with him (conceives his child).

I then rest as I want no one to know anything is wrong and so, I head to take a short nap.

* * *

Raphael Black POV

Now that my stepdaughter may be carrying my child, they shall be on the throne not the new King's children.

Oh, she may think her silent spell worked but I came prepared with a potion I consumed that counters that spell.

So, my blood will sit on both England's throne as my daughter is Queen and as my stepdaughter may be carrying my son within her now.

Of course, I will come visit more and put more of my children within the Norwegian Queen's womb.

Just as I think that, a witch comes forth and speaks to me regarding what I have done.

''I am a seer and know what you have done. Do not worry as I will not tell anyone. Your plan has come to fruition as your son will inherit the Norwegian throne and be known as King Thor II. But he must not marry Queen Nadine's children or all will come to light and he will be off the throne and his half-brother, Loki will be King Loki I of Norway.''

''I understand and thank you.''

With that, I take my leave of her presence.

* * *

December 25th 1515

Queen's Chambers

Queen Clara POV

I am in my chambers alone when lo and behold, Raphael barges in, locks the doors after closing them, frees himself of his pants, and so I undress, knowing he could tell Norway my secret, and allow him to bend me forward on my desk, then he slams into me, and I stifle a moan and scream as it turns out after the first time, he went to a witch to bring my virginity back as I feel the familiar sensation of the tearing of my maidenhead.

I moan as he finishes inside me, I magic the scent away, and I go to Thor and make love to him to hide what I have done.

My stepfather, Raphael is just as great in bed as Thor is and as great as I thought he'd be.

* * *

January 15th 1516

Queen's Chambers

I wake up and find myself nauseous and I go to the chamber pot and puke my guts out and so I call for the midwife.

''There is nothing wrong with Your Majesty but congratulations, you are with child my Queen.''

I give Helga her payment and then go to my husband's chambers and I walk in and hug him and kiss him as I washed my mouth out after I puked.

''My love, I am a month along with child.''

Thor spins me around and leaves to announce it at court I believe.

It will be easy to see who is the father should the babe inherit his father's looks.

Thor has brown hair, brown eyes, an oval face, and a pale complexion.

Raphael has red hair, green eyes, a diamond face, and a tan complexion from going to France for my cousin's wedding.

However, they could take after me in looks and not their father.

I have my mother's black hair, sky blue eyes from mother, pale complexion, and a heart shaped face.

I have the next eight months to worry about it as I am just a month along.

* * *

January 20th 1516

King's Chambers

King Thor I POV

I make love to another maid as I plan a Ball to celebrate my Queen being with child as I believe she will give Norway a Crown Prince Thor and I shall have a son.

Oh, my son shall be the greatest King Norway will ever know of.

I finish with the maid and tell her to get out as I am going to dress in my best attire for this Ball.

* * *

Palace Ballroom

I see everyone dancing and I ask Clara to grace me with a dance.

And of course, Clara stands up, takes my hand, and we dance the traditional Norwegian waltz and the people are in awe at how in love we are in so short a time.

We dance with each other for four more dances before Clara cannot dance as her feet ache.

My wife, my Queen of my heart is a great example of what a Queen should be and I should know as I had seen King Bogislaw's first and second wife before Clara and they were not an example of what Queens should be, they were an example of what a Queen should not be.

Queen Margaret and Queen Anna cared not for the people or their country but for the jewels and power they had from being Queen.

Margaret died giving birth to a princess and Anne died of the sweating sickness a year after she too delivered a daughter for Bogislaw.

Now there is a true Queen on the throne of Norway instead of those pretenders.

* * *

January 31st 1516

Szczecin Palace Gardens

Lady Freya Williamson POV

I am walking in the palace gardens when I come across King Thor making love to Frigga Borson, the wife of Loki Borson and seeing the King take a lover makes me hopeful.

Mayhap he will make me his one true mistress when I give myself to him.

As I think that, they catch me watching them and I promise I will not tell if I can be a mistress to the King.

''You shall be my one true mistress. Now let us make love.''

He lowers my underwear and his pants, enters me, breaks my maidenhead, and makes sweet love to me and he finishes inside me (impregnates her).

As I pull my underwear up as Thor pulls his pants back up, I wish for any of my children by Thor to be on the throne but I know they won't.


	69. Chapter 34

December 25 1515

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Nadine POV

I have heard the news of my sister Clara's first husband's death, her second marriage as she was still Queen as she was carrying Bogislaw's child, her second husband's coronation, and her miscarriage.

I sent my father to investigate what exactly happened as Clara might have killed Bogislaw and I have yet to hear from him.

With Beryl and Primrose with child, I need to make sure Clara knows her role as a Queen.

I do not mean to sound harsh but with my reigns as Queen, I need to make sure she knows how to be a great Queen and when to shut her eyes.

In knowing that Norway will not take a Queen that questions everything her spouse and King does.

* * *

January 1st 1516

Palace Courtroom

King George I POV

I see my lovely wife worry over what the silence from her father could mean as she sent him to Norway but then I see Raphael enter the courtroom.

''What have you found out?''

''Clara did not poison Bogislaw. His poisoner was none other than his sister Catherine, and she will be dealt with as she has killed a King.''

I see Nadine (Isabella) sag with relief as she did not want to call for her sister's beheading.

''What of her miscarriage? Or her marriage to this Thor character?''

''She had drunk a bit of the wine and thus she miscarried. And Thor is the son of Thor Ericson, Bogislaw's closest friend. Bogislaw felt something may happen to him and so asked his friend's son to marry his wife should she still be with child when he died. And Queen Clara is with child once more.''

With hearing that, we are satisfied and the Court of England recognizes that the killer of Bogislaw is not Clara but Catherine, the sister of the deceased King of Norway.

* * *

January 15th 1516

Somerset Manor

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn

I go to my husband and while he is making marriage contracts for the other four as we decided Cecily shall wed Edmund, the future Duke of Cleves.

Ruth, he hopes to marry to Jasper Mair, Duke of Montrose who is twenty years Ruth's senior.

Lucien, he is trying to betroth in a contract to the unborn babe of Antonio and Primrose Garcia if a girl.

Thomas, to the newborn daughter of the Irish Viscount William Preston, Grace Preston who is to become Grace Seymour nee Preston.

And finally, Nicholas, who Edward wants betrothed to William Herbert's daughter, Nadine Herbert.

With seeing Edward is done with that, I kiss him passionately and he removes our clothing, and we make passionate love five times (conceiving child/ren) and then redress.

I leave, letting him go back to his paperwork and for me to go back to knitting clothes to the poor.

* * *

February 4th 1516

Greenwich Palace

King George I POV

I invite King Thor and Queen Clara to come to England for the celebration ball for their marriage as we did not get to be there for their wedding.

They agree and they say they will be here within a month as they have duties to attend to.

Oh, I know how that is as I need convene the court to hear the people's cases and see who is lying and who is speaking the truth.

After that, I have to train the Knights to fight for any possibility of war, not to mention going to every town to see if they have enough food, water, and jobs so they can pay the taxes.

At first, I also had to worry about my wife producing an heir but now that she has given me six sons and maybe more, I never have to worry again unless my wife's enemies are successful in poisoning our children.

I hope that this pregnancy goes well as the last one was taxing on her body.

We never told anyone as she had been fine at first, but then she had started bleeding and the physician and midwife came in, seen the blood and rushed everyone out so they could stop the bleeding.

Her fertility wasn't affected and so, she could continue having kids until her body cannot handle another birth and she is rendered infertile.

But that isn't now as she is very fertile as I see her eight-month round stomach carrying our children.

* * *

February 26th 1516

Queen's Chambers

Queen Nadine POV

I am humming to my stomach as in a few months, Henry, Edward, and Eric are to join their siblings at Hatfield House and are to come back only for special occasions.

Oh, how I hate being away from my children as Beauregard, George, Mary, Elizabeth, Artemis, and Arthur are away at Hatfield and I rarely see them.

My babes are expected on the seventh of March, only a few days away at the most.

Oh, I cannot wait to welcome them into the world and no doubt it will be another multiple birth.

* * *

March 3rd 1516

Queen's Chambers

I am sitting in my rocking chair, knitting for the poor when my husband comes in to tell me King Thor and my sister, Queen Clara have arrived.

As well as Primrose and Antonio Garcia and Beryl and Hans Wolff.

Apparently, their ships docked within minutes of each other and with Primrose and Beryl five months along, they shall have to stay until the babes are born.

* * *

Throne Room

I enter the throne room and go to my throne as George will not let me bow when I am this heavily pregnant.

I greet everyone with the formality a Queen shows.

''We present clothes for the babe or babes that you are carrying along with two presents for King George as well as yourself, Your Majesty.'' King Thor and Queen Clara say.

They present George with a male wolf pup which he names Fenrir and they give me a female wolf pup from a different litter who I name Ruby.

Before Primrose and Antonio can present their presents, I begin to have cramps and I realize that I am having contractions when I stand up and my water breaks.

George rushes me to my rooms/birthing chambers and calls for the midwife and wants to stay but as is tradition, he is told to get out and to wait out in the hallway.

He leaves just as the midwife comes in and after seeing how far the babe is, tells me to wait to push as I am only five centimeters.

* * *

King George I POV

I am pacing back and forth as I hear my wife groan as she is not yet ready to push as she only started getting the contractions a few minutes ago.

As I am thinking of how my wife is, Thor comes to me to ask me a question.

''King George, perchance do you happen to have a sister?''

''Yes, why do you ask?''

''Well Norwegian law states that the King may have two Queens and I need a second Queen.''

''You may marry her as long as you treat her like the Queen she will be.''

''I thank you.''

Thor and my sister, Ingrid marry with Charles Brandon and his wife Luna as their witnesses as I am still pacing after ten hours of hearing my wife groan and now, she is screaming as she is giving birth.

* * *

Queen's Room's/Birthing Chambers

Sarah Cromwell nee de Flores POV

''Push my Queen push.'' I tell the Queen.

She pushes and pushes until a baby boy comes out and then another boy is born.

She pushes until 5 more babes in total are born into the world.

Queen Nadine has given birth to four princes and three princesses and I leave her to tell King George the good news.

* * *

Hallway

I find the King pacing and once he sees me, I know what he is about to ask me so I tell him the answers.

''Her Majesty is fine and so are the babes. And yes, I said babes there are seven before you ask. And yes, you may go in.''

I see him bolt into the room and I know that I have done my job and go to my chambers until I am needed.

* * *

King George I POV

When I go into the room, I see my Queen of my heart, Nadine nursing one of our babes and I also see ribbons on the babes left wrists showing which ones are the sons and which are the daughters and on the right wrists showing in which order they were born.

Platinum for first-born, gold for second, silver for third, bronze for fourth, cobalt blue for fifth, emerald green for sixth, and ruby red for seventh.

''The first son shall be named Frederick, Duke of Killarney, the second-born shall be named Gideon, Duke of Rochford, the third son and fourth-born of the babes shall be named Daniel, Duke of Londonderry, and the youngest of the sons but fifth-born shall be named James, Duke of Kent.''

''And our daughters shall be named Morgana, Duchess of Edinburgh, Guinevere, Duchess of Skye, and Angelique, Duchess of Windsor.''

With that, I leave my wife to recover from the birthing as giving birth to seven children must be hard.

* * *

March 4th 1516

General POV

The bells were ringing as town criers cried out the news.

''Hear ye, hear ye, Queen Nadine the first has given birth to Prince Frederick, Duke of Killarney, Prince Gideon, Duke of Rochford, Princess Morgana, Duchess of Edinburgh, Prince Daniel, Duke of Londonderry, Prince James, Duke of Kent, Princess Guinevere, Duchess of Skye, and Princess Angelique, Duchess of Windsor.''

With the news that the Queen succeeded again and now she has given the King ten sons, the enemies are ready to go even further to kill Queen Nadine and her sons more than ever as they believe someone else should be Queen.

Someone like Princess Diana of Scotland, who is now married to Eric Gavin, Duke of Lourdes and is now Duchess of Lourdes, would be more preferable than the witch who is sitting on the Queen's throne right now.

At least in her enemies minds she would be.

* * *

March 7th 1516

King's Chambers

King George I POV

I am sorting out the betrothals of my newborn children and their godparents.

Prince Frederick, I betroth to the newborn daughter of Tsar Alexander Makarov, Princess Olga Makarov.

Prince Gideon, I betroth to the unborn daughter of King Otto of Greece.

Princess Morgana, I betroth to Henry Cromwell.

Prince Daniel, I betroth to the newborn princess of Spain, Maria.

Prince James, I betroth to the newborn princess of Germany, Sofia.

Princess Guinevere, I betroth to Edward Brandon.

And finally, I betroth Princess Angelique to Dagda Belle.

With the betrothals done, I decide their godparents next.

Prince Frederick's godparents are Tsar Alexander and Tsarina Sonja.

Prince Gideon's are Eric Gavin, Duke of Lourdes, and his bride, Princess Diana of Scotland.

Princess Morgana's are Friedrich Herr and his wife, Helga.

Prince Daniel's are Antonio Garcia and his wife, Primrose.

Prince James' are Beryl Wolff and her husband, Hans.

Princess Guinevere's are King Thor and Queen Clara.

Princess Angelique's are Henry Seymour and his bride, Barbara Wolfe (making her a year younger than Henry).


	70. French Interlude 17

March 10th 1516

Chateau Blois, France

King Louis XIII POV

I see my brothers and sisters playing happily as they have nothing to worry about anymore since last year, I executed our third cousin also known as the Pretender King, Francois.

I do not blame Mary or Jasmine as he put mind control potions in their drinks as soon as possible.

Mary does not care for the throne in fact if her father hadn't been vying for power at the time, she would have been wed to Edward Seymour a lot sooner than last year.

She had been in love with him since she was a child but since she was betrothed to Francois, she was in a hopeless situation.

But now, she is happily married to the Duke of Somerset and has given him three sons and two daughters and from what I hear, might be expecting more.

From what I hear she is two months along with child and will deliver on October 13th 1516.

I act as I am supposed to as King and with my Queen at my side when she is old enough will be the Queen of my heart and the mother to my heirs.

As Artemis is only a year and six months, I have to wait eleven and a half more years.

But that is okay, she is worth the wait and besides, I am only a child myself.

* * *

Chateau Brereton

Nerissa Brereton POV

I have the most glorious news after delivering three sons and a daughter last year, I am three months with child again.

My sons are named Anthony, Wiliam, and Harold.

And my daughters are named Jade and Angelina.

And now I am pregnant again, although my sister wife is also with child as well.

She is four months along with child and her children's names are Thomas and Edward.

Diana may think she is the Queen of William's heart, but I plan to prove her wrong.

She has nothing on me and even if she does, William will never believe her but he shall believe me.

* * *

March 17th 1516

Chateau Naples

Aria Naples nee Fiore (Belle)

I am finally with child again after the birth of Samuel, Edward, and Vincent which was November 21st 1514.

And now, I am three months with child and hopefully with sons even though Samuel doesn't have to worry about heirs any longer.

As soon as Samuel comes home, I will tell him the good news and with our son's one-and-a-half-years old and our daughters two as I see Petunia's children as my own, we never need to worry.

The physician thinks that if I give birth to more than four children, I will either die or be rendered infertile so I take a breath and go to my husband.

''If I am rendered infertile from this pregnancy, I ask you to marry again but keep me as a wife as even though I will not be able to carry a child which they say is infertility, I will still have my eggs. And since I have magic, I can transfer my eggs to your new bride when you marry again.''

''Let us do it now. We have a chapel and the priest lives here in this chateau and we have a visiting noble's daughter.''

''Yes, we can do it now. Rachel Seymour will be a perfect bride as she just turned twelve (oc that was born in 1504). And once she is done, you can feast on her life force.''

And so, Samuel Naples wed Rachel Seymour and when their wedding night came, he not only got her pregnant with their own child, but Aria put some of her own eggs within Rachel and her child with Samuel began growing within Rachel.

* * *

April 4th 1516

Rachel Naples nee Seymour POV

I am the wife of a Duke and have power over Samuel.

I believe I am with child and mayhap my sister will be Queen of England instead of the witch that is on the throne now.

Jane may not know how to read or write as much as the Queen, but she is a better choice.

I have been nauseous ever since my wedding day but it has not been a month yet so I cannot say if I am with child or if it is something else.

My father may be disappointed in me but at least I am not another woman, I am a wife to a Duke.

* * *

April 23rd 1516

Aria Naples POV

We find out from the midwife that Rachel is indeed pregnant and is due in December.

''How many pregnancies do you need her for?''

''Why? What did she do?''

''She told me you love her more than you love me and that I am just an old maid.''

''You can take her life after this pregnancy and we will find someone else to help us.''

''I thank thee my husband.''

And so, I know that I will be my husband's number one wife and he will do anything for me.


	71. Irish Interlude 2

March 17th 1516

Black Manor, Ireland

Jasmine Black nee Blount POV

After the birth of two daughters, I have two more chances and I know that I cannot waste them.

I go to my husband and make love to him and then leave him to betroth our daughters to whomever he chooses (is two months pregnant but doesn't know it).

Our firstborn, Rose has her father's red hair, my almond green eyes, her daddy's nose, and my oval face.

Our youngest of the twins, Sage has my blonde hair, her father's blue eyes, my nose, and her daddy's diamond face.

I go and see my babies and nurse them as they need it and I do not trust anyone else to do it.

* * *

Adam Black POV

I am writing betrothal contracts for my _daughters_ when my wife comes in and makes passionate love to me and then leaves afterwards.

I call my friend, Seamus O'Carry in afterwards and a maid and force the maid to swallow a potion for my friend to steal her life force to make him younger as he is my daughter Rose's future husband and it wouldn't do for the groom to die before they were married.

Sage is betrothed to Lord Patrick O'Farrell who is twenty years her senior.

Seamus had been fifty years Rose's senior but is now thirty years her senior as twenty years were taken off as the maid's life force took twenty years off his body.

I call in another maid and make love to her as the two maids I made love to have given me sons and I know that Jasmine shall give me sons no matter what.

* * *

April 4th 1516

Jasmine Black nee Blount POV

I am puking my guts out so I go to the midwife as I do not know if I am with child or not.

''Congratulations my Grace. You are with child. About three months with child and so you will deliver in October. October 3rd at the latest.''

I go to my husband's study to tell him the good news as he does not like that he does not have a son to take the Duke of Cork position yet.

''Lord Husband.''

''Lady Wife. What do you need?''

''I have the most excellent news my husband. I am with child my Lord Husband.''

When Adam hears that, he picks me up and spins me around as he is happy that I might be carrying a son to continue his legacy.

He makes passionate love to me four times to where I cannot walk without a limp.

I go to my room, which is connected to the nursery and begin to sew clothes for the poor as the Queen does every fall.

I cannot wait to see how the Royal children become as their own person as I believe Crown Prince George shall be a great King.

* * *

Anna Reeves POV

I (blonde hair, hooded brown eyes, hawk nose, oval shaped face, thin lips, and pale complexion) am just a maid to the Duke and Duchess of Cork with my husband, Richard Reeves (ginger red hair, almond shaped green eyes, heart shaped face, roman nose, round lips, and tan complexion) and cannot wait to have kids of my own as I wait on the Duchess' children.

My first son shall be named after the King, George as he is the greatest King we have yet to have.

My uncle, James O'Verry (red hair, blue eyes, heart shaped face, tan complexion, button nose, and thin lips) has been known to serve the Queen as her musician and mayhap more as there are rumors of him being caught rubbing her back (just rumors).

My aunt by marriage, Samantha O'Verry nee O'Neil (black hair, almond grey eyes, pale complexion, oval face, heart shaped lips, and a roman nose) who is now with child, used to be Charles Brandon's maid until my uncle proposed to her.

My father, Daniel White (blonde hair, hooded blue eyes, round lips, hawk nose, oval face, and tan complexion), is a merchant and my mother, Rachel White nee Daniels (brown hair, upturned brown eyes, wide lips, Grecian nose, diamond shaped face, and pale complexion), a maid.

I wonder if my children will take after me or their father or if they will be a combination of both of us.

I am determined to do my best to serve Lord Adam and Lady Jasmine to my best potential.

**_Dear Papa,_**

**_I am now serving the Duke and Duchess of Cork so do not worry as it pays very well. I will be able to visit you when I can as I do not know when I will get my first vacation time and I will be busy with Lady Jasmine as she is with child again and she will need me for the coming months. I love you papa._**

**_Your daughter,_**

**_Anna Reeves nee White_**

I wait for the ink to dry, then roll it and seal it, then send it by mail courier.

I remember the day Richard proposed to me and I smile as I know I am not that beautiful but he loves me anyway.

_Flashback starts_

_Greenwich Palace, England_

_May 1__st_ _1512_

_I was doing the May Pole dance when Richard stopped me as he wanted to talk to me._

_I was confused as to what he wanted to speak to me about as I am not that pretty when suddenly, he drops to his knee and proposes to me in front of both our families, not to mention the Royal Family._

_I accept and we marry on the twenty-first of June, a month and twenty days after his proposal._

_We had the whole week off for our wedding week and then we worked for the Duke of Florence, William Bête._

_But then, he hired new employees who did not like us and we had to move._

_Flashback ends_

And now, we serve Lord Adam Black and are thought of as thieves.

We tell the Duke and Duchess of Cork what truly happened and they believe us as Anne Bête did but William did not.

Hopefully Anne does not have a hard time at home because of us.


	72. Chapter 35

April 20th 1516

Greenwich Palace, England

Primrose Garcia POV

I empty my stomach for the fifth time as I am always nauseous and now, I have to wait three months to get these babies out of me.

Oh, please go fast as I want this to be over with for now.

I see a groomsman that looks exactly like Antonio but is more romantic than he so mayhap I will take him up on his offer as Carlos Lopez can pass for him.

We will see as I need to deliver these babes first before creating another babe as well.

* * *

June 1st 1516

Garcia Manor, England

I see Carlos and knowing I am only a month away from delivering my babes and I can have my lover and my husband.

Although Antonio won't know that I have a lover as he deserves to feel what it is like to go through everyday knowing your spouse is with their lover and not you.

I cannot wait until the fifth of July as then I can make love to Carlos and have his children nine months after.

As Carlos looks exactly like Antonio (black hair, brown eyes, thin lips, roman nose, oval shaped face, and tan complexion) and as we are going to be discreet, Antonio will never know.

I will take this affair to my grave as will Carlos as he does not wish to die so young as he is only seventeen.

* * *

July 5th 1516

Primrose's Rooms/Birthing Chambers

Anna Easton POV

''Push my Grace push.'' I tell Lady Garcia as I see the babe's head crowning.

She pushes and pushes until the babe is born, a son.

''A baby boy Your Grace.'' I tell her after she has pushed the afterbirth out.

''Go tell my husband Anna.'' she tells me as she is taking to one of her maids as well.

* * *

Mariana Alverez POV

''Go and distract my husband after he hears the news. Please Mari, you know I would not ask this of you normally.'' Primrose asks me to do.

''Of course, milady. But what if he wants to sleep with me?''

''Then if you want to, sleep with him. I care not.''

''As you wish milady.''

I go and distract my lord after he learns he has a son.

We end up making love in his rooms the whole day, never knowing what my lady is doing.

* * *

At the same time

Primrose Garcia POV

I let Carlos in and kiss him passionately, stripping both of us our clothing and we make rough and passionate love for three hours (conceiving a child) before he leaves and Antonio comes in five hours later and makes love to me for four hours straight (conceives another child).

I am safe knowing I have given him a son, Santiago Garcia and now that I have probably conceived again, I can pass my lover's children off as Antonio's.

We wait a month to board a ship going to Spain, Carlos coming as well.

* * *

July 15th 1516

Beryl's Chambers/Birthing Rooms

Anna Easton POV

''Push Your Grace push.'' I tell Beryl Wolff nee Black, Duchess of Hamburg.

She pushes and pushes until the babe comes out.

''A son Your Grace.'' I tell her.

''Tell my husband the news.'' she says.

I go out in the hallway and tell Lord Hans the good news.

''Your wife has given you a son milord.'' I tell Hans.

As soon as I tell him that, he rushes in there to rejoice about the birth of his heir.

* * *

Hans Wolff POV

I rush into the room and kiss my wife as she has done what my other wives have died trying to do.

She has given me a son, my little Elias is finally born into this world.

I make love to her, and make sure she is with child again as I make love to her five more times.

I then go to my chambers and when my maid comes in, I take her by her wrist and make passionate love to her and knowing that she is married, any child of mine shall be recognized as the husband's.

* * *

Beryl Wolff POV

After Hans leaves, I cry knowing he will seek a way to stay alive longer so he can remarry me under a different name.

I know Hans and I know he will do anything to be with me until we die as giving him a son is too great to give up.

* * *

August 8th 1516

The Catalina Ship

Antonio Garcia POV

We are on the Catalina, named for Queen Catalina of France, called Katherine there but still our Princess Catalina in our hearts.

My wife, Primrose is taking care of Santiago while I make love to Mariana Alverez who is now Mariana Augusto nee Alverez, bride of Mateo Augusto my butler.

And he shall recognize any bastard of mine as his child.

I cannot believe I am going back to Spain with an heir as I never thought Primrose would give birth to a son.

My last wife delivered three daughters before she and my son died in childbirth so I knew better than to hope for a son.

* * *

August 17th 1516

The Angelique Ship

Finn Balke (Hans Wolff) POV

I sent a letter to Friedrich a month ago asking if he knew of a potion to make me younger and a week ago, I got a response along with a potion that said to kill a man and glamour the body to look like me and to create letters to my new identity saying no more like begging my new identity should Hans die I marry his widow.

So of course, we wed right then and there and consummated our marriage later that night.

I cannot wait to go back to Germany and brag to my friends and family (those who know the truth) of my having a son.

* * *

August 20th 1516

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Nadine POV

I go to George and make rough passionate love to him (conceiving child/ren) and then leave as he is busy with the taxes and levies.

I go back to my chambers and continue to make clothes for the poor as I do every season.

As I continue making them clothes, my brother Theodore Black (sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, hooded eyes, wide lips, oval face, and pale complexion) comes in and greets me as he normally does.

''Brother, how are you? Have you found a wife since losing Christine last year after she gave birth to Daniel, Galvin, and Elijah?'' I ask knowing he will not unless I look for a wife for him myself.

''Christine has given me another man's children so why would any other woman be different?''

Then I know that I have work to do as Theodore won't marry as Christine has given him children by another man the first time and so, Daniel, Galvin, and Elijah are now bastards under the law and he has to marry to have an heir.

So, I go to my husband and we pick out a bride for him.

His new bride will be Sierra White (brown hair, upturned blue eyes, Grecian nose, diamond shaped face, round lips, and a tan complexion) who is twelve years old and the youngest sister to Anna Reeves.

We have them to be married within the week so that he shall have an heir and she, a husband.

* * *

August 27th 1516

Theodore Black's Chambers, Greenwich Palace

Sierra Black nee White POV

I am now waiting for my husband as it is my wedding night and I am nervous as he may not want me.

He comes in, strips both of us, and enters me stilling for time as it is my first time and then after the pain goes away, he makes rough and passionate love to me for the whole night to where I cannot walk the next day.

* * *

August 28th 1516

When we come out the next day, I walk with a limp as the night went really well.

We sit on the left side of the Queen and we speak with her about several things.

I do not know what the Royal Family saw in me, but I am glad to be able to drag my family's name out of the mud and higher than just servants as I am now Duchess of Gloucester.

Oh, how I wish to give Theodore the heirs he needs as sadly, the natural babes he had were bastardized as there was evidence his wife had another man's children the first time and so there is doubt as to whether Daniel, Galvin, and Elijah are his or are her lover's.


	73. AN 14

Hans looks

Hair: Dark blonde

Eyes: Ice blue hooded

Face: Round face

Skin: Pale complexion

Lips: Full lips


	74. Spanish Interlude 2

September 7th 1516

Girona Manor, Spain

Lady Primrose Garcia POV

As my husband is being distracted by his lovers, Sofia Garcia and Mariana Augusto, I have Carlos in my rooms and we are making love and increasing the chance of pregnancy (doesn't know she is pregnant already).

I see that he meaning Antonio will be here in thirty minutes so after we are done, I tell him to go out the servants' entrance as my husband might be here soon, so he takes his clothes, goes into the servants entrance and dresses there as I dress magically, and close the servants entrance door.

Antonio comes and gives me a kiss as if he hadn't just been making love to his mistresses and I act like I hadn't just made love to Carlos as he does not know about him.

I call my maids to attend to me as Antonio has prepared a ball for tonight and a masque ball at that.

* * *

Lord Antonio Garcia POV

I dress in cobalt blue cloak and tunic, black leather trousers, black boots, and a silver belt.

As I enter the Ballroom, I see my wife in a red gown with fiery orange heels, and her hair done up in a braid that is then placed as a bun.

Her makeup consists of a little bit of red eyeshadow, gold eyeliner and mascara, a little bit of blush, and red lipstick with gold lipliner.

In other words, she's fire in itself and what beautiful fire she is.

''Do you know how tempting you are my love?'' I ask Primrose.

''Oh really? Am I really so tempting?'' she asks.

''Of course, I want to take you right here and now you are that tempting.''

''Well we could always go somewhere and make love there, then return to the ball.''

''What an excellent idea my love.''

We go to one of the hallways and make love for an hour there and then return to the Masquerade Ball.

Then, something happens as Primrose faints and I pick her up and rush her to her rooms and call for a physician.

* * *

Primrose's Rooms

Doctor Renaldo Vega POV

I am called to check on Lady Girona as she has fainted and Lord Girona wants to know what is wrong with his wife.

I check her and I think I find the reason but I need a midwife to confirm it and so I send for my wife Catarina Vega nee Alverez.

She confirms that Lady Girona is indeed with child and is due in April.

I go to tell Lord Girona the prognosis so he will not worry anymore.

* * *

Hallway

I go outside in the hallway, see Lord Girona and go near him.

''Well, what is wrong with my wife Doctor?''

''Her body was just preparing her for the months to come.'' I say.

''What do you mean by that? Is she sick?'' he asks.

''Your wife is with child my lord and her body was warning her to take it easy.''

''Are you sure? How far along is she if you are right?''

''Yes, I am sure and she is two months along. She is due in April my lord.''

With that, I leave while Lord Girona runs to his wife's side and will stay there until she wakes.

* * *

Antonio Garcia POV

I rush to my wife's side, happy as she will give me another heir as the news that she is with child again means I shall have another son.

I leave her side after an hour and go to my lovers and make love to the both of them (impregnating both Mariana and Sofia).

We make love for four hours straight before I tell them to go back to their husbands and I then write a betrothal contract between Santiago and the unborn daughter of King Charles V and his wife, Queen Fiona as if Fiona has another child, as she had a daughter and Charles isn't happy as he needs an heir to the throne, not daughters who will rule other kingdoms.

I know Charles is giving Fiona two more chances, this pregnancy and the one after this one.

If she does not give him a son, he will look for a second wife and by second wife, I mean he will marry another but will still be wed to Fiona and his second wife's son will be heir to the throne.

I hope Fiona manages to give Charles a son as she is known as the Kindest Queen of Spain.


	75. Norwegian Interlude 3

September 10th 1516

Szczecin Palace, Norway

Queen's Chambers/Birthing Rooms

Midwife POV

''Push your Majesty push.'' I tell the Queen as I see the babe's head crowning.

She pushes and pushes until the babe is born into the world, an heir to the throne.

But she is not through yet as she gives birth to three more babes and all boys.

''You have given birth to four princes my Queen.''

''Bring in my husband.''

''Yes, my Queen.''

Hallway

As soon as I enter the hallway, King Thor asks me how his Queen is.

''The Queen is fine my King.''

''Good, good. Do I have an heir?''

''Her Majesty has given birth to four sons Your Majesty.''

As soon as I tell him that, he bolts to the Queen's rooms

I stay near if I am needed but I believe the Queen is fine and should have a speedy recovery after she takes the healing potion.

* * *

King Thor POV

I rush into the room and once I'm in there I see my Queen nursing one of our babes, one of our sons.

I look at every one of them and it looks like two of them take after their grandparents on their mom's side.

Our eldest who I name Thor, has red hair, hooded sky-blue eyes, a pale complexion, a diamond shaped face, and thin lips.

Our second eldest who I name Jakob, has blonde hair, hooded green eyes, a heart shaped face, pale complexion, and full lips.

Our third eldest who I name Loki has brown hair, almond brown eyes, an oval shaped face, and heart shaped lips.

And finally, our youngest who I name Aksel has black hair, oval shaped dark eyes, a heart shaped face, thin lips, and a pale complexion.

I will let Clara get some rest after the healing potion kicks in before I come back and will take her again.

* * *

Raphael Black POV

Finally, Thor leaves, I never thought he'd go away and when I hear what he named the firstborn son, I know my blood will be on the throne of Norway as it is on England's throne.

I go into the room and lock the door as the ladies have yet to return to the room and they won't as I bribed them to stay away from here for five hours.

I wake Clara by kissing her and as soon as I think she's ready, I lower her underwear, free myself and enter her and make rough and passionate love to her for four hours (impregnating her) and leave before the ladies-in-waiting are due to come back and twenty minutes before the King returns to make love to Clara.

I then go to my rooms where my wife (blonde hair, almond shaped dark blue eyes, pale complexion, heart shaped lips, and an oval shaped face) and make love to her ten times (impregnating her as well) then I rest as I need it.

King Thor I POV

I go back to my wife's chambers and lay with her five times (she conceives another child) before I leave her be.

I go back to my chambers as the bells are already being rung to signify a Royal Birth.

I then go and plan a Celebration Ball to celebrate the births of Thor, Jakob, Loki, and Aksel.

By the time I stumble into my room, I have made love to three women and am about to make it four as I am stripping both myself and the wife to a Grecian Duke.

When I awake the next morning, she is gone and I have a raging headache.

* * *

September 12th 1516

General POV

''Hear ye, hear ye Queen Clara the first on the tenth of September gave birth to Crown Prince Thor, Prince of Oslo, Prince Jakob, Duke of Kirkenes, Prince Loki, Duke of Reine, and Prince Aksel, Duke of Geilo.'' town criers cried out on the morning of September twelfth as news had just spread.

Any enemies to Queen Clara knew that she was safe as she gave birth to not only one but four princes in one pregnancy.

They could do nothing but grumble as not only would Norway be after their heads if they tried to kill Clara, Thor, Jakob, Loki, and Aksel but England, Spain, France, Ireland, and Germany as well.

To be quiet enemies who only spread rumors is one thing but to be enemies who are wanted for killing what they think are 'bastards' and then being hounded by everyone and then being either burned or decapitated for killing the Crown Prince, yeah best not to do anything.

* * *

September 20th 1516

Williamson Manor

Birthing Chambers

Midwife POV

''Push my lady push.'' I tell Lady Freya Williamson (blonde hair, oval shaped blue eyes, pale complexion, heart shaped face, and heart shaped lips) as she gives birth to the bastard of the King.

She pushes and pushes until all three babes come out, two girls and one boy (brown hair, oval shaped blue eyes, thin lips, pale complexion, and oval shaped face).

''The King sends me to name the boy, Henrik and that you can name the girls what you wish.'' Lord Kasper Isakson, the Earl of Molde tells her.

''The brown haired one with my blue eyes, lips, and face shall be named Ingrid and the one with my blonde hair with almond shaped brown eyes, and oval shaped face Astrid.'' Freya says.

With that, I take my leave, leaving mother and children to bond.


	76. German Interlude 2

September 23rd 1516

Hamburg Manor, Germany

Finn Balke (Hans Wolff) POV

After having my Dukedom given back to me, I move my family back into Hamburg Manor and after we are settled in, make love to my wife repeatedly.

As she miscarried the babe a month ago and I need a spare heir, or as others would see it, an heir of my own.

I make love to Beryl ten times but it doesn't take at first and then I see why.

She took the potion to make sure she does not conceive, well I have the antidote to that and the fertility potion.

I force both of them down her throat, one after the other and then I make love to her ten more times and it takes as I have a witch in the household to tell me when she gets pregnant.

I leave my wife's rooms and go to mine where my second cousin (red hair, green eyes, heart shaped lips, oval shaped face, and pale complexion) waits for me to tell me something apparently.

''Cousin, I wanted to tell you the good news myself. I am married now. I had my wedding week two weeks ago.'' she said.

When she says that, I am furious as I wanted to take her maidenhead.

I give her wine unknowingly to her laced with a potion to bring her maidenhead back and another potion for fertility.

I kiss her after she drinks all of the wine.

''We can't. I'm married and so are you Hans.'' Greta, my cousin tells me.

''If you are so against it why are you spreading your legs?'' I ask her.

She moans as I strip both of us and when I align myself with her, she can't wait any longer and changes our position and sits on my lap, ridding herself of her maidenhead a second time.

I switch us back and make rough passionate love to Greta and finish inside of her (impregnates her).

After the fifth and final time, we redress and Greta leaves my room and I burn the sheets as there can be no evidence of me and Greta making love to each other.

* * *

October 2nd 1516

Beryl Balke nee Black POV

People are talking about Friedrich Herr's heir and spare and how his wife died of childbed fever soon afterwards and how he had to remarry soon after by the order of the King.

Knowing that Friedrich's children are mine as he had Helga steal my babes from the womb and transfer them to hers but I can never say they are mine as Friedrich is an important figure in the German court, it breaks my heart to know that my sons will never acknowledge me as their true mother.

Oh, how I long to hold little Stefan and little Peter in my arms.

But I know I cannot as they are known as Helga's children with Friedrich.

If only I had done what Friedrich asked, I would have been known as their mother and Helga as their stepmother.

I know I would have died, but at least I would have died with honor and not as the adulterer they make me out to be.

Now since I didn't close my eyes, I am thought to be an unfaithful woman who needs her maids with her at all times lest she cheat on her now third husband.

I cannot have a moments peace unless I am taking a bath or using the loo but other than that, the maids are always with me.

Oh, freedom how I miss thee and thine own embrace.

After I consented to wed Friedrich is when I lost thee and I will never know thee again as I am a mother and wife.

How I wish I could turn back the clock and tell my sister no instead of agreeing to marry Friedrich Herr.

Now I am stuck in a loveless marriage to a man I despise with my whole being who happens to be the father of my child.


	77. Chapter 36

October 14th 1516

Somerset Manor, England

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

''Push Your Grace push.'' the midwife tells me.

''I am pushing.'' I say.

I push and push until I feel a babe leave my body but before I can ask what the gender is, I feel the pain of childbirth again.

I push and push and I end up pushing four more babes out of my body, one after the other.

''Your Grace has given birth to three sons and two daughters.'' the midwife tells me.

But before I can ask for my husband, I feel pain once more and the midwife calls the physician and they both work on me for two hours as they fight to save my life.

They save me but I end up rendered barren and the news breaks my heart to where when Edward comes in, he demands to know what happened to make me cry.

''Your Grace, we just told Her Grace that because of how taxing the birth was that she can never carry another child.''

''I...am...so...sorry...Edward.'' I say in-between sobs.

''Shh shh shh. It's alright Mary we already have what thirteen kids?''

''Sixteen my love.'' I said as she knew he was counting her kids with Francois as his as he loved them as if they were his biological children.

''Your Grace has three sons and two daughters.'' the midwife said showing Edward the babes I have just given birth to.

''Our sons shall be named Edward (blonde hair, slanted green eyes, oval shaped face, pale complexion, with a birthmark in shape of a heart, and thin lips), Jonathan (red hair, slanted brown eyes, pale complexion, thin lips, oval shaped face, and a birthmark in the shape of a lion), and William (black hair, slanted green eyes, pale complexion, thin upper lips, and an oval shaped face).'' Edward said.

''And our daughters shall be named Anne (black hair, slanted grey eyes, oval shaped face, pale complexion, and thin lips) and Nadine (blonde hair, slanted green eyes, pale complexion, thin upper lips, and an oval shaped face).''

With that, we let Elizabeth, three (blonde hair, almond green eyes, oval shaped face, tan complexion, and thin upper lips), Alexander, two (brown hair, slanted green eyes, tan complexion, plump lips, and oval shaped face), Anthony, two (blonde hair, slanted brown eyes, thin upper lips, oval shaped face, and tan complexion), George, almost two (black hair, slanted grey eyes, thin upper lips, oval shaped face, and tan complexion), James, almost two (brown hair, slanted green eyes, plump lips, oval shaped face, and tan complexion), Draconis, almost two (blonde hair, slanted brown eyes, tan complexion, thin upper lips, and oval shaped face), Lucien, eleven months (blonde hair, oval shaped face, slanted brown eyes, thin upper lips, and pale complexion), Thomas, eleven months (red hair, slanted green eyes, thin upper lips, oval shaped face, and pale complexion), Nicholas, eleven months (brown hair, slanted blue eyes, oval shaped face, pale complexion, and thin upper lips), Cecily, eleven months (blonde hair, slanted blue eyes, thin upper lips, oval shaped face, and pale complexion), and Ruth, eleven months (red hair, slanted brown eyes, pale complexion, ova shaped face, and thin upper lips) in to see their new siblings.

''Let mommy and daddy have some space you guys.'' Elizabeth says and I can't help but coo at how adorable she is being.

''Little ones, allow me to introduce Edward, Jonathan, William, Anne, and Nadine to you.'' I tell my babies.

I see Elizabeth's eyes glow as she loves all of her brothers and sisters, no matter if they are full or half siblings.

Even my half siblings, Richard, Michael, and Giselle are jealous of Garrett, Harold, Thomas, Diana, Marco, Nadine, Kaelan, Angelus, Elizabeth, and Magdalene.

Not to mention Aria, Roselia, Gabriel, and William even though they are from the same mother.

* * *

October 17th 1516

Boleyn Manor

Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Cassis POV

I am writing betrothal contracts for Kaelan, Angelus, Elizabeth, and Magdalene as Garrett's, Harold's, Thomas', Diana's, Marco's, and Nadine's are already settled.

Garrett's betrothed is Princess Joana of Portugal as we worked out a contract.

Harold's betrothed is Sage Black, daughter of Adam Black, Duke of Cork.

Thomas' betrothed is the unborn daughter of Theodore Black, brother to the Queen.

Diana's betrothed is the twenty-year-old Duke of Bath, Hadrian White.

Marco's betrothed is the unborn daughter of Eric Gavin, Duke of Lourdes.

And Nadine's betrothed is the thirty-year-old Duke of Cardiff, Gaston Wilson.

I send Kaelan's betrothal contract to the Duke of Cleves, Jonathan La Marck for any unborn daughter he shall have.

Angelus' betrothal contract I send to King Charles V of Spain as his wife has given birth to three sons and two daughters at the seventh month mark.

Phillip, Charles, and Ferdinand are their sons names and Maria and Joanna are their daughters names.

I appeal for Joanna's hand in marriage to my son Angelus when they are fourteen and thirteen respectively.

Elizabeth, I betroth to a thirteen-year-old son and heir to the Dukedom of Bristol, Harold Legume.

And finally, Magdalene I betroth to the Prince of Wallachia, Neagoe Basarab as he just lost his wife and children and he now needs a bride to give him children.

I send him a potion so that he can regain his youth so that he and my daughter marry without having to worry about him dying.

With knowing that all of my children are going to be safe and secure, I feel more secure in knowing they will be alright.

* * *

October 20th 1516

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

I take time to be with my children as I know they will be growing up as it feels I just had Isabella and Beaumont just last year.

William has betrothed Beaumont to Belle, the daughter of Francois.

He has also betrothed Isabella to Henry Pole, heir to Lionel Pole's Dukedom of Salisbury.

Verona is betrothed to Henry Fitzroy, Henry the VIII's bastard by Bessie Blount.

George, he betroths to Serenity Brandon, daughter of the Duke of Suffolk.

Raphael is betrothed to Henry Seymour's daughter by his wife, Diana Seymour.

Richard is betrothed to Cassandra Black, daughter of Adam Black.

Joseph is betrothed to Thomas Cromwell's unborn daughter as Sarah is with child and deliver in a month's time.

Ezekiel is betrothed to Aurora Brandon, daughter of Charles Brandon.

Scarlette is betrothed to Santiago Lopez, Duke of Malaga.

And finally, Fiona is betrothed to Claude de Lorraine, Duke of Guise as he accepted the betrothal contract.

I will miss them when they are old enough to marry and move to France, and Spain or just have their own place.


	78. Irish Interlude 3

October 3rd 1516

Black Manor, Ireland

Jasmine Black nee Blount POV

I (wavy blonde hair, almond sapphire eyes, heart shaped face, and tan complexion) scream as I push and push the babe into the world but as I push the babe out, I still feel the pain of childbirth and so I push and push until all five babes are born.

The babies are three boys and two girls, I have finally given Adam (curly black hair, upturned jade green eyes, pale complexion, and a diamond shaped face) an heir as he demands of me.

''Bring my husband to meet his children.'' I tell one of my maids, Anna Reeves.

''Yes milady.'' she says and walks out into the hallway and delivers the news as Adam comes rushing in.

''Our sons shall be named Louis (wavy black hair, almond sapphire blue eyes, diamond shaped face, thin lips, and pale complexion), Edward (curly blonde hair, upturned jade green eyes, plump lips, heart shaped face, and pale complexion), and Brendan (curly black hair, upturned jade green eyes, thin lips, pale complexion, and a diamond shaped face).'' Adam says to me.

''And our daughters shall be named Cassandra (curly blonde hair, almond jade green eyes, plump lips, heart shaped face, and pale complexion) and Aoife (wavy black hair, upturned sapphire blue eyes, thin lips, diamond shaped face, and pale complexion).'' I tell my husband, Adam.

''As you wish, my love.'' Adam tells me and walks out of the room.

Even though I gave him three sons, I feel as if he wanted me to fail so he could marry another.

But now that I have succeeded, he cannot be rid of me and so, he cannot marry whoever he wanted to wed.

* * *

Adam Black POV

'Curse Jasmine' I think as I had hoped to be rid of her to marry the love of my life, Aileen Murphy, of the Murphy witches but I have kept their secret ever since I was ten as I love Aileen.

''Aileen my love unfortunately she has succeeded. There is no way to be rid of her.'' I say in a desolate tone.

''Oh, but there is my love. A spell of mine that I shall kill her and nourish myself and our child with her soul and life force.'' she says.

I kiss her for good luck as I know Jasmine won't go quietly but then I remember she knows a silencing spell.

* * *

Aileen Murphy POV

I go into Jasmine's rooms and I cast a silencing spell on her as she wakes up so that she cannot call out for help.

I make her life force show and suck it right out of her and once she's dead her soul moves out of her body but before it can go anywhere, I take her soul and consume it.

I then teleport out of her room and into Adam's and wait to hear the screams.

Just as I think that I hear Anna Reeves scream bloody murder and she comes to tell Adam the sad news of his wife's passing from childbed fever.

Adam then mourns for weeks then as he needs more heirs, he proposes to me and then I say yes.

* * *

October 17th 1516

Chapel

''I, Adam Black take thee, Aileen Murphy to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth.'' Adam vows.

''I, Aileen Murphy take thee, Adam Black to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to be Bonaire and buxom in bed and at board, till death do us part, and thereto I plight unto thee my troth.'' I vow.

''You may now kiss the bride.'' the priest tells us.

We kiss and then celebrate our wedding with a ball.

* * *

Later that night

As I brought back my maidenhead for tonight, the moment Adam enters me my maidenhead tears and we stay there all week consummating our marriage.

The first night sheets are known around court as me being a maiden when I married Adam.

* * *

November 4th 1516

Adam's Chambers

Adam Black POV

As I have three sons but have been widowed as the birth was taxing on my wife's body, of course I took the chance to marry my Aileen Murphy now Aileen Black nee Murphy.

Aileen is with child again as sadly, the babe was lost to us as another witch wanted a child and stole the babe from the womb with the spell that every witch knows.

Our child will not be known as ours since the witch's spouse is a Black and so, of course the babe would look like a Black.

I have tried to tell Aileen it is not her fault but she had been in a depression until she found out she was with child again.

And so, I try not mentioning the other babe that is growing inside another woman's womb since the babe was stolen from her.

But we shall still be able to see the child grow up as it is with a family member and not that far away.

We need the chances to see the child grow as Seamus is not that far away as he lives in Belfast.

I curse Hannah Black and wish with all my might that Seamus tires of her and throws her to the side.


	79. French Interlude 18

September 5th 1516

Chateau Naples, France

Aria Naples nee Belle POV

I scream as I push and push my babes out of my body and as soon as the last and fourth babe is out, I push out the afterbirth.

I have given birth to two boys and two girls and given Samuel more heirs and two more daughters.

I then don't feel well and before I know it, I lose consciousness and I know I will leave my husband a widow as no one knows about his second wife but they will as she is with child.

* * *

Samuel Naples POV

I pace back and forth waiting for news and when the physician comes out, he has a grim look on his face.

''I'm sorry my lord but your wife has passed away and is with God now.''

I cry as I mourn for my wife and Rachel comes to comfort me.

I name mine and Aria's children, for the boys there is Niklaus (blonde hair, slanted blue eyes, oval shaped face, and full lips) and Elijah (red hair, almond green eyes, heart shaped face, and thin lips) for the boys and for the girls, I name one Aria (ash blonde hair, almond sky-blue eyes, heart shaped face, and full lips) and the other Titania (red hair, slanted green eyes, oval shaped face, and thin lips).

I stay widowed for two weeks before remarrying Rachel Seymour and will only consummate our marriage after she gives birth in December.

* * *

September 30th 1516

William Brereton POV

I hear the sad news of Lady Naples passing and even though it seems Samuel moved on, I know he hasn't and that he only married Rachel Seymour as she is carrying his child.

Otherwise he would have married someone else after the mourning period and not that Seymour wench.

But luckily, she won't be married to him for long as I believe I have seen her frailty show everything.

She is too small to handle a big birth and so, Samuel will be a widow again and then get to marry for love.

Samuel and I have become good friends so I know he doesn't love Rachel as I have seen him in love.

* * *

October 13th 1516

Chateau Blois

Raphael Naples POV

I have finally come to France with my wife, Isabella Naples nee Garcia to my homeland and in time to hear about my sister-in-law's passing and I know the only reason Samuel married Rachel Seymour is that she is carrying his child.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have remarried as he really loved Aria.

I feel bad for my brother as he doesn't deserve to be married to someone he doesn't love.

I make sure Isabella is okay as she is two months pregnant and I don't want her to lose the babe.

I have introduced my wife to King Louis XIII as I wanted his blessing and of course, he blessed the marriage.

* * *

Isabella Naples nee Garcia POV

I sit in our room in the palace and see how my husband is feeling regarding the death of his sister-in-law.

I am not jealous as every day he spoke of her in a brotherly way and I know how losing siblings can be.

My mother gave birth to a son for my father Antonio Garcia, but he died two weeks after birth and mother followed a day afterwards.

And then my father married Primrose a year ago I believe.

I like Primrose as she has brought my father happiness and so, I can at least see her as a sister figure.

Although I wish my father didn't have the need to remarry but God needed my brother and mother and called them home.

As niece to the Queens of England and Norway, I am seen as an important person which is probably why Raphael married me.

I do know that he has given me a chance to be free from my father and I do love him even if he does not love me.

I will be the dutiful wife and give him heirs as it is every woman's job to give her husband a son.

I need this babe to be a son so I can live in peace and not be stressful everytime I give birth to a girl.


	80. Chapter 37

November 5th 1516

Greenwich Palace, England

King George I POV

I see my wife walking with her sister-in-law, Sierra as they are both almost three months with child and so, the children will be born around the same time.

Theodore has become happier since knowing that his wife is pregnant with his child and not another's as he was her first and is her only as she had guards outside their rooms until recently.

I know this may be my wife's last pregnancy as her body can't handle much more.

My Queen of my heart has given me enough heirs that I do not need her giving me more sons after this pregnancy.

I worry about her and all the difficulties that she has gone through.

Being married to Henry Tudor, having her babies, being married to Edward, losing her babies and Edward, having to switch bodies with Nadine Black, and the Pope not wanting to accept her as Queen, it's taking a toll on her.

Even though she doesn't say anything, you can see it when you look in her eyes.

It looks like she is carrying so much weight on her shoulders and needs to be freed from the burdens.

I wish to take the worries all away and to ease her mind so that she need not worry ever again.

I also worry about how many kids that she may be carrying as her body can't take much more.

Please God, let my wife stay with me and our children as they need their mother.

* * *

Sierra Black nee White POV

I walk with the Queen and we smile as we talk about baby names if it is a boy as we hope they are.

Even though Queen Nadine has given King George enough sons, she still worries about them dying because of what happened to Queen Isabella.

I cannot blame her as Queen Isabella lost all of her children from her first and second marriages and then died after giving birth to Princess Rachel, Princess Violet, and Princess Willow.

Just as I hope to give Theodore a son as even if Daniel, Galvin, and Elijah are his as no one knows for sure, they cannot be his heirs.

I feel bad for Daniel, Galvin, and Elijah as they are to be known as bastards because of their mother.

I only hope the children shall survive as it is easy for my husband to find another wife and I am not that important as Theodore is the Duke of Gloucester and can easily remarry.

* * *

November 11th 1516

Queen's Chambers

Queen Nadine POV

I am knitting warm clothes and warm blankets for the poor as I do every cold season and I am speaking to my sister in law as I do so.

''You have to be warned. The Blacks have the ability to carry or produce more than one child so do not be surprised if you end up having twins.'' I tell Sierra.

''I thank thee for warning me so that I shall not be surprised. I will see it as God telling me that my marriage to your brother is a blessed one.'' Sierra tells me.

''Indeed. God will grace you with sons. I feel it in my bones.'' I say to her.

We talk for what seems to be hours and continue knitting blankets and clothing while we are talking.

Our husbands walk in and tell us that it is time for dinner as we are celebrating our peace with Portugal and Sierra's and my pregnancy.

''Announcing King George the I of England, Ireland, and Wales with his beautiful wife, Queen Nadine, the Duchess of Dublin, following her is Lord Theodore Black, Duke of Gloucester with his wife, Lady Sierra Black, Duchess of Gloucester.'' the herald cried out.

George took his spot in his seat and I to the left of him while Theodore and Sierra are to the left of me and to my husband's right is the King of Portugal, Manuel.

Queen Megan is with child again so she couldn't come and visit as she needs to take it easy.

''Please tell Queen Megan that she is in our prayers.'' I tell King Manuel.

''I thank thee and I will pass on the message Your Majesty.'' King Manuel tells me.

''I have a few gifts for you, Megan, and the royal children. Bring the presents in.'' I tell the knights.

The first gift is two horses, a stallion and a male for Manuel and Megan, the second gift are pieces of jewelry, a teardrop necklace for Megan, a medallion for Manuel, a ring for Prince Nathaniel, a tiara for Princess Joana, and a medallion for Prince Manuel.

And the third and final gifts are wolf pups that will protect them from any harm.

I then politely leave stating that I am tired and need to rest for my health and the babes health.

As I am leaving, I hear Manuel ask in surprise ''She's with child?'' as he did not know.

George did not want anyone knowing until he knew that I would not miscarry and he knows that I did not mean to blurt it out and that I am just too tired where I did not know what I just said until it was too late.

I go to my rooms and prepare for bed as I am tired as I need to rest my body and I need the rest.

* * *

November 28th 1516

Theodore Black POV

I go to my wife and kiss her as she is giving me the most precious gift.

Even if this child isn't a son, this babe will still be of my blood as I know not if my children by first wife are mine as it has been proven that the babes from the first pregnancy was Charles Brandon's children and so, it is hard to tell if the babes from the second pregnancy are mine.

But with Sierra, I know the babes are mine and I know they need nutrients so I hypnotize three maids and bring them to Sierra.

''What is this my love?'' Sierra asks as I spell the maid, Rose's soul out of her body.

''Nutrients for our babe my love.'' I say and I watch as she tries to fight the hunger, but she cannot deny it for long.

I watch as she consumes the maid's soul and our babe is satisfied soul wise.

I make the second maid, Fiona's life force appear and I watch as she consumes it and it goes to the babe.

Then I magically take the third and final maid, Helga's heart out and give it to my wife to eat and she does.

I kiss her and feel our babe as their hunger is satisfied as they take after the magical side of the family.

I make love to her ten times before going to my mistress as is my right.

My mistress, Drusilla Creed is happy to see me if her kisses are anything to go by.

I make love to her ten times (impregnating her) and bask in the afterglow as she is my one true mistress and shall not marry until my death.


	81. Spanish Interlude 3

December 3rd 1516

Alhambra Palace, Spain

King Charles V POV

I watch as my wife walks in the palace gardens as she has yet to get pregnant with a few more spares so that I may secure the throne.

I go to my wife interrupting her walk and push up her skirts, lower her underwear, free myself of my pants, and make passionate love five times to her.

I then tell her to go and clean herself up as we are hosting a ball.

I have betrothed Maria (blonde wavy hair, almond shaped ice blue eyes, small nose, thin lips, pale complexion, and oval shaped face) (AN Katherine reborn) to Edward Brandon (red hair, slanted sapphire blue eyes, thin lips, tan complexion, roman nose, and oval shaped face) (Henry VII reborn) and Joanna (dark brown straight hair, almond shaped blue-grey eyes, thin upper lips, long shaped face, and pale complexion) to Prince Christian of Denmark, son of King Frederick I of Denmark and the heir to the throne.

He has happily accepted the betrothal and once Joanna turns twelve, she will be Crown Princess of Denmark and future Queen.

Phillip (looks exactly like Charles V) is betrothed to the newborn Princess Elizabeth of Denmark (AN making her younger), Isabella (wavy brown hair, slanted ice blue eyes, full lips, pale complexion, small nose, and heart shaped face) (born December 3 1515) is betrothed to Angelus Boleyn as he will take care of her.

Charles (straight blonde hair, almond shaped blue-grey eyes, roman nose, full lips, pale complexion, and long face) is betrothed to the newborn babe, Caterina of Savoy (AN making her younger), daughter of Charles III, Duke of Savoy.

And Ferdinand (wavy brown hair, slanted ice blue eyes, small nose, thin upper lips, pale complexion, and heart shaped face) is betrothed to the Duke of Alburquerque's newborn daughter, Violeta Fernandez (straight red hair, almond emerald green eyes, small nose, heart shaped lips, pale complexion, and oval shaped face).

I then go to my wife's chambers as she is taking a bath and lay with her seven more times (impregnating her) then leave her to dress as the ball is in three hours' time.

I then make love to her maid right in front of her to show her that even though she is Queen, I am King and can take mistresses as I please.

I finish inside of the maid (impregnating her) and take my leave as I need to get ready myself.

* * *

Queen Fiona POV

To watch my husband make love to someone else tears me up inside as I love him and have given him the heirs he has asked for so why is he doing this to me?

I (Gold blonde back length wavy hair, slanted ice blue eyes, small nose, pale complexion, full lips, and heart shaped face) am faithful and had been a virgin on my wedding night so why is he doing this to me?

He is cold and distant to me even though I have given him three daughters and three sons.

Is that it?

Is the reason that he's so cold and distant to me is because I gave birth to Isabella before I gave birth to Phillip?

Is this my punishment? To watch him love others because I carried a daughter the first time?

* * *

December 15th 1516

King's Chambers

King Charles V POV

I await hearing the news from Antonio Garcia on his wife's condition as she is five months pregnant.

At least his wife did not disappoint him the first pregnancy unlike Queen Fiona did me as she gave birth to a single daughter first.

I love Isabella and my other daughters don't get me wrong but I needed a son first.

At least she kept her promise and delivered the son she promised me plus spares.

As I have this thought a beautiful married maid comes in and before she can do her chores, I kiss her and she reciprocates in turn and begs me to make love to her.

I tear off her clothes, free myself and make passionate love to her five times (impregnating her) and then let her get back to work after she redresses as I have maid uniforms as I do tend to rip my lovers' clothes off.

Although I wouldn't mind Flora (A/N the maid) walking around naked in here as I would get to see her lovely body (A/N I am a female but I think almost every guy thinks with his third leg).

Sadly, Flora doesn't have that sort of time today as there is an envoy from France coming soon and she has to ready his rooms.

I hear he is newly married and probably wants to have a good time and without further thought, I summon an unmarried and untouched maid who will do anything to please me.

''Karina, I have a job for you and if you do it, I will take you as my one true mistress as you want.''

''I will do anything for you my King.'' she tells me.

''Lay with the French Envoy and then you shall be my mistress afterwards and mayhap even my second wife.'' I tell her.

''Yes, my King. Anything for you.''

And with that, I know she will do everything I ask of her.

* * *

Later that night

French Envoy's Rooms

Karina Lopez POV

I wait in bed for Raphael Naples, the French Envoy to enter his rooms and when he finally enters his rooms, he is at first surprised to see me but after he gets over his shock, he quickly rushes to my side and after taking both of our clothes off, enters me breaking my maidenhead and rough to me seven times and as I took the potion to prevent pregnancy did not get me pregnant.

I then take the potion to bring back my maidenhead and the fertility potion and King Charles has us married quickly after and takes me to bed, my maidenhead being taken for a second time and he takes me eight times (getting her pregnant).

I am now Queen Karina the first of Spain and he puts any child we have in front of any child he has with Queen Fiona, his idea not mine.

The heir to Spain's throne shall be mine not Fiona's and I will be the number one Queen as she has had a miscarriage.

She did not know she was with child until she lost the babe and now Charles is angry.

And now that I may be with child, I will be the Charles' Queen of his heart especially if this babe is a son who will be Crown Prince.

* * *

December 31st 1516

Queen Fiona's Chambers

Queen Fiona POV

I am eating my food as I lament over my husband marrying someone else while I am still alive.

While Karina is twelve years of age, she could have been a mistress, anything but a second wife.

While I am thought, I don't see Flora Rivera who is Karina's aunt slip poison in my wine and neither do my ladies-in-waiting as they are doing their chores.

I get sick within the hour and the last thing I see is Flora's smiling face.

* * *

January 5th 1517

King Charles V POV

I remarry Karina as others do not recognize her as a Queen but a concubine and so I remarry her.

''Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom of Spain, and the dominions thereto belonging, according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?'' the Archbishop asks Karina.

''I solemnly promise to do so.'' Karina swears.

''Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?''

''I will.'' Karina vows.

''Will you to your utmost power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Catholic religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of this Realm, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?''

''All this I promise to do.'' Karina vows.

She lays her hand on a gospel and vows ''The things which I have here promised, I will perform and keep, so help me God.'' Karina vows.

''I now pronounce you Queen Karina of Spain.'' the Archbishop announces and Karina becomes my Queen of my heart.


	82. Chapter 38

December 28th 1516

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Nadine POV

Being four months along and with assassination attempts, George has been overprotective and to the point where he is getting on my last nerve.

Sadly, Sierra has been the focus of the assassination attempts as well and so we have extended the Royal Guard to my brother and sister-in-law not to mention the children.

Oh, I feel terrible that Theo, Sierra, and the kids have gotten tangled in my problems.

I never meant for them to become targets in the assassination attempts.

If I knew my enemies would try getting to me through my family, I would have made sure they were safe Clara is safe as Queen of Norway, Primrose and Bery as Duchesses'.

Hopefully I will manage to survive the childbirth and see all of my children grow up.

I want to protect them as long as I can and I will.

* * *

December 30th 1516

King's Chambers

King George I POV

I look at my wife and know what thoughts are plaguing her mind as she is worried for her family, young and old.

And so, we send Theodore and Sierra to Spain so that they may be protected there.

As Nadine's sisters and cousin are in Norway, Spain, and Germany we do not have to worry about them as they are safe.

However, we had to send Raphael and Jasmine (Nadine's parents) to Norway along with their sons.

With Jasmine three months with child as is Queen Clara of Norway we need Jasmine to be protected and Norway answered my wife's letter as she wrote to Clara and told her the situation.

Nadine is to be protected at all costs and I have made sure her guards understand that.

Hopefully, I will manage to capture her enemies and her family can come back whenever they want.

* * *

January 1st 1517

Somerset Manor

Edward Seymour POV

I hear the going ons about what is happening at court and I capture one of the Queen's enemies and send her to the King as she is escorted by the Royal Guard to the Tower for her trial and execution.

I celebrate the New Year and before I know it, I am completely drunk and take a maid as a lover then give her away to a butler in the Boleyn home telling her if she ever speaks of what we did, I will have her silenced.

I never meant to break my vow to Mary or almost to cause her pain as she will never know of this and I will go to her tomorrow and make love to her.

Why oh why did I drink so much?

Mary comes in then and I see the look of heartbreak on her face and I know she knows.

''I am sorry Mary. I never meant to break my vow I promise you that. I love you and I have taken care of it.''

''How?''

''She is in your father's household and married off and I shall never see her again. I am so sorry.''

She looks at me and apparently sees the truth in my eyes and runs to me, sobbing.

''She told me that you were going to divorce me and marry her. That I was nothing but a cradle and since I lost the ability to conceive that you no longer wanted me.''

''I will write the truth to your father as she might try and say any child she conceives with her husband is mine.''

I convey to her in my eyes of how sorry I am for ever breaking my vow and promise to her.

_Dear Thomas,_

_I am sending you a maid as I had accidently slept with her not meaning to as she looks like your daughter and I was very drunk. I apologized to your daughter but I will spend every day of our life showing her how faithful I can be. The maid tried to tell Mary that I was ready to divorce her which is not true as I have loved Mary since childhood and I have already lost her once to Francois and I do not wish to lose her ever again. I truly am sorry and I repent for my sins. Marry the maid to a butler of yours and be careful as she may try to say that any child of hers is mine which is not true._

_Your son-in-law,_

_Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset_

I let the ink dry and send the letter with a messenger telling him to go ahead of the maid and to make sure that she does not spread lies.

* * *

January 7th 1517

Boleyn Manor

Thomas Boleyn POV

I am in my study when a messenger comes in and gives me the letter.

When I read it at first, I am angry at Seymour but then when the maid comes in, I see what he means and since Edward was drunk, I can see how he can mistake them as I have been drunk and ended up in bed with someone who looked like my two other wives when I had been married to them.

She tries to say a lie but I glare at her and she goes silent knowing that I know the truth and that I will tell the others before she can and so I have Eris marry Harold Jameson, a butler who's known for having lovers.

She becomes Eris Jameson nee Franks the wife to my butler who shall sleep with her for the wedding week (gets her pregnant) and then goes back to his love affairs.

That will teach Eris to spread lies not to mention sleep with a married man who loves his wife so much.

And I know Edward is torn up about it as I had asked the messenger how Edward looked and I got my answer as Edward was crying before he wrote the letter.

He is so far keeping his promise as I hear from Mary and Edward has decided to stay with her whenever he is drunk so that he shall not make this kind of mistake again.


	83. Norwegian Interlude 4

January 7th 1517

Szczecin Palace, Norway

Queen Clara POV

I see my mother and stepfather (lover) enter the palace and have them shown to their rooms as they house beside me so I can check on them.

That, and so Raphael will have an easier time coming into my chambers to make love to me.

As soon as I think that, Raphael appears and backs me into the bed where we make passionate love to me five times.

''I have an idea my lover.'' I tell Raphael.

''And what idea would that be?'' he asks.

''Mother will get pregnant by Thor and me by you as people are getting suspicious and we switch the babes while they are still in the womb. The people will back off and you will have kids by me as I will transfer more so they will look like me and you.''

''An excellent idea lover. One of these days, I will kill Thor and be King and a husband to you.''

Before I can tell him not to, he has to leave as my ladies-in-waiting are returning and I redress and so does he before leaving through the secret tunnel.

I clean the air of the smell of sex and the ladies come in afterwards, never knowing I am sleeping with someone who is not my husband.

As no one knows and will never know as I am very discreet and will kill anyone who finds out as my sons would be branded bastards and I would be executed the very same day.

I may be three months but I am almost four as the new year is fast approaching and I had conceived on the tenth of September as mother conceived shortly after me.

If only he would not have lain with her then everything would be perfect and I would be content.

* * *

Lady Jasmine Black POV

I wake as my husband is coming back from lunch as it is one in the afternoon and I see my maids have left me something to eat and I consume it heartily.

Hearing that my daughter, Nadine is worrying about me, her father, and her siblings warms my heart as it seems Beryl doesn't worry about me.

Clara, Theodore, and Nadine have all showed their worry as the assassins are coming after me even when I am with child.

But Beryl has not even sent a letter to ask if I am well or to see if the assassins caused too much stress on my body to where I lost the babe which I did not but it is the principle of the thing.

But alas after everything I have done for that child, she doesn't even write to check on me.

My grandson's future bride, Princess Maria, niece to King Charles V is a beauty as we have seen paintings of her and she has visited with her mother, Princess Catalina of Spain.

The fifteen-year-old widow as her husband died in the war with Portugal and left her pregnant with four children.

Ferdinand, Daniel, Maria, and Anna.

Those poor children will never know their father and I feel bad for them.

Catalina was named after her aunt, Queen Catalina of France who lost her life after giving birth to the youngest of the French Royal children by her.

* * *

Raphael Black POV

I am drunk on the power of being father to Norway's heirs and England's Queen to where I cannot stop thinking of being King of Norway.

Now, only to find an untraceable poison and use it on Thor and then I shall marry Clara and be King.

I leave no traces of evidence that Clara's children are mine as we don't want any evidence leaking out.

But they almost find out of my ambition to be King and so, I destroy everything that would tie me to the attempted murder of King Thor.

Tis enough that I have to swallow my pride and be the Queen's stepfather and secret lover.

She is the mother of my heirs and yet, I cannot recognize them as such as doing so would be mine and Clara's death and I do not wish to die as I have a few years left.

* * *

January 11th 1517

Black Residence

I see a maid and I call her over to me and once she is close enough and she consents, I rip her underwear off, lower my pants freeing myself, and enter her, breaking her barrier in the process and still for a time then make sweet passionate love to her five times (impregnating her).

I send her to do her chores after telling her that she will be my only mistress and she will not marry as long as I live.

As Nadine is Queen of England, Ireland, and Wales and Clara is Queen of Norway with Theodore as Duke of Gloucester, Primrose the Duchess of Girona, and Beryl Duchess of Hamburg not to mention the little kids and the unborn babes, they will be safe.

Nadine needn't have worried as it was all for naught and we are fine.

Although I will never know how close we came to death as our empty home was attacked by assassins who when they realized we were somewhere safe, shattered things and left our home in a mess.

Nadine sends us a letter saying England's safe now but I look at Jasmine and I know she is not fit to travel so I get out my writing equipment.

**_Dear daughter,_**

**_We would come back at the earliest opportunity but your mother isn't ready to go on a ship as it seems she is carrying more than one and looks very fragile. Until we see each other again._**

**_Your father,_**

**_Raphael Black_**

I send the letter to Nadine, letting her know that we won't be able to be there until her mother delivers.

Which is a month or two after she delivers and I know she wants us to be there.

But she knows why she has to wait as the health of her mother and siblings come first.


	84. Chapter 39

January 17th 1517

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Nadine POV

As the assassins and my enemies have been taken care of, my family has been called back.

Theodore and Sierra have come home and I need not worry but mother is in a fragile state and cannot come home until mayhap two months after I give birth.

I know mother comes first but I had hoped that she would be by my side when I give birth to these babes.

I am afraid I will not make it and she usually calms me down, telling me it'll be alright and that if it is my time then God will make sure my babies are looked after.

Before I can panic, Theodore and Sierra come in and Sierra calms me down like my mother calms me down and I wonder if mother told Sierra how to calm me down so I don't miscarry.

I thank God Sierra is here otherwise I would have miscarried my babes and mayhap even George as he would have been angry at me.

I worry about losing George's love every pregnancy but even though I haven't, I still have my doubts.

I want to see my Bête family but I cannot as Isabella Bête died from childbed fever and so I can never see my brother and his wife, Anne Bête nee Boleyn or their children.

When I heard they named their first daughter after Isabella (me), I was so happy and I wrote to let them know that I was not upset of how they celebrated Queen Isabella as I had seen her as a sister and I had not wanted to marry George but my father had forced me to as he wanted the power of being father to the Queen of England.

They let me know they did not blame me and were happy that I was trying to make this a loving marriage instead of a cold one and as long as I took care of Princess Rachel, Princess Willow, and Princess Violet that they would hold no grudge towards me.

I hope with all my heart that everything will be okay in the coming months.

* * *

February 1st 1517

Bête Manor

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

I focus on my children as I teach the eldest all about their roles as Beaumont and Isabella are three years old today and George, Elizabeth, and Verona are to turn three in November and our youngest will be two in August.

To know that in nine years my eldest girls will be getting married makes me cherish the time I have with them.

Elizabeth will wed Prince Arthur, Duke of Pembroke, Ruby to Prince Edward, Duke of Kilkenny, and Verona to Henry Fitzroy.

Our other children are betrothed to others as well of noble blood.

George to Serenity Brandon, Beaumont to Belle Angouleme, Raphael to Diana Seymour, Richard to Cassandra Black, Joseph to Nadine Cromwell, Ezekiel to Aurora Brandon, Scarlette to Santiago Lopez, and Fiona to Claude de Lorraine.

As they will be old enough in what seems like weeks, I spend whatever time I have with them as my sister has the same problem.

With my niece, Elizabeth who is four years old betrothed to King James V of Scotland who only has eight more years and then her eldest sons, Alexander and Anthony with Anthony betrothed to Princess Mary, Duchess of Cornwall and Alexander betrothed to Princess Rachel as Anthony and Alexander are now three.

George is betrothed to Princess Joana of Portugal, James to Alice Naples, Draconis to Heather Brereton, Cecily to Edmund La Marck, Ruth to Jasper Mair, Lucien to Sarah Cromwell, Thomas to Grace Preston, Nicholas to Nadine Herbert, Edward to Astrid Williamson, Jonathan to Amalia La Marck the newborn daughter of the Duke of Cleves, William to the newborn daughter of Thomas Butler, the Earl of Ormond, Anne Butler (making her younger), Anne to the Duke of Rutland, Thomas Manners, and Nadine to the Earl of Bothwell, Patrick Hepburn.

* * *

William Bête POV

I (brown hair, almond shaped green eyes, roman nose, pale complexion, plump lips, and diamond shaped face) see my wife spending time with our children and know that she wants to have our children for longer and so do I but I need to know that they will be alright in every way.

I know we take care of them now, but they need a good marriage as I don't want them to end up poor and starving for food.

So, I betrothed them to nobles who are known to have money and are training them in the fields of work that they are good at.

Beaumont (blonde hair, slanted sky blue eyes, oval face, roman nose, pale complexion, and thin upper lip), I will have working as a mediator between England and her allies, George (brown hair, almond grey eyes, pale complexion, diamond shaped face, plump lips, and a roman nose), I will have working as a tax man, Raphael (red hair, slanted sapphire blue eyes, pale complexion, oval shaped face, thin upper lip, and a Grecian nose), will work as a soldier for England, Richard (red hair, almond shaped sky blue eyes, pale complexion, Grecian nose, plump lips, and a diamond shaped face) as the French Ambassador hopefully, Joseph (red hair, slanted green eyes, pale complexion, oval shaped face, thin upper lip, roman nose) as a soldier as well, and Ezekiel (red hair, almond grey eyes, plump lips, Grecian nose, diamond shaped face, and pale complexion) as the Spanish Ambassador.

As Isabella (blonde hair, almond sky-blue eyes, pale complexion, oval shaped face, Grecian nose, and plump lips), Elizabeth (brown hair, slanted grey eyes, diamond shaped face, small nose, pale complexion, and thin upper lip), Verona (brown hair, almond grey eyes, Grecian nose, pale complexion, plump lips, and oval shaped face), Scarlette (raven black hair, almond green eyes, pale complexion, oval face, plump lips, and small nose), Fiona (raven black hair, slanted green eyes, diamond shaped face, pale complexion, thin upper lip, and Grecian nose), and Ruby (raven black hair, slanted green eyes, pale complexion, oval face, thin upper lip, and a small nose) are to be ladies-in-waiting until their marriages.

I worry for my family as I am heading off to the war with Venice, Genoa, and the Ottoman empire and have come to say my goodbyes.

''William my love. It is so good to see you. William what's wrong?''

''We are at war with Venice, Genoa, and the empire of Ottoman and I have been called to serve England.''

''William don't leave us. Please just stay here with us.'' Anne begs.

''Go stay with your brother and father for now as Gideon has been called to serve too and Anna is on her way there as she is with child and needs to be looked after.''

She begs and pleads for me to stay but I cannot as it is my duty to serve England and her Royal Family.

We have Portugal, France, Spain, and Scotland on our side so we will win. I know it and I will come back to Anne.

I hug and kiss her and give the children little hugs and kisses as I leave in ten minutes.

I pack what I need, dress in my armour, grab my sword and leave, hoping that I will see Anne and our children again.

* * *

A/N should he survive the war? vote and see what the result will be


	85. Spanish Interlude 4

February 5th 1517

Girona Manor, Spain

Antonio Garcia POV

I kiss Primrose and know that I must leave soon as is everyone helping England with the war of Venice, Genoa, and the Ottoman Empire.

''Te Amo Primrose.''

''Te Amo Antonio.''

With that, I leave my pregnant wife in the hands of my brother, Esteban's hands and I know that he will take good care of her.

I don my armour, get my sword and pack everything that I will need for the duration of this war.

I kiss my wife one last time and kiss Santiago's forehead and hope that I will be there to see him grow up and become Duke of Girona.

* * *

Primrose Garcia nee Black POV

I watch as Antonio leaves and know that I will have to use that potion to stop pregnancy as people will know the babe will be someone else's should I get pregnant while he is away.

And should he die, I shall be a widow in Spain and with no marriage prospects.

I hope Antonio comes back if only so I won't be stuck in Spain after being widowed.

I remember why I started to hate Antonio and I remember it very clearly.

_Flashback starts_

_December 15__th_ _1515_

_I am walking in our gardens when I hear moaning, thinking it is Antonio with his sister-in-law, Sofia Garcia I ignore it and keep walking only to come across Antonio making love to my twin sister, Heather Black who he sells into marriage to Lord Rodrigo Ponce de Leon, first Duke of Arcos and makes sure to give her a potion that made her miscarry his babe._

_It was not only my poor innocent sister but his cousin and best friend and that slapped me in the face as I realized that he didn't love me that he loved either his best friend or cousin and I couldn't compete with that as I did not care that he had male lovers but what I did care about was after that, I had seen all those loving looks and smiles were false and so I started to despise him more than I despised him for making my twin miscarry._

_Flashback ends_

Therefore, I have no love for Antonio in my heart anymore.

Antonio lost my love the moment he took my twin's maidenhead and there is no way he will ever have my love ever again.

As I am thinking that his brother, Esteban comes to me and tells me that should his brother pass, he shall take me as his wife as he is a widow as Sofia died giving birth to Antonio's daughter, Camile and he will see my children as his children.

I accept his offer and tell him to get the midwife as after I accepted, my water broke and now I am in labor.

* * *

Midwife POV

''Push my Grace, push.'' I tell Lady Garcia.

She pushes and pushes until all three babes are born but they are born dead and as I tell Lady Garcia this, a maid comes in saying that Santiago has been suffocated and is with God now.

Lady Garcia breaks down and is now in a catatonic state of which only a loved one can bring her back from.

I tell her brother-in-law to do anything to get her back from her catatonic state.

I take my leave from the grieving mother not knowing what would in a month's time.

* * *

March 1st 1517

Esteban Garcia POV

I meet the messenger that comes forward and he hands me the letter with news from my brother most likely.

I go into Primrose's rooms and read the letter to her only to learn my brother has lost his life by a Venetian soldier's blade and since my nephew is dead, I will become Duke of Girona and his wife shall be my wife.

I see her break a little as she thinks I am only doing this for my brother but then I kiss her and let her feel all the passion I have for her.

We marry in the chapel and I am Duke of Girona and her love now as her lover, Carlos died two months ago in a hunting accident and then her husband has been killed in war.

* * *

Later that night

I (blonde hair, almond grey eyes, tan complexion, oval shaped face, thin lips, and a roman nose) consummate my marriage to Primrose (red hair, upturned sapphire blue eyes, pale complexion, heart shaped face with freckles, button nose, and plump lips) ten times (impregnating her) before we retire for the night.

And I dream of all the children we will have together in our blissful marriage blessed by God Himself.

I believe He wanted us to marry all along and guided us to each other in the end.

* * *

March 8th 1517

Lady of the House's Rooms

Primrose Garcia POV

We exited our honeymoon rooms a few hours ago and since then, Esteban has to catch up on paperwork as the second Duke of Girona as since his brother went into the army to help with the war and then his death, the paperwork has been building up.

The fact that he doesn't blame me for losing the children or my son dying like his brother did, helps in his favor as does the fact that he never takes any lover.

I am beginning to love Esteban as he helps my twin, Heather as she is a new mother and helps Beryl grow to love Finn as she almost took her own life.

The only reason he hasn't left to help with the war is as he tells the Royal families is, we are newly married and he does not want to make me a widow twice.

They could see that reason and accepted it as King George could be a widow twice if Queen Nadine dies giving birth to his children.

Beryl it is found out is carrying four babes from her second marriage and she has two months to go as she had conceived in September unlike I had.


	86. German Interlude 3

March 15th 1517

Hamburg Manor, Germany

Beryl Balke nee Black POV

I am two months from delivering as the midwife believes since I am carrying more than one child, I will deliver early.

I at least pretend to love Finn (Hans) as Primrose is worried about me as she heard about my suicide attempt.

I remembered then what God thought of suicide and that He would not want to kill myself.

I scold myself mentally for ever wanting to take my own life and committing a sin against God.

I hope God will forgive me and that He sees the reason why I tried to do it in the first place although I was being stupid, I wanted to be free from Hans and wasn't thinking clearly.

* * *

March 30th 1517

Finn Balke (Hans Wolff) POV

I have guards looking after my wife so that if she tries to kill herself again, they can stop her.

With that taken care of, I go and tend to my pregnant cousin, Greta Schwarz nee Wolff as she is carrying my child in her womb.

Although it will be recognized as her husband's since he believes that the babe is his.

Alaric Schwarz has been called to help in the war and as soon as I think that, a letter comes from messenger telling me that I, Finn Balke am called to the battlefield and so I don my armour, get my sword, pack the things I need and ride out to battle as Germany has joined the war and is helping England as three princesses are the last piece of their mother as Queen Angelique was friends with the late Queen Isabella Plantagenet nee Bête and ever since she has died, Queen Angelique has been depressed.

I kiss my cousin on the forehead, give a passionate kiss to Beryl and kiss my son, Elias on the forehead then get on my horse and ride to the battlefield.

* * *

April 5th 1517

Blutenburg Castle

Queen Angelique POV

I am still dressed in black for my dear friend, Isabella who was Queen of England in her short life and a short Queenship.

I see a letter addressed to me that I have ignored for the past few years and I finally open it.

**_Dear Angelique,_**

**_If you are reading this you hear that I have died in childbirth when in fact only my body died my dear friend. I had felt Death upon my body and I then saw my answer to stay with George and our children. Nadine Black looks exactly like me and is of childbearing years. I hope you do not ignore this as you know why I cannot say in public who I am as the Pope would call me a witch, which is a fact and that George would then have to bastardize our children after burning me. So please read this as soon as you can._**

**_Your dear friend,_**

**_Queen Isabella_**

I rejoice in knowing she is still alive but in a different body but I know no one can find out so I burn the letter and put a mask on so that no one will figure it out from me.

So, I redress into a light blue gown and tell everyone that Isabella came to me in my dreams and told me to live my life and that she is always with me when they asked what has changed.

The people believe that God sent her to me to save me from myself as my husband has to feed me otherwise, I would be dead by now.

And now that he is on the battlefield with other Lords, Knights, Earls, and Dukes he cannot make sure that I eat until now.

I fix myself a healthy portion of food and get back to my normal routine.

With Cornelius as the heir to the throne as he is the son of Maximilian and Bianca Maria Sforza before her death, and brother to the late King Philip of Castile and uncle to King Charles V of Spain and the next Holy Roman Emperor.

I hold no ill will towards Cornelius for being born before any son of mine with Maximilian as he cannot help when he was born or who to.

As tomorrow is his birthday, I go out to buy him a present and I know it as soon as I see it, a silver dagger with sapphires on the hilt as he is our little warrior.

I have it packaged and wrapped for his birthday and I sign it.

**_To my son even if not by blood_**

**_Love, _**

**_your stepmother Angelique_**

* * *

April 6th 1517

Crown Prince's Rooms

Prince Cornelius POV

I awake to see my stepmother putting several presents on my desk.

''Stepmother? Why are you putting presents in my room?''

''I know since you are worried about losing your father you forget some things but today is your birthday and I wanted to let you know you are cherished.''

I hug her as even though she has always bought me presents these last few years, she has been sad since Auntie Isabella died.

I open one to see a beautiful silver dagger with sapphires encrusted in it and I see the note.

''Thank you, mommy.'' I tell her as I have seen her as a mother ever since she married papa in 1510 a year after my real mommy died.

Something wet falls on my head and I look up to see her crying.

''I have always wanted to hear that but I understood that you missed your mother and so never pressured you to call me mommy or mother.''

I hug her again knowing that she has always loved me as her own even when she was a lady-in-waiting to my mother.

My other presents consist of _Le Morte_ _d'Arthur_ by Thomas Malory from my sister, Anna who is four years younger as she was born in February of 1511 and had been betrothed to the late Prince William of England, a new wardrobe from the maids, a sword from father as he had bought it before he went away and requested it be given to me on my birthday, a journal from my little brother, Anton and from his twin sister Amelia, I get a puppy.

They did well for two-year-old's and I am proud of them.

They are my favorite siblings so far as father does have illegitimate children which hurts mother as she has given him five healthy children and yet he still has mistresses.

As I think that, I see her touch her stomach and instantly know that she is with child again and that should father die, the child will never know father like I have barely any memories of my true mother.

* * *

A/N I just put that in there to let people know that yeah suicide is real as I would want to help anyone who is depressed as talking to someone can save their life and we should all do it because I believe the ones who try to commit suicide need to be heard.


	87. AN 15

A/N I had a great uncle commit suicide before I was born if you are going to ask


	88. Chapter 40

April 10th 1517

Greenwich Palace, England

Queen Nadine POV

I am helping a mother and her children as they are commoners but I don't see that, all I see is a mother trying to provide for her children after their father died a week ago.

The mother, Emily Jones is now a cook in the kitchens and her children Daniel Jones, James Jones, Rose Jones, and Violet Jones all have jobs and I have presented them with clothing for all seasons.

Daniel is a stable boy and he even calmed Stormy, Edward VI's horse and so as a present I have given him Stormy's foal so when the horse and he are ready Daniel will be able to ride the foal he named Valiant.

James is a manservant to Crown Prince George and has been a great companion to him.

Rose is a seamstress in training as she is too young to actually create a dress.

And Violet is a maid in training only having little tasks as she is only seven years old.

As I am thinking about them, my water breaks and I am sent into early labor.

Violet sees this and runs to the midwife and tells her that the babes are coming and the midwife rushes to my side.

* * *

A few hours later

''Push your majesty push.'' Sarah Cromwell tells me.

''I am pushing.'' I tell her as I bear down and push out the first babe.

''A prince your Majesty.''

I start pushing again and push until all six babes are born into the world.

Three boys and three girls.

Before I can start rejoicing, I start to bleed and the physician is called in to save me.

He saves me but I have been rendered barren for the rest of my life.

I start sobbing as I believe that it is the end of my marriage to George as I have no use anymore.

* * *

King George I POV

A maid runs up to me but she is so out of breath I can't understand what she is saying.

''Breathe then tell me for we do not wish for you to collapse.'' I say as I am with my brother-in-law, Theodore.

''The...Queen...giving...birth...to...heirs.'' she says in between gasps for breath.

Soon we are running towards the Queen's rooms are and we burst in there.

We see that she is crying and so Theodore checks on the babes but all of them are strong and healthy and then it hits us.

She has been pronounced barren as no woman wants to hear that.

''It's alright Nadine. We already have enough heirs.'' I tell her.

''But you need a woman who can give you more should anything happen.''

''No Nadine you are it for me. I will never marry another.''

''But-''

''No. I don't want to hear you undermine yourself. Now the boys shall be named Theodore, Duke of Brighton, Raphael, Duke of Manchester, and Gabriel, Duke of Buckingham as William Bête willingly gave up the title as he said being the Duke of Florence is enough.''

''Our daughters shall be named Sage, Duchess of Glasgow, Rosetta, Duchess of Bristol, and Aria, Duchess of Belfast.''

We let Princess Rachel, Duchess of Windermere, Princess Violet, Duchess of Stirling, and Princess Willow, Duchess of Cambridge in to see their youngest siblings.

They see them and love them immediately as they have their other siblings and they are allowed to stay in the palace until the week after the babes christening as they are to go back to Hatfield House and learn how to be proper princesses.

Even though my wife doesn't want them to leave the decision is out of her hands.

My wife worries about me and her brother as we are about to join the forces in the war and she know that she might be a widow by the end of it.

I kiss my wife one last time as I don my armour and pack all I need for the war.

''Please George, Theodore don't go. Please.'' my wife begs.

''We must but we left letters for you and Sierra should we not return.'' I say.

* * *

Lady Sierra Black nee White POV

I go into labor once Theodore leaves and deliver three sons and one daughter.

I open Theodore's letter and see what names he has put down.

The boys are to be named Henry, Joseph, and Jacob and he tells me I can name the girl whatever I wish.

I name her Grace for she is my saving grace in this time.

I sob at the prospect that I shall never see my husband again as he is the King of my heart.

Please come back to me my Theodore please.

* * *

April 14th 1517

Boleyn Manor

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

I had watched as Edward packed and joined the war against Genoa, Venice, and the Ottoman empire.

I begged him to stay with us but he said it was his duty to protect England and the Royal Family, not to mention me and our children as well.

With that, he donned his armor and got his sword and left for the battle field.

And now I am currently residing in my father's home with my siblings and Anna Seymour nee Bête not to mention father and stepmother.

We are lucky it's big enough to fit all of us as we all have a lot of children.

Father had it renovated after he was made Duke of Cassis and therefor it is bigger than before.

And now I hear the King has joined the war, leaving his wife with only her sister-in-law to comfort her.

My sister has both me and her sister-in-law to comfort her but the Queen's sisters are in Spain and Norway as they have their own jobs to do as Queen of Norway and Duchess of Girona.

And her mother is in Norway as she is heavily pregnant and is due in two months so cannot come to her daughter's side.

If only there was some way to cheer Queen Nadine up I would do so gladly as I do not wish for her to be sad as I believe King George will come back to her.

Please God, let King George return to his family as his son isn't ready to be King just yet.

He needs more time as a child then any crown upon his head just because his father passed away.


	89. Norwegian Interlude 5

May 10th 1517

Szczecin Palace, Norway

Queen Clara POV

I pray for the health of my mother and our babes as we are to give birth next month and Raphael is over the moon as not only is his wife pregnant but I (his lover) am pregnant as well.

He says after I deliver that he has a surprise for me although I cannot think of what it could be.

He says I will find out after I deliver the children as it is too early for the surprise.

I wish that I could give birth now to see what the surprise is as he knows I love surprises.

It is so close and yet so far away and I cannot wait for the surprise much longer.

Please oh please let it be worth the wait.

* * *

May 30th 1517

Lady Jasmine Black POV

I watch as my husband leaves and sigh knowing he probably has a mistress to spite me for the time that I had forsaken my vows with Clara and Beryl's father as I had taken another lord as a lover.

Our children are as different as night and day.

Clara has my black hair, round sky-blue eyes, pale complexion, heart shaped face, plump lips, and my Grecian nose.

Beryl has my former lover's white blonde hair, almond shaped emerald green eyes, pale complexion, diamond shaped face, thin upper lip, and a button nose.

Clara is the meeker one and will look over Thor having mistresses while Beryl is the one who has a fiery temper and won't stand her husband taking mistresses.

But I never would have believed Beryl would be the one to take a lover and get pregnant from it.

* * *

June 3rd 1517

Queen's Chambers

Queen Clara POV

I scream and scream as I push two sets of identical twins out of me and I curse my lover and husband within my mind as I cannot scream Raphael's name aloud.

When I am done, I have to wait until Thor comes in here for the naming as he can name our sons.

Thor comes in and seeing that I have given birth to sons and daughters, he is pleased.

''Our sons shall be named Hakon and Eirik.'' Thor tells me.

''And our daughters shall be named Astrid and Eira.'' I tell him.

After that, I knock him and my ladies out with a powder and knock in code to let Raphael know that it is safe to come in.

He comes from the secret entrance and he sees our two daughters as he knows they are his as they have his red hair, my round sky-blue eyes, my Grecian nose, his diamond shaped face, pale complexion, and his full lips.

Hakon and Eirik are indeed Thor's as they have his almond shaped brown eyes, my black hair, his roman nose, pale complexion, my heart shaped face, and his thin lips.

Raphael then makes love to me and I conceive as I have the spell to know when I conceive on my body.

I then put a spell on Thor filling him with memories of laying with me as I do not feel like laying with him today.

I erase the memories of me blowing the powder in their face so that I will not suffer suspicion.

* * *

Lady Jasmine Black POV

I scream and scream as I deliver three sets of identical triplets into the world and after I push the last babe out, I almost bleed to death and the physician has to save me but not after I become barren.

Raphael comes in and sees that all three sets are boys and he beams at me as I have five daughters with him and three sons.

Well now twelve sons.

''They shall be named Michael, Abraham, Adam, Asher, David, Elijah, Nathan, Phineas, and Simon.''

We let Henry, Tobias, Miriam, Deborah, Hannah, and Esther to see their little brothers.

Henry is thirteen turning fourteen while Miriam is turning ten with Tobias as they are twins.

Deborah is nine, Hannah five, and Esther is two.

And now we have nine newborn boys.

Michael, Abraham, and Adam look exactly like their father as they have his blood red hair, hooded green eyes, thin lips, pale complexion, roman nose, and his diamond shaped face.

I put ribbons on their wrists as soon as they were born so we could tell which one was which and I will continue to do so when all nine outgrow these ribbons.

Asher, David and Elijah look like the male version of me as they have my curly black hair, round sky-blue eyes, heart shaped face, pale complexion, Grecian nose, and my plump lips.

And Nathan, Phineas, and Simon are a combination of us as they have Raphael's blood red hair, my round sky-blue eyes, his roman nose, my heart shaped face, his thin lips, and a pale complexion.

* * *

Lord Raphael Black POV

I am the happiest as my wife has given me nine more sons and I need not worry about their illegitimacy as I know they are mine.

And I will never have to worry about her cheating on me ever again as no one wants a barren woman.

As I think that, I hear the clock chime and I know it's time for Clara's surprise.

I let my brother, John Black come with me as he is the surprise and I cannot surprise Clara without the surprise, now can I?

We go to the Queen's chambers and she spells her ladies asleep and I and my brother, John make love to her at the same time.

We make love five times and finish inside of her and then leave afterwards as we cannot have anyone suspicious.

We leave and go our separate ways as my brother has something else to do.

* * *

I kiss my wife and hear how Henry has been doing with his studies from his tutor as we have yet to betroth him to anyone as he has asked for a year to find a bride himself and if he cannot he will marry a girl of my choosing.

We grant him that much and I know that we will benefit either way as I don't doubt that he will find a noble family to marry into.

* * *

Eirik: King forever

Hakon: The highest son

Astrid: Divine beauty

Eira: Merciful


	90. German Interlude 4

June 10th 1517

Hamburg Manor, Germany

Lady Beryl Balke nee Black POV

I groan as I push and push all four babes out.

Two sons and two daughters, the sons I name Emmett and Ignacius and the girls I name Isobella and Amalya as their father is at the battlefield and not able to name them himself.

I hear his cousin has given birth to twin boys, Cort and Severin Herr as she is married to Friedrich Herr as Greta married him a months after Helga's passing.

And has given him two more sons to his title.

A maid comes in with a soldier with a letter as he has important news to tell me and I grant him an audience.

''My Grace.'' he says bowing to me.

''At ease soldier. What important news do you have for me?''

''Your husband Finn Balke has been killed by a Genoan soldier's sword. I am sorry for your loss.''

''I thank you for bringing the news to me as I probably would have heard it elsewhere if you had not.''

''I shall take my leave.'' he says before leaving me in this Manor.

* * *

Greta Herr nee Wolff POV

When I hear the news of my cousin's (lover's) passing, I break down into sobs as he was important to me.

To know that Hans will be coming back in a pine box is saddening and something I will change as he will not be buried in a pauper's coffin but one suited for a Duke as he was.

And to have to have him buried under a different name as there is already a Hans Wolff buried in Germany as he had someone else buried under his name after he took their life force and glamoured them to look like him.

But as I go to plan his funeral, Queen Angelique stops me as I was not his wife and the widow plans the funeral.

Which makes me mad as Beryl does not deserve his fortune or the title Duchess of Hamburg as she is a nobody.

I hear there were other deaths and the messengers are going to the widows so that they may know.

* * *

June 17th 1517

Hamburg Manor

Lady Beryl Balke POV

The funeral is done and now is the memorial party to celebrate him as he was such a 'great' man to everyone to everyone he met.

He wasn't as he was a man who I despised with my whole heart but I have to play the grieving widow.

Despite that it was consensual, I only love our children that we made together.

As our oldest Elias is a year old, and our youngest are a week old I don't have to worry about anything except being their mother.

Elias is betrothed to his cousin, Princess Astrid, Duchess of Bergen, and just as her twin, Eira, Duchess of Lofoten is betrothed to the Earl of Molde, Lord Kasper Isakson.

Crown Prince Thor is betrothed to the newborn Margaret of Valois (making her older) born to Claudia and Henri Angouleme, twin to the late Francois Angouleme.

Prince Jakob, Duke of Kirkenes is betrothed to the Duke of Savoy's daughter, Maria (A/N making her older. Look under Charles III of Savoy to see the true birth date).

Prince Loki, Duke of Reine is betrothed to Matilde, daughter of William IV, Duke of Bavaria.

Prince Aksel, Duke of Geilo is betrothed to the newborn Elizabeth Dudley (making her younger).

Prince Hakon, Duke of Andalsnes is betrothed to the newborn daughter of Jonathan Seymour, Elizabeth Seymour.

And finally, Prince Eirik, Duke of Narvik is betrothed to the newborn Jane Guildford.

I betroth Isobella to John Dudley, and Amalya to Charles Brandon's illegitimate son, Charles Brandon.

I betroth my son, Emmett to the unborn daughter of Charles Brandon and Ignacius to his cousin, Grace Black.

* * *

June 30th 1517

Blutenburg Castle

Queen Angelique of Germany POV

I am now five months with child and worried as my husband hasn't sent me a letter in months.

Please God, send Maximilian back to me and let me spend the rest of my days with him.

As I think this, Cornelius comes and hugs me soothing me as he knows why I am stressed.

He is only ten and yet has a weight on his shoulders as the next King of Germany and has to be the man of the castle until his father returns.

I hug him back to thank him as I probably lost the babe if he had not soothed me.

''Mom do not worry. Father will come home I know it.'' Cornelius tells me.

''Thank you, Cornelius. You always know what to say my son.'' I tell him.

Anton and Amelia come in then with Sofia, Anna and Anna's twin, Gertrude and they all hug me and take my worries away and replace them with love for my children.

Anna is betrothed to Joachim I, Duke of Anhalt while Gertrude is betrothed to Richard Boleyn.

Amelia of course is betrothed to Prince Henry and Sofia to his brother, Prince James.

* * *

Prince Cornelius POV

I look at my mother and know that we should keep father's death from her until she has the babe.

I don't do this because I want her to suffer not knowing if he is alive or dead, I do this for my future sibling as I do not want her to miscarry.

I tell the court to be silent about my role as King and my father's death since my mother is with child and could lose the child if she's stressed out enough.

They all agree as they love my mother as Queen now Dowager Queen and do not want to be responsible for the death of my unborn sibling.

She has four months to wait until she finds out as we told the soldier to wait and tell her then.

But someone has other ideas as another soldier comes in and breaks the news to mother and she faints at the news.

When she comes to, she breaks down but we calm her down and she says that we are the reason that she still breathes as she can feel that she may not survive the birth.

Hopefully she will survive the birth as no child should be an orphan.


	91. Chapter 41

June 30th 1517

Boleyn Manor, England

Anna Seymour nee Bête POV

I (ash blonde hair, round green eyes, Grecian nose, full lips, pale complexion, and heart shaped face) am eight months with child and distract Jonathan, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leonidas with toys.

A soldier comes in and I know that it is bad news and I tell John, Edward, Regina, Hadrian, and Leo to go see Aunt Anne.

''I am sorry to tell you that your husband, Gideon (blood red hair, slanted grey eyes, roman nose, pale complexion, thin lips, and diamond shaped face) died from an Ottoman's sword.''

I collapse and sob my heart as I have lost my husband to the war that he promised he would come back from.

I know I stressed myself too much when my water breaks and the soldier go gets the midwife.

* * *

Harriette Naples POV

''Push milady push.'' I tell Anna Seymour.

''I am pushing.'' Anna tells me.

She pushes and pushes until all five babes are out four daughters and a son.

''I name Gideon and my daughters Rose (blood red hair, round green eyes, pale complexion, Grecian nose, thin lips, and diamond face), Catherine (ash blonde hair, slanted grey eyes, full lips, button nose, pale complexion, and heart shaped face), Diana (blood red hair, Grecian nose, round grey eyes, pale complexion, thin lips, and diamond face), Giselle (ash blonde hair, slanted green eyes, full lips, button nose, pale complexion, and heart shaped face) and our son Gideon (looks exactly like his dad.).''

I leave the grieving widow with her newborn children, knowing that God has a plan for everything and that there is a reason He took Gideon from this world.

* * *

Anne Bête nee Boleyn POV

With Gideon dead, his oldest son will become Duke of Bedford at only five years old.

The poor boy will never be able to play in the yard again as he will be very busy with his mother helping him as she is his regent.

I now worry about William coming back as Gideon has fallen to the enemy's sword and Mary is worried as well although she tries to hide it.

I hope Edward and William are watching each other's backs as we want them to come home.

Please God keep our husbands safe in Your arms, as we need them here with us.

Please William come back to me, please.

* * *

July 4th 1517

Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace

Queen Nadine POV

I hear news about Gideon Seymour's death and King Maximilian's as well and I cannot help but worry for my brother and husband as they are on the battlefield.

Theodore came to visit a month ago, spent time with Sierra and went back to the battlefield, leaving her with child.

Sierra may be a month along but she is displaying signs of pregnancy.

That plus the spell I cast when she fainted and should my brother die, he will leave his children fatherless.

Just like George would if he were to die, the only difference in our son would be King at only three years old.

Oh, please God let George return to me and our children alive and well.

To know that I might lose my husband and brother in this war is heartbreaking and I do not want our son becoming King because his father died.

* * *

July 7th 1517

Boleyn Manor

Mary Seymour nee Boleyn POV

William returns to Anne as he was seriously injured to where he cannot fight in the war anymore as his right hand, his sword hand was cut off and he was rendered deaf.

He sees me and gives me a letter as he cannot bear to tell me the news himself.

**_Dear Lady Mary Seymour, Duchess of Somerset,_**

**_We are most grieved to tell you that your husband, Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset, has fallen to a venetian soldier's sword and that he is no longer with us but with God, the Father Almighty. As it states in his will your eldest son with Edward, Lucien is now the Duke of Somerset with you as his regent._**

**_Signed,_**

**_King George I_**

I break down into sobs as I am a widow twice now and Edward was my true love and I shall never marry again.

Anne comes over to me and reads the letter then she knows why I am crying as I have just lost the father to my children as Elizabeth, Anthony, Alexander, George, James, and Draco all knew him as their father as well since they are too young to remember who their true father was.

''He's gone Anne. He's gone and I shall never see him walk through the door again.'' I tell Anne.

''I know Mary. I know. But you will see him again when you get to Heaven in your own time.''

''Oh, Mary my baby girl.'' father says as he hugs me when he hears the news.

''Oh, big sister. I am so sorry.'' George tells me as he joins the hug.

''Why? Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave me alone to raise our kids on my own?'' I say while I am sobbing.

''Oh, Mary from what William just wrote down, he didn't he was saving the King's life and asked William to tell you how much he loved you. He also wanted to apologize again for ever cheating on you.'' Anne tells me.

''Mommy? Where's papa?'' Lucien asked as he and the others come in and I explain to them what happened.

* * *

July 14th 1517

Church of Mary, Great Bedwyn

Anne Bête POV

I watch as my sister goes through her role as chief mourner for her husband and he is buried in the graveyard with a headstone that tells everyone what a great man he was.

How he loved his children and stepchildren the same as he seen his stepchildren as his no matter if they weren't his by blood.

''_Here lies Edward Seymour, first Duke of Somerset and savior of King George I as without him our King would be dead. He was an excellent husband, father, and friend. He would listen to the people on his lands and help them instead of turning them away. May he find peace in Heaven.''_

I wrap my arms around Mary in a hug as I see she is crying again as she shall never see Edward here on Earth again and her son, Lucien, second Duke of Somerset can no longer be a child as he has to do all the things a Duke has to do.

And he is almost two for crying out loud but Mary shall be his regent so that maybe just maybe he can have a childhood after all.


	92. Spanish Interlude 5

July 31st 1517

Girona Manor, Spain

Lady Primrose Garcia POV

I empty my stomach for the third time before going to see the midwife as I believe I may be with child but I want to have it confirmed or denied before saying anything.

''You are indeed with child my Grace. You are four months along as well.'' Cefariana Almonte, the midwife and wife to Diego Almonte, our physician tells me.

''Thank you for your services.'' I tell her giving her four gold coins.

I go to Esteban's study and knock on the door.

''Come in my love.''

Esteban must be psychic as he always seems to know who comes through the door.

''My love I have wonderful news.''

''And what is this wonderful news?''

''I am with child my love.''

He jumps from his chair and kisses me as I have given him the greatest gift, at least that is what he says.

I am happy that he has stayed faithful as I cannot take another husband cheating on me.

Oh, how happy am I to be carrying his child as he hasn't broken his vow yet.

* * *

August 5th 1517

Queen's Chambers, Alhambra Palace

Queen Karina POV

The midwife has told me that since I am expecting four babes that I might deliver early.

I am making four christening gowns for my sons as I feel that I carry princes and not princesses.

We have picked out the names for our children.

They are, Matteo, Carlito, Cebrian, and Cristobal and should two of them be female, Coletta and Esmeralda.

To know that I may be carrying the future King of Spain makes me so happy as my son shall be on the throne.

* * *

August 12th 1517

Queen's Rooms/Birthing Chambers

Willow Almonte POV

''Push my Queen push.'' I tell Queen Karina.

She pushes and pushes until all four babes are out, all sons and I know that Queen Fiona's children will be behind Queen Karina's since King Charles has been trying to say that his marriage to Fiona was unlawful but the Pope knows that it was lawful.

''Let my husband in.''

''Yes, my Queen.''

* * *

Hallway

I see King Charles pacing, waiting for the news on his beloved and their children.

''My King.'' I say as I bow to him.

''How are the children? How is my wife?'' he asks.

''Queen Karina is fine and so are your sons.''

''I have sons?''

''Yes, your Majesty.''

Without further ado, I leave not wanting to deal with the King and his concubine any longer than I had to.

* * *

King Charles V POV

I (brown hair, blue-grey eyes, roman nose, pale complexion, full lips, and oval shaped face) look at my beautiful wife (wavy red hair, round emerald green eyes, Grecian nose, thin lips, tan complexion, and diamond shaped face) and see the miracles we have made.

Our Crown Prince Matteo (looks like mini Charles) is our fighter that is for sure.

Then there is Prince Carlito (red hair, round blue-grey eyes, pale complexion, roman nose, thin lips, and oval shaped face) our little heart.

Prince Cebrian (brown hair, green eyes, tan complexion, Grecian nose, full lips, and diamond shaped face) is our treasure.

And Prince Cristobal (looks like a male version of his mother) is our angel upon this earth.

I look at my sons as they are my precious heirs and my jewels for there is no treasure greater than that of children.

* * *

August 21st 1517

Girona Manor

Lord Esteban Garcia POV

I know that if the war doesn't end soon, then I will be called in to fight and leave my bride a widow as she is five months with child and would not survive the heartbreak a second time should I perish in battle.

I hear Lady Violet Seymour is five months with child and worries that her husband will not get to see the life that they have created as the pregnancy before this one ended up with a stillborn child.

As their almost five-year-old daughter, Rosetta was a miracle as after that, they had complications conceiving a child and not miscarrying or having a stillbirth.

I also heard that Gideon has been buried in the Bête family Mausoleum and that Anna will be buried beside him when she passes on.

To know that two British women have lost their husbands and they loved them deeply as much as Primrose has come to love me is heartbreaking as they had been hoping to have their husbands' return home to them.

I worry that soon, I shall be dead and my lovely Prim a widow and a single mother as she vows to take no other husband after me.

I hope the war does end as we have lost too many men already and I do not wish to see or hear of another widow grieving like Lady Mary Boleyn as she has lost the love of her life too soon.

Edward Seymour was most loved in England, respected in France, and admired by our people.

Apparently, so respected that a physician tried to treat his wounds before he succumbed to his injuries.

The respect from France is due to his marrying Lady Mary Boleyn and treating her children as if they were his and of course, saving the young King's life doesn't hurt.

Apparently while King Louis XIII was still in Spain and known as Prince Louis, someone sent assassins and Edward foiled their plot.

To know that the man who saved you died must be overwhelming for King Louis as he never got to thank him properly for it.

Spain was also indebted to him for that as Louis and his siblings are the last piece, they have to Queen Caterina of France, their beloved Princess of Spain.

They say Catalina died from the heartbreak of her husband loving another and who began to despise her.

There are also rumors of a mistress who poisoned King Louis XII but since he had so many, there is no way to tell who the culprit is as they might have destroyed any evidence those few years ago.


	93. Chapter 42

August 21st 1517

Bête Seymour Manor, England

Anna Bête POV

I have Violet Seymour living with me with her daughter as she is waiting on any news from Phillip but I doubt he's alive as the Seymour men tend to have bad luck in this war.

First my Gideon dies and then Edward Seymour leaves Lady Mary Boleyn a widow so I assume that Phillip himself has probably fallen to the enemy's sword and will leave a wife and children behind.

Gideon has been buried in the Bête mausoleum and has his armor on him and a plaque stating who he was.

There are people who wish me to marry again but I shall never fall in love again.

As I think to myself, I do not see Bongani enter and so I am quite surprised when I feel a hand upon my shoulder.

''Sorry Bongani I did not hear you come in. I was thinking of happier times my friend.'' I tell him as he is a dear friend and I could never see him as a slave as he works for me because he wishes it.

I tried to free him of his service so he could go home but he stayed and has been with me through everything.

And before he can say anything, I kiss him so that it may lead to more so that I shall forget for a time.

Bongani and I make love seven times (gets pregnant) and he kisses me once more before leaving on his own as he doesn't want my reputation to be tarnished.

If there was a man that I would marry it would be Bongani as he accepts that I will forever love Gideon but he would still love me the same.

Oh, Gideon how I miss thee and thy company.

Anne shall never know the sorrow of being a widow too soon like Mary and I do as when she becomes a widow, she will be gray and old with all of their children grown and married. I know as I have Seen it.

* * *

October 9th 1517

Violet Seymour nee Fiore POV

I (golden blonde hair, upturned hazel eyes, pale complexion, button nose, heart shaped face, and heart shaped lips) have yet to hear any news of my husband and it worries me as I am almost done with the pregnancy as I am seven months and yet no news.

I worry of what that could mean as Anna and Mary have lost their husbands to the war but surely luck is on Phillip's (brown hair, almond shaped grey eyes, oval shaped face, thin lips, pale complexion, and a Grecian nose) side right?

A messenger comes in and looks at me with sympathy and I already know.

''No. No not Phillip. Please not Phillip.'' I say between sobs as I know that I shall never see my husband again.

Birthing Chambers/Violet's Rooms

I know I have stressed too much when my water breaks and Bongani helps me to my rooms and fetches the midwife.

''Push my lady push.''

I push and push until I feel not one but two babes enter the world.

''Two boys my lady.''

I see my twin boys and one looks exactly like Phillip (brown hair, almond grey eyes, Grecian nose, thin lips, oval shaped face, and pale complexion) while the other is a mixture of us (upturned hazel eyes, brown hair, heart shaped lips, button nose, heart shaped face, and pale complexion).

''Our firstborn shall be named Phillip in honor of his father and our youngest shall be named Michael as we had planned to name our second born son Michael and that will not change.''

As before he died protecting the King, he was given the title Duke of Nottingham that will pass to Phillip as soon as he is old enough.

Oh, how I wish Phillip were here to see his sons and to watch our children grow as they shall never know their father except for our daughter, Rosetta as she is old enough to remember him.

* * *

October 14th 1517

Somerset Manor

Lady Mary Boleyn POV

I do not know how to live without Edward as the grief is slowly killing me and will reunite me with Edward.

But I know I must stay strong for our children even though it feels like I am dying inside, I must stay strong.

Oh, Edward why did you have to leave me and our kids?

Elizabeth and the others cry for you Edward. Dear heart please come back as we need you please.

I hear Elizabeth scream and cry and run to her room only to see her having a nightmare.

''Papa please come back.'' she says and it tugs at my heart wanting to do anything for her.

Just as she wakes up, a bright light appears and as soon as the light is bearable, we see Edward.

''Dear heart? Is that really you?'' I ask my voice cracking as I see him look at me with love.

''It is. Mary my love, children I know you grieve for me but do not forget to live as I will always be with you. Never doubt that or my love for you.'' Edward tells us.

He kisses me one final time and gives our children kisses before returning to Heaven where he is at peace.

* * *

October 20th 1517

King's Chambers, Greenwich Palace

King George I POV

I see all of the grieving widows and know that this war is separating families and I will avenge every loss until the Venetians, Genoans, and the Ottoman Empire surrender to us and agree to peace on our terms.

As I think that, a messenger comes in with three letters bearing the crests of Venice, Genoa, and the Ottoman Empire.

The Ottomans surrender on the terms that their Sultan's newborn daughter, Jasmine to Prince Theodore, and I tell the messenger to let me think for two days and he can stay in a guest room while I think.

Venice also wants to surrender and marry into the family as a sign of peace.

They present the five-year-old son Leonardo, of their Doge for marriage to Princess Sage.

Genoa is the same.

The Duke of Lorraine, Antoine promises a peace treaty if he is allowed to marry Princess Rosetta once she comes of age.

With that, I betroth Raphael to Anna Bête's daughter, Rose Seymour as she is a true rose.

I betroth Gabriel to Catherine Seymour and Aria to Hadrian Seymour as they are not related as they would have been if Nadine would have been a Bête.

Should I accept the treaties or should I look elsewhere and also defeat the army that has dared threaten my kingdom?

But then I sign the peace treaties and send them with the messenger with the direct order that only they, the rulers may read it.


	94. German Interlude 5

October 23rd 1517

Dowager Queen's Chambers, Blutenburg Castle, Germany

Dowager Queen Angelique POV

I (red hair, slanted green eyes, full lips, diamond shaped face, button nose, and a pale complexion) am lying in bed, knitting as my stepson, King Cornelius I has me on bedrest and will not let me get out unless I have to use the loo.

As the former Queen of Germany, I knit and sew clothing for all seasons for the poor as I will continue to do until I am too old to do it.

As Cornelius' betrothed is two years younger than he, he will not have to wait long.

As I think about his upcoming nuptials, my water breaks and one of the maids gets the midwife as another maid makes sure to put pillows under my legs and get me ready for the coming birth as if I haven't done this before.

When the midwife arrives, the first babe is crowning and I cannot stop myself from pushing any longer.

I push and push for hours until all eight babes are born.

I black out and come to later only to find out that I can never bare another child and I cry as that is all a woman has. (A/N I don't really think that but back in those days well they would be used as baby machines until they were either dead or barren.)

Cornelius (a mix between Maximilian and Bianca) comes in at that moment and asks what their names will be.

''The firstborn shall be named Maximilian (looks like a male Angelique), Duke of Munich after his father. The secondborn shall be named Isabella (a female Maximilian in looks), Duchess of Nuremberg after my dear friend. The next will be named Finnick (red hair, slanted brown eyes, oval shaped face, tan complexion, thin upper lip, and his father's nose), Duke of Dusseldorf and his sister will be named Lilium (blonde hair, monolid green eyes, pale complexion, full lips, diamond shaped face, and a button nose), Duchess of Fussen. The next shall be named Felix (blonde hair, monolid green eyes, pale complexion, full lips, oval shaped face, and button nose), Duke of Koblenz and Mila (looks exactly like Angelique), Duchess of Wurzburg. The youngest shall be named Emil (a mini Maximilian), Duke of Potsdam and Anna (red hair, monolid brown eyes, diamond shaped face, thin upper lip, button nose, pale complexion), Duchess of Trier.''

As Princess Anna (mini Angelique) is Duchess of Baden-Baden, Princess Gertrude (red hair, slanted brown eyes, full lips, golden tan complexion, oval shaped face, and a Grecian nose from my mother's side) is Duchess of Bamberg, Prince Anthony (black hair, almond shaped grey eyes, roman nose, pale complexion, thin lips, and diamond shaped face. He took after his grandfather on his mother's side)is Duke of Bremen, Princess Amelia (looks like her mother) is Duchess of Lubeck, and Cornelius was Duke of Hanover before becoming King, they cannot take their siblings titles.

They are the last piece of Maximilian I have left tied to here on Earth.

And now they have to have betrothal contracts signed.

Isabella is betrothed to Fernando Alvarez de Toledo y Pimentel as he is only ten years her senior.

Maximilian is betrothed to the unborn daughter of Primrose and Esteban Garcia as they would make an excellent match.

Lilium is betrothed to Prince Afonso of Portugal, son of King Manuel and Queen Megan.

Finnick is betrothed to Lady Titania Belle's newborn daughter, Mary.

Mila is betrothed to William Graham, second Earl of Montrose.

Felix to the newborn Mary Howard (making her older).

Anna to one-year-old James Hamilton.

And Emil to Catherine Howard (again making her older).

* * *

October 30th 1517

King's Chambers

King Cornelius I POV

I think of my new siblings and think of how sad it is that they won't get to know our father except from paintings and stories of him.

We almost lost mother again, this time to the sweating sickness but she is a fighter and always manages to survive.

Queen Megan is with child once more as she conceived two months ago and Prince Nathaniel, Prince Manuel, Princess Joana, Prine Afonso, and Prince Luis will have a younger sibling, as Queen Megan after delivering Afonso and Luis in December of last year, had been told that she most likely couldn't have any more children.

I see an old letter on the desk and I open it and read it.

**_Dear Angelique,_**

**_Henry wants to name our first son named after him but I spelled him to have our first son named Beauregard instead so that my family's tradition of naming the firstborn child a French name continues as I will have it no other way. I wish Edward had been King and my husband as I love him so much. As soon as anyone else reads this if they do, they will forget and see another letter altogether so do not worry as no one can find out what I have writ._**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Queen Isabella_**

As soon as I am done reading it, the spell kicks in and I forget everything and burn the letter.

After I do, I go back to my desk and write a letter to my betrothed, Hedwig and I send with it a necklace to show her how much she will mean to me.

The necklace is shaped as a heart with a ruby as the heart.

I send both with the messenger and I know that Hedwig will get it in time.

* * *

November 5th 1517

Passau Manor

Lady Hedwig Engel POV

I see a messenger coming with a letter and a parcel to give to either me, mother, or my three sisters as we are four girls out of seven children.

When he asks for me by name, I know it is from King Cornelius as we are to marry when we are of age.

I cannot wait until my twelfth birthday as I will marry my King who will treat me well and I shall give birth to his children until I am barren.

Talia, Felicia, and Susan are jealous of the necklace that my betrothed sent to me as I am the youngest daughter.

Susan, who is thirteen is married to Lord Albert, Duke of Prussia and is with child and has to return to Prussia before she is heavily pregnant as she is only two months along.

Talia, who just turned twelve is to marry our fifth cousin, Anton Engel, Earl of Cologne.

And Felicia, who is ten is betrothed to Francis Talbot, the next Earl of Shrewsbury.

Our brothers are seventeen, fifteen, and fourteen respectively.

Leon, the eldest is married to Margaret Engel nee Stanley and has three sons by her, Alaric, Klaus, and Finn.

Ansel is married to Isabel Engel nee Hay and has one son, Maximilian.

Aurik just married Anne Engel nee Manners, daughter to George Manners, eleventh Baron of de Ros.


	95. Spanish Interlude 6

November 11th 1517

Primrose's Rooms/Birthing Chambers, Girona Manor, Spain

Lady Primrose Garcia nee Black POV

Being heavily pregnant and with multiples at that is taxing on my health.

Esteban worries that I may die of childbed fever but I have tried to assure him that I am strong enough to survive giving birth.

As I am finishing creating the last christening gown, my water breaks and one of my ladies' runs and gets the midwife and comes back with her.

When the midwife comes in, the first babe has crowned and is going to be born soon.

''Push my Grace push.'' she tells me.

I push and push until all eight babes are born, four boys and four girls.

Esteban comes in and looks at his children and smiles as he has sons and he need not worry about heirs anymore.

''Our sons shall be named Adrian (golden blonde hair, almond shaped sapphire blue eyes, roman nose, tan complexion, heart shaped face, and thin lips), Baltasar (red hair, slanted grey eyes, pale complexion, button nose, oval shaped face, and plump lips), Caspian (ash blonde hair, pale complexion, almond shaped sky-blue eyes, heart shaped face, roman nose, and thin lips), and Eleazar (black hair, slanted green eyes, tan complexion, button nose, heart shaped face, and plump lips).'' Esteban declares.

''And our daughters shall be named Angelina (golden blonde hair, almond shaped sapphire blue eyes, button nose, tan complexion, plump lips, and heart shaped face), Araceli (red hair, slanted green eyes, pale complexion, thin lips, oval shaped face, and a Grecian nose), Emelda (ash blonde hair, almond shaped grey eyes, button nose, plump lips, heart shaped face, and pale complexion), and Felicia (black hair, slanted sky-blue eyes, Grecian nose, thin lips, tan complexion, and oval shaped face).'' I declare.

''I shall leave you to rest my love.'' Esteban says before leaving the room.

* * *

November 13th 1517

Esteban's Study, Girona Manor

Esteban Garcia POV

I am betrothing my children to worthy matches as they can only have the best.

I betroth Adrian to the unborn daughter of John of Cleves as his wife is due next week.

I betroth Baltasar to the newborn Ursula de Vere (don't know her actual birth date).

I betroth Caspian to the newborn Jane Grey (making her older), daughter of Henry and Catherine Grey.

I betroth Eleazar to the newborn Jane Neville (making her older).

I accept the betrothal for Angelina to marry Prince Maximilian when they are old enough.

I betroth Araceli to Henry FitzAlan who is five years her senior.

I betroth Emelda to Phillip Seymour.

And I betroth Felicia to Michael Seymour.

* * *

November 27th 1517

Queen's Chambers, Alhambra Palace

Queen Karina POV

I am nursing my four three-month-old sons one by one and after I am done, Charles comes to me and makes love to me (impregnating her).

I kiss Charles as he has to go attend to affairs of the Court and settle disputes.

I sigh and hope the next pregnancy produces daughters as I want my own daughters.

I get a letter from my brother, Aliásar who went to England to find a bride as he is eighteen yet never married.

_Dear Karina,_

_I have found my true love and we have married and her children are going to be my children as well from now on. Her first husband died in the war and left her widowed. Sister, please be happy for us as she is my true love and always will be._ _I will also stay in England until her eldest son is fourteen._

_Your brother,_

_Lord Aliásar, Duke of Palma_

At least he is married and happy as I ask the messenger who the lovely bride is.

''Lady Violet Lopez nee Fiore my Queen.'' he tells me.

With the viper's name who stole my brother from me, I try to ruin her reputation only to find out she told my brother everything of her past and he protects _her_ when he should be fleeing from her and come home and marry a _respectable_ woman instead.

I also learn that England, Spain, my Kingdom, and France favor her and there is nothing I can do as it will tear Spain apart if I continue to vilify her.

Half of Spain would follow me as they believe the rumors and the other half would be against me as they love Violet as she is a Spanish golden-haired beauty and part of an influential family who is close to the King.

So, if I want to keep my throne, I will keep my hatred of her quiet and endure her relationship with my brother.

Hopefully, my brother will divorce Violet and come back to Spain where he will marry another woman who hasn't been a mistress to a King and then married to another and sent away.

I tell Charles my concerns and he tells me Violet never wanted to be a mistress or to be in the French Court as a mistress and that his aunt Catarina has proof where Violet begged to be sent from Court.

* * *

King Charles V POV

I know Karina means well but Violet never wanted to be Louis' mistress as she wanted to marry for love.

Her father on the other hand wanted the prestige of being the grandfather of a prince even if the prince was a bastard.

I tried to protect her but I failed in that and I will always remember the day I failed.

_Flashback starts_

_December 20__th_ _1511_

_Charles V POV_

''_Don't worry Violet. Your father cannot make you do anything as you are under my protection.'' I say._

_We drink some tea that we do not know is dosed with a sleeping agent and after fifteen minutes, we are passed out and Violet is taken to France and I am taken to my bedroom._

_A month later, I learn that Violet's innocence was taken by King Louis XII but thanks to the kindness of my aunt Queen Catalina, she was married and sent to England for her freedom._

_My aunt succeeded where I failed as she kept Violet safe after she was sent to France as a way to get back in the good graces of King Louis XII._

_Flashback ends_

I regret not having someone test the tea before we drank it as Violet would have married someone she loved and her husband would have taken her innocence, not some King.


	96. Chapter 43

November 30th 1517

Violet's Rooms/Birthing Rooms, Palma Manor, England

Lady Violet POV

I consummate my marriage to Aliásar ten more times as I know I need to conceive a child (conceives child/ren).

I hope for a son since Aliásar is the Duke of Palma, he needs an heir to continue the Dukedom.

Aliásar doesn't care if I conceive a girl as it will show we can have healthy children.

But I want to prove to him and everyone that I can give birth to sons and healthy sons at that.

Look at Phillip and Michael, they are one such example as they are very healthy babes as is their five-year-old sister, Rosetta.

Phillip is betrothed to Emelda Garcia.

Michael is betrothed to Felicia Garcia.

And Rosetta is betrothed to Benjamin Cromwell as a part of an agreement I have with his father, Thomas Cromwell.

* * *

December 1st 1517

Aliásar's Study, Palma Manor

Aliásar Lopez POV

I look at my beautiful wife as I know she is with child as I have used a fertility potion.

I then go to my lover and make love to her and know she's with child as I gave her the fertility potion too.

I create betrothal agreements for my future children so that they will be taken care of.

Any daughter of mine will marry the Duke of Ross, Prince Alexander of Scotland.

And any son will marry the unborn princess of Portugal.

Five maids come in and then I shut and lock the door and undress all of us and get the maids pregnant.

As a Seer, I can see that my daughter shall marry Prince Alexander, and that my son shall marry into the Royal Family of Portugal.

Hmm, I see that I can heal the Queen of England to where she bears the King more children and as thanks, a son of mine shall marry her daughter.

I ask for an audience with Queen Nadine that she grants and I heal her and know she'll bear the King spares and daughters and she does as my vision tells me and says a son of mine shall marry her youngest daughter.

I leave and have a smirk on my face as I am the father to future princes, even if it's by marriage.

If only my heirs would be Kings. I get a vision then of the Royal children of Spain being slain and know that since my sister will be barren and the King dead, I know what to do.

I also see what will happen should Crown Prince George marry Princess Catherine of Scotland.

The people will rebel and there will be bloodshed until only one child is left, the daughter my son will marry.

So, I send letters in each Royal Couples hand writing to where the Royal Family of England is pressured to marry Crown Prince George to someone else and there has been pressure and the Scottish Royal Family doesn't want Catherine to leave them so young as the babe King wants his cousin to stay with him.

They agree and no war is caused by the nullification of the contract and everyone is happy.

* * *

December 11th 1517

Queen Nadine Plantagenet POV

I am happy to say that the Duke of Palma's magic worked and I am with child. And I will tell my husband, the King when I am out of the danger of miscarriage.

_**Dear Queen Clara,**_

_**Sister I have wonderful news, a magic user helped me with my barrenness and now I am with child. I shall tell George when I know that I won't miscarry as a precaution as I don't want to tell him and if I should miscarry, that he shall grieve and wonder on what if they had been born when they were supposed to be? What would they be like?**_

_**Your sister,**_

_**Queen Nadine, Queen of England, Ireland, and Wales**_

I send the letter and wait for her response.

And I don't have to wait long.

_**Dearest sister,**_

_**I am so happy for you and I ask that you send him my way as someone poisoned me and now I cannot carry a baby any more. Please let him know of my situation and let him come my way.**_

_**Your sister,**_

_**Queen Clara of Norway.**_

I send a letter to Aliásar and ask him to go to Norway to help my sister with her infertility.

He accepts the proposal and goes to Norway and he shall heal my sister like he healed me.

Oh Clara, I hope that King Thor doesn't try anything against you as I will ask George to declare war if he tries to sentence you to death.

I have not decided on names yet as I have yet to know what I am going to have. The name Serenity keeps popping into my mind and I will name a little girl Serenity and a boy James. Now how to conceal the truth until I will not miscarry?

I'm also thinking of the names Finnick and Gwendolyn along with Merlin and Morgause.

I worry I shall miscarry as Lopez said it was for only once as my body cannot handle more than this pregnancy.

I know I may die giving birth and ask a cousin, Ariana Jeanette Black to become Queen should I die. Ariana was born to Sirius William Black and Hippolyta Athena Belle.

I pray that she will treat my children right and see them as her own.

Hippolyta has raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, full lips, porcelain white complexion, her eyes have an almond shape to them and her lips look as red as blood.

Please cousin, take good care of my children should I die in childbirth.

_**To my dear children,**_

_**If you are reading this, I have died during childbirth and have requested that you only see this on your wedding night. My dear George, take care of your siblings and let them know that they were loved by me as your father is no doubt grieving as he did with Isabella, his true love. He does love me. Do not doubt that but my father made me marry him and I saw Queen Isabella as a sister. Our love was unexpected as I thought I would only be seen as a way to have an heir, but we fell in love. Do not be afraid to love your betrothed my children.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Mother, Queen Nadine of England, Ireland, and Wales.**_

I finish the letter and put it where my husband, King George shall find it.


	97. Chapter 44

Queen's Chambers, Greenwich Palace, England

March 22nd 1518

Queen Nadine POV

_**Dear George,**_

_**If you find this letter then I have died during childbirth and you have moved on. I hope you don't blame the children and that you are happy as I will always want you to be happy my love. Promise me one thing. Be there for our children.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nadine Black, Queen of England, Ireland, and Wales.**_

As soon as the ink dries, I roll it up and put it where George shall find it. I know I shall not survive this birth.

I pray that God and the angels shall watch over them for all of their lives.

I then get a vision of what shall happen should I not do the soul switching spell as I never thought of using it.

Ariana would kill my children and place hers with George's on the throne and then she would kill my love, my King.

I will wait until the eighth month to switch souls and carry on to protect my babies.

I would do almost anything to protect my children.

And, luckily for me, there is a lot of evidence of what she was planning should her parents find out.

Lord, I am sorry for my sins and what I am going to do. I cannot let Ariana murder my precious gems.

I don't want to bloody my hands as it's a sin to kill, but if I don't then my babies will die.

But then, I see another way and pray to God that Ariana will never find out I spelled her.

I conjure all of the evidence and burn it while I spell Ariana to love my children, my gems and for her to be a good and kind Queen of England lest that she will have nightmares of her victims deaths.

Sierra has given birth to four sons and another daughter. They are named George, Michael, Samuel, David, and Faith. Although she was rendered barren from the birth.

* * *

King's Study. Greenwich Palace

April 20th 1518

King George I POV

Lord, I pray to you today as I feel that my wife will die. Please don't take her Lord, please.

I want my kids to remember their mother, the kind, beautiful and good soul that she is.

George and the others deserve to have their mother with them, not in a grave they can talk to, not knowing if she's even listening.

I see her cousin, Ariana and ask her if she can do anything but she cannot. Even though I wish she could save my wife, it's a life for a life spell and it takes the life closest to the one given.

'Why? Why did she listen to him?' I think and then realize that she wanted for me to have a secure hold on the throne as Portugal had killed the children so why not anyone else?

Oh, my Isabella, my Nadine. How you sacrifice yourself for the throne.

I should be sacrificing myself instead of you my beautiful rose. You mean more to me than the throne does.

My friend, Raoul Potter tried everything but my Queen is still going to die and there's nothing I can do about it.

Only to pray to you, God. Please let my wife live.

_**Dear Husband,**_

_**If you are reading this, I am dying and I want you to move on and take another wife and Queen. I ask that you choose a day with my choice to see if she would make a wonderful Queen. My choice is my cousin, Ariana Black. Please at least spend a day with her to see if she is worthy. For me please try.**_

_**Your wife and Queen,**_

_**Nadine Plantagenet nee Black.**_

I cry as I realize that she has given up, knowing that she will die. Why not switch souls and continue to be with me?

But I know why sadly. She doesn't want more blood on her hands and she wants God's forgiveness not His anger and disappointment.

History will know Isabella and Nadine as two great Queens who tragically lost their lives during childbirth and loved their King.

How I love thee my wife, my Queen, my heart.

* * *

Queen's Chambers/Birthing Chambers, Greenwich Palace

July 10th 1518

Queen Nadine Plantagenet POV

I am getting ready for Heir Boleyn's wedding as he held it back to make sure that I could attend as everyone has heard that my health is failing and I may not make it.

I go to the wedding and see the couple kiss. I must have missed it but they do not blame me as I fell asleep for a good while.

Verona looks so radiant. She is a true Spanish rose and one I hope that Heir Boleyn always treasures.

I see them going to their honeymoon rooms and soon after, feel that a life has been created.

Since I am close to death, I can sense a new life for now. Oh, how I wish for my children to remember me when I am gone.

I am almost to my due date but may deliver sooner. Lord, please let my children live.

* * *

Verona Boleyn's Chambers

July 31st 1518

Heiress Verona Boleyn POV

Queen Nadine has come to visit as she says she sees the Boleyn's and Bête's as family and asks that we let her children remember her.

But then, her water breaks and before we can move her to the Queen's chambers, she has a contraction and so, we get the midwife here and now.

Queen Nadine births three sons and four daughters. But then, the Queen starts to bleed out and the doctor evicts me from my rooms as he's trying to save the Queen.

An hour passes and the doctor comes out as the bells are ringing and announces that the Queen has passed after naming her children. Prince Caspian, Duke of Bath, Princess Serenity, Duchess of Bournemouth, Prince Alfonso, Duke of Salisbury, Princess Miruna, Duchess of Chester, Prince Matthew, Duke of Whitby, Princess Miriam, Duchess of Leeds, and Princess Felicity, Duchess of Keswick.

The King goes into the room and tries to get the Queen to respond, as if she's just sleeping but then it turns into mournful sobs.

The Queen is laid to rest by Queen Isabella. I hear the council wants the King to marry again but he just lost his wife. Let him grieve first I want to say.

Portugal, Spain, France and England mourn the Queen's death.

* * *

King's Chambers, Greenwich Palace

January 31st 1519

King George I POV

As it's been the required six months, the council wishes for me to marry again but I have enough heirs so I do not need to marry.

But I have fallen for Ariana Black and so I spell her womb so that she shall not conceive unless necessary and I marry her and she becomes Queen Ariana Plantagenet.

We consummate our marriage and I know no children will benefit from it.

With betrothals for the youngest, I betroth Caspian to King Charles' newborn daughter, Princess Rosetta.

Princess Serenity, I betroth to Lord Hans Preiss

Prince Alfonso I betroth to Princess Annette of Scotland, only child of Prince John, uncle to King James V.

Princess Miruna, I betroth to Prince James, the other uncle to King James V.

Prince Matthew, I betroth to Odette, Charles Brandon's newborn daughter.

Princess Miriam, I betroth to Prince Felix of Germany after it was decided Mary Howard would marry someone else when she's of age.

And dear Princess Felicity, I betroth to William Seymour.

* * *

February 7th 1519

Erica Bête POV

I am called to the King's chambers as I look like Isabella and he says he wants to talk but I know better.

George kisses me and soon, we are making love and I conceive a child.

I am married off to Norfolk and the baby will be thought as his but it won't be as it is the King's.


	98. French Interlude 19

Throne Room, Chateau Blois, France

October 31st 1518

King Louis XIII POV

I get a letter from one of my subjects in England telling me of Queen Nadine's death from childbirth.

I hold a Halloween ball in honor of Queen Nadine and I mourn her passing as she was dear to me for helping get rid of Francois.

I send letters to Russia, Ireland, Germany, Spain, everyone that should be aware of the tragic passing of the Queen.

It's going to be hard on my future bride as I know she loved her mother.

I send her and her siblings my condolences with a locket of a portrait of her mother in it and an empty slot for a future portrait of her.

I hope that she knows I speak the truth and that she will thank me for sending a portrait of her mother to her.

Oh, but I am getting ahead of myself and thinking of what could be. I hope that when we marry, I know to court her until her twelfth birthday as that is when we shall become husband and wife.

Only eight more years and then, I shall be one happy and lucky man with my beautiful Queen, Artemis.

* * *

Naples Manor

November 13th 1518

Isabella Naples nee Garcia POV

I (black hair, almond shaped light blue eyes, heart shaped face, full lips, pale complexion, and a button nose) look at my one-year-old son, Hadrian as he is his father's mirror image.

Raphael (red hair, slanted emerald green eyes, roman nose, tan complexion, and thin lips) is the love of my life and the father of my children as I have found out that I am with child once more.

And I am proud of him as he has earned the title Duke of Strasbourg and our son shall inherit the title when he's old enough.

Samuel remarried from pressure after Rachel died giving birth to little Louis and little Margaret.

He married Vivienne Black and she quickly fell pregnant with little Nadine Naples and little Henry Naples.

She has yet to get pregnant again as Samuel believes he has enough children and shall not sleep with Vivienne until she can no longer carry a babe.

But I get Samuel drunk and he sleeps with his wife, Vivienne.

I know how Samuel loved Aria but he needs to make sure he has all the heirs that they can have for fear of the children dying if he doesn't have more heirs now.

We need to be realistic as we both need to carry our husband's heirs, even if they're spare heirs.

I only want my brother-in-law to know that his family name shall carry on for centuries.

* * *

Brereton Manor

December 25th 1518

William Brereton POV

I have divorced my first wife Nerissa and remarried Diana and she carries my heir as I cannot be sure if any of the children I have with Nerissa are truly mine.

And Diana's first son with me shall not be recognized as they only seen her as a mistress and my children with her as illegitimate.

And so, any son she gives me now shall be the heir to my Dukedom as the ones with Nerissa were declared illegitimate.

I hope that Diana carries a son as I need an heir and I fear that I shall not have one if she has a daughter.

Please oh please let me have an heir and someone to carry on my name as the others I had have been given the last name of Bête or Kingsley.

I should have known that Nerissa had been having an affair as the excuses were weak and Diana was always going to tell me something but Nerissa came in and said that she needed something.

Diana would come in the room with bruises or whip marks that I found out that Nerissa spelled me to stop me from noticing them.

Isabella was investigated for ever being a witch but she was found innocent of any witchcraft. That was Nerissa alone and only Nerissa who shall burn for being a witch.

I have talked to Rosalita Brandon nee Bête and have discovered that Rosalita had no idea that her cousin turned to witchcraft as she allowed Nerissa to watch over her children with her husband, Drake Brandon.

Little Henri, Aurora, Jane, Edward, Charles, Sebastian, and Luna. She must be feeling betrayed as she trusted her with those innocent minds and thought her cousin would never do that and now that she knows and knows Nerissa was in the same room as her children, she feels like a fool.

I tell her that I feel like a fool as well since I trusted her so much and yet, I knew nothing about her or why I even picked her as my wife.

Her personality usually runs me off while Diana's usually draws me in. Did Nerissa perhaps spell me into marrying her?


	99. AN 16

I looked up marriage ages in 1500s. Girls married at 12 and boys at 14. They should not have had to as they were just kids but women sadly didn't have a choice.


End file.
